Rouge Passion- Dramione UA
by Methylone
Summary: Nos choix ne déterminent pas toujours qui nous sommes, ça Hermione l'a bien compris et elle survit avec ce nom placardé sur son front. Drago, lui, vit comme un Prince, il aime arborer cette étiquette qui lui colle si bien à la peau. "Dans ce monde noir et dénué de sens je t'ai croisé, là sous les néons rouges, toi, ma rédemption."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle fixait l'étendue grise et bruyante qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains Hermione appréciait le ballet incessant des voitures parisiennes. Depuis quelques jours la ville était engloutie sous un lourd nuage de pollution, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et morose. Le feu passa au rouge, seule couleur vive dans ce paysage mort, les piétons traversèrent à toute allure l'avenue Gabriel Péri, jute avant que celui des voitures ne vire au vert. Une mascarade qui se répètera toute la journée et dont Hermione ne se lassera pas.

Lentement la jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle inspira l'arôme de caféine de sa tasse essayant de faire abstraction des spasmes de douleur. Rien à faire, son dos la meurtrissait à chaque mouvement. Alors, elle porta avec peine la tasse à ses lèvres enflées, elle but trois gorgés avant de reposer nonchalamment la tasse sur le plan de travail. Hermione resserra le peignoir en soie qui la drapait, elle n'avait pas spécialement chaud, mais sa douceur lui rappelait des souvenirs doux et chaleureux. Ses pieds la portèrent à l'autre bout de son studio parisien, pas très loin à vrai dire, dans son silence habituel elle saisit ses vêtements préparés la veille. Son peignoir glissa de ses épaules fines, révélant de longues traces horizontales rouges, à certains endroits des croûtes s'étaient formées et à d'autres des bleus violacés avaient remplacé les rougeurs. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal, mais pour rien au monde Elle aurait raté un jour de fac.

Avec des gestes précautionneux elle s'habilla, revêtant des habits qui couvraient la totalité de son corps. Hermione saisit son sac de cours, y fourra son téléphone dernier cri et quitta son studio. Elle était bien en avance ce matin, son insomnie l'avait bien bien aidée d'ailleurs, elle s'élança dans le froid parisien laissant ses bottines claquer contre le sol, aujourd'hui elle irait en cours à pied. Un peu d'exercice avant d'affronter la fac ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Alors, elle marcha le nez dans sa lourde écharpe, son sac butant contre sa cuisse et sa petite veste en cuire sur les épaules. Autour d'elle le monde bourdonnait, rugissait et se fracassait, sur le long boulevard qui menait à la Sorbonne les gens étaient pressés, ils poussaient et râlaient. Hermione se tassa sur elle-même, finalement les transports en commun ou la rue c'était la même chose, les gens étaient toujours pareilles.

Bientôt elle se retrouva face à la Sorbonne, cette université majestueuse qui l'accueillait depuis le mois de septembre. Pris d'un soudain aplomb Hemione redressa la tête, arborant un regard fier. Elle prit une longue inspiration et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Seulement quelques secondes après son entrée elle les sentait déjà, ces regards curieux, haineux et mesquins. Elle s'en fichait, la petite brune avançait coûte que coûte, au milieu de cette marée humaine vicieuse. C'était ça qu'Hermione cherchait chaque jour, cette force qu'elle puisait dans leurs jugements, celle de leur montrer à chacun qu'elle était toujours vivante. Alors, elle dessina son habituel sourire hautain, mur de façade et arpenta en bombant la poitrine le campus de la Sorbonne Clignancourt.

.

Drago avait un horrible mal de tête, une sacrée gueule de bois qu'il peinait à faire passer avec des médicaments, déjà son troisième cachets et rien n'y faisait. La douleur persistait. Il ouvrit lamentablement les yeux, derrière ses longs cils blonds il discerna un rai de lumière du dehors, puis le bruit singulier des oiseaux. Quelle heure était-il ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Grognant de douleur il se tourna dans son lit, saisit maladroitement le smartphone entrain de charger, il pressa son pouce sur le bouton et la lumière vive de l'écran jaillit. Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de distinguer l'heure malgré sa sévère myopie. 15 h 49. Et quelques messages de Blaise.

Le jeune Malfoy s'était finalement levé au alentour de 18 h, il avait précautionneusement éteint son téléphone, préférant jouer au mort. Quelques fois il aimait s'accorder des week-ends de trois jours, ayant trop abusé les autres soirs.

Drago bue une gorgée de café, soupirant de satisfaction face au goût âcre du café, son mal de tête passait lentement, trop lentement à son goût, mais il arrivait à marcher et se tenir debout, c'était déjà un grand exploit. Il finit par s'avachir sur l'un des tabourets du bar, renversant au passage du café sur le marbre.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il non sans oublier de nettoyer sa bêtise.

Drago renversa la tête en arrière essayant maladroitement de se rappeler ce week-end d'enfer. Des lumières vives, de la musique forte et de l'alcool. C'était tout, rien qu'un vague ramassis trompeur de flash-back. Encore un week-end où l'alcool avait coulé à flot dans ses veines et où sa mémoire en pâtissait. S'il continuait à cette allure, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas finir l'année. Drago ne s'occupait plus de ses cours de droit, il régressait à vu d'œil et sans Blaise il était totalement perdu. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose, ça en devenait vitale, Lucius Malefoy n'accepterait sous aucun prétexte que son fils unique rate sa licence de droit.

On sonna à l'interphone.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Démasqué

Petite introduction avant de commencer le premier chapitre:

Cette FanFiction est classée en Jeune Adulte, donc pas pour les enfants, de plus je l'ai mise en contenu Adulte. Elle comporte des scènes de violences, de sexes et de prix de drogue, peut-être pas directement dans les premiers chapitres mais il y en aura.  
Ce qui sera écrit dans cette histoire n'est pas ma pensée profonde, je ne fais que raconter selon la psychologie des personnages. Je ne prends pas de position face à la prostitution, ni à la drogue et les combats clandestins, je ne dénonce pas j'expose les faits. Donc je n'accepterais pas des jugements de valeur, mais nous pouvons toujours en discuter de façon construite et argumenté. Idem pour les commentaires.

Par contre vous pouvez vous lâcher sur mon orthographe, je sais que je suis nulle en syntaxe!

Encore une chose, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont tous à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Démasqué **

Les couloirs de la Sorbonne étaient plongés dans la grisaille parisienne, rendant l'établissement lugubre et morose, tout ça pour accentuer le moral déjà au plus bas des élèves, ceux-ci occupés par leurs examens. Ils arrivaient plus vite que prévu et personne n'y étaient vraiment préparés. Alors chacun se plongeaient ardemment dedans

Hermione sortit de son cours de politique russe, les mains dans son sac à main elle cherchait désespérément ses écouteurs, la fin de la journée venait de sonner pour elle. La jeune brune n'avait qu'une envie: se vautrer dans son lit jusqu'à demain soir. Ce soir, Dean lui avait accordé une soirée de repos, bien méritée selon lui. Hermione n'en avait pas vraiment vu l'utilité, elle avait quasiment fait la même chose que les dernières fois. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas rechigner face à une soirée tranquille dan son studio.

La brunette finit par sortir ses fameux écouteurs, elle brancha la prise jack, fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son perfecto et commença à démêler les fils. Le nez dans ses affaires elle évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les élèves sur son passage, qui eux ne se gênaient pas pour la bousculer comme ils le souhaitaient. Et dire qu'elle devait encore les supporter 2 ans. Avec le temps Hermione s'était construit une carapace, un bouclier incassable mais pas hermétique. C'était toujours blessant d'entendre ces moqueries, ces surnoms bien trop crus à son goût. Un peu de décence tout de même, son métier avait un nom bien précis pas juste une pauvre insulte qu'on balançait à n'importe quelle femme sans aucune raison.  
Hermione déboucha dans l'entrée de l'université bondée du monde, là elle coinça un de ses écouteurs dans son oreille, tournant la tête elle aperçue au loin le directeur de l'établissement. Albus Dumbledore dans son habituel costume jaune canari. Comment ne pas le repérer? En voyant le vieux accompagné d'un autre homme Hermione se planqua derrière l'un des piliers du grand hall, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois traîner au Club et poser des questions assez délicates et inhabituelles. Il était grand avec une tête de rat, maigrichon et à moitié dégarnie. A son bras droit, le brassard de la police faisait tâche sur ses habits de civile. Mais même sans cette indication, il avait tout du flic fouineur et déterminé.

\- Écoutez Capitaine Lupin, je suis sûr que vous vous trompez. Ici il n'y a pas de ça, aller voir dans les universités malfamées, je suis sûr que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'insister M. Dumbledore, mais mes informateurs ne se trompent pas, plusieurs filles étudient à la Sorbonne.

Le directeur balaya d'un revers de main les paroles de l'enquêteur.

\- Savez- vous combien elle en comporte d'établissement ? Beaucoup, mais vous ne trouvez rien chez moi. Alors maintenant partez.

\- Je suis déçu que votre orgueil vous empêche de collaborer avec nous. Mais sachez que mon enquête ne se terminera pas avant que j'ai démantelé le réseau de "Daddy".

\- Bonne journée Capitaine Lupin.

Sans un mot de plus l'enquêteur tourna les talons sous l'œil sévère du directeur. Dumbledore se mit à ruminer contre ce petit opportuniste, un abrutit de flic prêt à tout pour aboutir à ses intuitions, même à salir l'image d'une école prestigieuse. Albus Dumbledore croisa les mains dans son dos, observant les élèves qui grouillaient autour de lui, au fond de lui il savait, oui, il savait que le Capitaine Lupin avait raison, la gangrène de la prostitution avait gagné son établissement. Mais jamais il ne laisserait son nom être traîné dans la boue, et pour cela il devrait à tout prix étouffer l'affaire et la régler au plus vite en interne.

Derrière son pilier Hermione avait retenu sa respiration, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Ça y était, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à elles. La brune ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et quitta sa cachette. Elle traversa à grandes enjambées le hall, elle retira la prise jack de son portable et composa en même temps le numéro de Lavande. Hermione s'éloigna autant qu'elle put de l'université, priant pour que personne ne la suive.  
L'oreille collée au téléphone, elle attendait que Lavande décroche, la dernière sonnerie se fit entendre et Hermione soupira. Le répondeur.

\- Lavande, faut qu'on parle. Vite.

Rien de plus et rien de moins, de cette manière personne qui ne saurait quoi il s'agirait. Enfin, ça, Hermione l'espérait au fond d'elle. Si les enquêteurs de la BRP étaient remontés jusqu'à leurs lieux d'étude, ils étaient bien plus avancés que Dean leur avait fait croire, mais surtout qu'une des filles en avait malheureusement trop dit. Et ça, Dean ne devait surtout pas le savoir.  
Prise dans la panique Hermione passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés, fixant l'écran noir de son téléphone, les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, trop lentement. Il fallait absolument que Lavande réponde à son message. Puis, le coup de miracle. Le portable se mettait à sonner dans sa main, sans se faire attendre Hermione fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et porta l'objet à son oreille.

\- Hallo!

\- Hermione? C'est Parvati.

Une douche glacée s'abattit sur la jeune femme, ce n'était pas Lavande mais Parvati, au final cela revenait presque au même. Cependant Hermione perçu l'air inquiet voir désespéré de sa collègue.

\- Ils sont venus? Demanda d'emblée Hermione.

\- Oui, affirma la petite Indienne, je sais pas quoi faire. Dean va nous tuer.

\- Non, si on lui dit rien il n'en saura rien. Tu garde ça pour toi.

\- D'accord ... T'as eu Lavande?

\- Non, je lui ai laissé un message. Et toi?

\- Non plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent, écoutant le silence autour d'elle. Hermione s'était mise à prendre le chemin de son studio, il ne servait à rien qu'elle reste dehors et mieux valait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

\- Tu bosse ce soir? Demanda Parvati après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Non, Dean m'a donné ma soirée.

\- Oh ... Et bien à demain alors.

Parvati semblait déçu, une pointe de peur naissait dans son ventre.

\- Parvati, fait comme d'habitude et tout ira bien. Si Dean te demande quelque chose ... Tu dis que tu n'en sais rien. Il peut avoir confiance en toi, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Il saura que tu n'as rien dit.

\- Merci Hermione, couina presque la jeune femme.

Elle raccrocha et Hermione s'autorisa un long soupire, relâchant toute la pression qu'elle venait d'accumuler en quelques minutes. Comme toujours elle avait prit les choses en main, c'était elle en général qui gérait les situations de crise, qui réglait les différents avec les clients. Parvati était bien trop peureuse et soumise pour s'opposer à n'importe qui, et Lavande n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, alors les malheurs des autres elle s'en fichait pas mal.  
Une lumière s'afficha dans l'esprit aiguisé de la jeune femme, et si cette petite pimbêche avait déballé plus qu'il n'en fallait. Avec quelques billets en plus Hermione était persuadée que Lavande dirait tout ce qu'elle savait, son égoïsme était un réel problème au sein du groupe. Mais après tout, cela pourrait venir de n'importe qui, et puis, qui sait, Lupin faisait sûrement son petit numéro à tout Paris, il ne devait pas y avoir de quoi s'inquiéter.

C'est plus sereine qu'Hermione passa son badge contre l'interphone, prête à s'emmitoufler sous sa couette pour toute la nuit.

.

La journée avait été écrasante, les cours s'étaient enchaînés avec une lenteur affolante, à croire que la vie s'acharnait sur lui. Drago Malefoy avait passé l'une des pires journée de sa vie, ou non, mieux encore, c'était la pire vie de son existence. Oui, ça c'était mieux. Sa vie n'était qu'un ramassis d'emmerdes, d'alcool et de cocaïne. En plus de ça il fallait gérer son année de licence en droit et le perfectionnisme de sa mère, non sans compter l'autorité suprême de son géniteur. Lucius Malefoy, grand ambassadeur de Russie. Les seules fois où Drago réussissait à échapper à son quotidien trop parfait c'était le week-end, seul en boîte avec Blaise et une bouteille.

Drago passa la porte d'entrée, comme à son habitude la maison était silencieuse, son père à l'ambassade et sa mère occupée à recruter de futurs mannequins. En ce début de week-end se profilait une magnifique soirée chez lui avec Blaise, comme ses parents rentreraient tard ils auraient une bonne partie de la maison pour s'amuser, et ensuite finir la soirée dans la chambre de Drago.

\- Drago? C'est toi?

Le jeune homme se stoppa à l'entrée des escaliers, le regard soudain écarquillé. Il aurait reconnu entre mille l'accent slave de son père, quelque chose de froid et de coupant.

\- Viens, ordonna Lucius sachant pertinemment que c'était son fils, personne d'autre n'avait les clefs d'ici.

Lentement, comme un automate, Drago se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenait la voix de son père. Il le trouva bien là, debout devant la cheminée décorative, droit comme un piquet et le regard sévère. Le blond fronça les sourcils, son père ne rentrait jamais aussi tôt et qu'il soit toujours en costume aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais Drago n'en fit rien, lui, il fixait sa mère en pleure sur le canapé. Quoi ? Ça y était, ils divorçaient?

\- Vous divorcez? Demanda Drago un peu trop enjoué.

\- Drago! Réprimanda son père. Ce genre de choses ne sont pas drôles. Et non, nous ne divorçons pas.

Le jeune homme fourra les mains dans les poches de son bombers, bien déçu qu'un scandale n'explose pas dans les revues people. Narcissa Malefoy releva soudain son regard mouillé de larmes vers son fils, son rouge à lèvre s'était mélangé aux larmes, formant une bouillit rougeâtre sur son visage pâle. L'incompréhension et le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux, la situation lui échappait.

\- Ta mère a trouvé des bouteilles d'alcools fort, vide, dans ta chambre.

\- Prouvez ? Défia Drago étant persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'une farce pour enfin le déshériter.

\- Tu iras regarder la poubelle. Et je crois savoir que tu es assez friand de whisky, ajouta son père avec dédain.

Le jeune Malefoy arbora un magnifique sourire provocateur, il savait que cela faisait enrager son père qu'il ne soit pas un puriste. Malgré ses origines slaves Drago n'avait jamais pu digérer l'alcool de pomme de terre.  
Toujours maître de lui même, Malefoy Père croisa les mains dans son dos, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, si un temps soit peu qu'il en ait eu pour son fils. Il prit un air grave de père compatissant et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son fils unique.

\- Drago, nous savons que tu te drogue.

La nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, le blond s'attendait à avoir peur, à être démunit face à la découverte de son secret; mais rien, absolument rien ne le traversa.

\- Ça arrive, dit-il juste.

Sa mère fondit soudain en sanglot, son tout petit se tuait à petit feu et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à redire: ça arrive. Oui, ça arrivait, mais pas à eux, c'était les autres qui étaient faible, pas les Malefoy.

\- C'est actes sont gravissimes, renchérit Lucius.

_Comme tes magouilles avec la mafia, Papa. _Pensa Drag pour lui-même. Doucement il sentait le vent tourner en sa défaveur, ses parents avaient prévu quelque chose pour quoi il n'était pas prêt. Le garçon retroussa son nez de mécontentement, il n'aimait pas que ses parents, d'habitude si absent, se soucient soudain de son sort. Certes il allait tôt ou tard faire un scandale dans les magazines avec ses bêtises, au pire il se ferait renier et tout le monde serait heureux. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Nous allons t'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Drago, mon chéri, c'est pour ton bien, plaida sa mère, la voix enrouée par le chagrin.

\- Rien à faire, vociféra le jeune homme, déshéritez moi et comme ça tout le monde sera heureux !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Drago. Je suis ta mère et mon devoir est de te protéger, tu te détruis et nous ne pouvons te laisser faire à ta guise.

\- Cela anéantira l'image de notre famille, ajouta son père, si tu te fais prendre mes élections sont perdues d'avance.

Quelque chose de lourd lui tomba sur les épaules, il lui parut même qu'elles s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Alors c'était ça, il se présentait aux élections gouvernorales de Perm, Lucius devait présenter une famille forte et unie, sans aucun scandale si possible. N'importe qui savait que les élections slaves étaient sans pitié. Et pourtant, Drago ressentait un abandon profond de la part de son géniteur, et en prime sa mère suivait bêtement les ordres. Tout était dicté et millimétré, personne n'avait droit à l'erreur dans cette famille, toutes actions avaient un bute précis et servaient pour le bénéfice d'un autre.  
Drago se rendit compte d'une chose à cet instant précis, son père ne cherchait pas son bonheur en le sortant de ses addictions, mais sa gloire à lui, et lui seul. Drago se doutait même qu'il anéantisse la carrière de sa mère et qu'il la force à vendre son entreprise pour se consacrer corps et âme à _Ses_ élections.

\- Nous t'avons trouvé une place dans la meilleure clinique de Paris, comme ça tu ne seras pas dépaysé.

Sous les directives de son père Drago revint sur terre, cessant le flux incontrôlable de ses pensées.

\- Mes cours ? Fût la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tes cours ? Répéta ironiquement son père. Tu n'y vas même plus, une fois à Perm tu intégreras un nouveau cursus. Mais là n'est pas le problème, commence à préparer ton sac, tu pars lundi.

Ça y était, la discussion était close, Lucius venait de donner ses ordres et maintenant Drago devait les exécuter. C'était ainsi.

\- Drago, monte dans ta chambre, intima Narcissa avec une petite voix maternelle.

Les jambes lourdes et le cerveau en ébullition Drago sortit du salon, il peinait à comprendre le comment du pourquoi de tout ceci. Il était littéralement vidé, anesthésié par les paroles de son père. Lucius se débarrassait de lui comme une merde collé à sa semelle, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes approprié pour Drago. Son père se débarrassait de lui sans plus de regard.  
Il laissa tomber son sac de cours sur le sol en bois, et s'adossa à la porte déjà close. Drago passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds, à même 22 ans il se laissait dicter sa conduite par son père. Sa vie était un sketch infini.

\- _Eh gros, avait un jour dit Blaise, arrête de te laisser faire par ton géniteur, t'as 20 ans. Merde ! T'es plus un gosse. _

Drago n'avait rien trouvé à redire ce jour là, bien trop conforté dans l'idée que son père gérait tous. Il n'avait pas ce soucis de devoir penser par lui même, c'était son cocon. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était la manière de son père d'aimer, il faisait la même chose avec sa mère et ils étaient mariés, c'était de l'amour à coup sûr ! Drago avait lentement finit par comprendre que c'était de la soumission de la part de sa mère et que son père avait trouvé le bon filon pour assouvir ses pulsions dominatrice. Comment l'avait-il comprit ? Dans ses relations de jeune adolescent, sa manière d'agir ne marchait jamais, pire les filles se tiraient face à son comportement d'asservissement. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très équilibré, si il copiait son père cela n'arrangeait rien. Et puis Blaise et Théo lui avaient fait comprendre, lentement mais sûrement, que l'amour n'était pas diriger l'autre. Mais bien trop jeune pour se pencher sur le sujet complexe qu'était l'amour, Drago avait préféré les coups d'un soir, au moins c'était le genre de relation qui ne lui poserait pas de problème.

Prit d'une soudaine conscience Drago dégaina son portable, il le déverrouilla avec son empreinte digitale puis chercha le nom de Blaise dans ses contacts, il fallait absolument qu'il l'aide, lui seul pourrait.

\- Hallo ? Blaise décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Gros, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- T'es en bad trip ?

_Si seulement_, se dit Drago.

\- Mon dar' veut m'envoyer en désintox.

\- Je t'avais dit de jeter tes vieux cadavres, débile.

\- Vas te faire. J'suis pas d'humeur. Sors moi de là.

\- Drago, t'es drôle putain, ils ont pas tort de t'envoyer là-bas. C'est pas la mort, ma mère y est allée, tu vas parler à des psy et faire des activités.

Le jeune homme blond serra les dents, pourquoi voulaient-ils tous l'envoyer dans cette merde, il avait quelques accro mais pas au point d'être prit en charge. D'un poing rageur il frappa le parquet, Blaise ne pouvait pas l'abandonner de cette sorte. Il était son meilleur ami oui ou non ?

\- Sincèrement Blaise, tu pense vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être sanglé à un pieux ?

Silence.

\- Non, t'as juste besoin de diminuer.

\- Alors aide moi, si t'es mon frère.

\- T'as jusqu'à quand ?

\- Lundi.

\- Okey, je gère. Je te rappel dans une heure.

.

Pansy Parkinson était une femme d'affaire née, rien ne lui résistait, belle et intelligente elle avait la panoplie parfaite pour réussir dans la vie. Seulement, elle avait choisit un chemin bien différent de ce que lui avaient prédit ses parents. A seize elle s'était trouvée un penchant infini pour la drogue, à dix-huit elle avait quitté le cocon familiale pour gérer son propre business, s'était créée son petit réseau dans son arrondissement, puis à dix-neuf s'était emparée du 16ème, 17ème et 18ème. A vingt-et-un elle avait rencontré Dean Thomas, alias Daddy, et s'était étendu à Paris entier. Enfin, pas vraiment, Dean couvrait Paris et ses banlieues, elle, elle n'était que l'une de ses merveilleuses abeilles proliférant dans les ruelles parisiennes.  
Pansy était loin d'apprécier sa condition, mais en totale décrochage scolaire elle se voyait mal reprendre ses étude et filer une vie banale. Non, la vie clandestine était faite pour elle. C'était son destin de remplacer Dean.

Mais en attendant Pansy était coincée dans un studio de la capitale à couper de la cocaïne. Un masque chirurgicale couvrait son visage de poupée déglinguée, laissant deux perles vertes dépasser. Ses mains expertes, elles aussi protégées par des gants en latex, s'occupaient minutieusement de faire leur travail habituel. Dean avait dit que ce week-end allait être mémorable et que tout devait être savamment prêt.  
La sonnerie de son portable la sortie de ses pensées. Qui était l'idiot qui l'appelait ? Elle parierait sur cet abrutit de Lee Jordan, toujours à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Soupirant de tout son être Pansy baissa son masque et retira son gant droit. Elle décrocha.

\- Hallo ?

\- Pans' ? C'est Blaise.

Elle se radoucie, Blaise était le genre de client à rarement appeler.

\- Je suis pas dispo avant ce soir, va falloir attendre.

\- C'est plus une faveur que j'ai à te faire.

Décidément cet appel prenait une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer. Cependant elle ne raccrocha pas, attendant de voir ce que lui voulait son plus fidèle client.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Un pote à besoin de se faire oublier quelques temps. De bosser tranquille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit, où Pansy réfléchissait si oui ou non elle aiderait Blaise, si cet acte en valait réellement la peine.

\- C'est Drago. Mon pote blond. L'un de tes plus gros acheteur.

\- Pour qui d'autre tu demanderais de l'aide, je me doutais bien que c'était cet abrutit.

Oui, Pansy avait la fâcheuse habitude d'appeler tout le monde abrutit.

\- Qu'il vienne au Club ce soir, Dean aura du taf. Mais attention, c'est pas de tout repos.

\- Je pense qu'il est prêt à prendre n'importe quoi.

\- A ce soir Blaise.

\- Prends soin de toi, Pans '.

Et elle raccrocha les idées en vrac. Dean cherchait toujours dans ce domaine là, et si elle se souvenait bien de Drago il avait la carrure parfaite pour convenir à son patron, ça amocherait peut-être sa gueule d'ange mais il en aurait pour son argent. Dean était très généreux, si on le lui rendait bien.


	3. Chapitre 2: Proposition

**Chapitre 2 : Proposition**

Blaise l'avait finalement appelé une bonne heure après leur conversation, lui donnant une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. _31 rue du Faubourg du Temple, 20__ème__, à 22h_. Drago avait précautionneusement regardé sur GoogleMaps avant de répondre à Blaise, c'était un nightclub nommé « Passion Rouge », avec de très bons commentaires et une déco admirablement branché. Evidemment tout était rouge à l'intérieur, pour être en accord avec le nom de l'enseigne. Blaise ne l'y avait jamais emmené, il ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais fait mention. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il aille là-bas ? Mais après tout Drago n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit l'inconnu total, soit une vie dénuée de sens et de sentiments. Et puis, n'avait-il pas 22 ans, l'âge où il pouvait décider par lui-même, si, et Drago devait prendre sa vie en main, c'était non négligeable.

21h15 sonna, Drago hissa sur ses épaules son sac à dos savamment préparé, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Un vent glacé lui battit le visage, cette nuit de février promettait d'être affreusement froide. Drago passa une jambe dans le vide, cherchant à tâtons le toit de la véranda. Le jeune Malefoy avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, faisant une grande preuve de courage de défier son père, mais sûrement pas assez pour passer de front devant lui. Drago avait ses limites, et il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop d'un coup.  
Avec assurance, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait le mur une innombrable de fois, Drago traversa le toit vitrée de la véranda, marchant çà et là sur les racines de lierres mortes. Il finit par sauter dans l'herbe gelée, dérapant quelque peu avec ses baskets. Sans un regard en arrière il traversa le jardin jusqu'au bosquet de bambou, là il se fraya un chemin parmi la masse et atteignit enfin le portail qui donnait sur l'entrée des domestiques, plus utilisé depuis le siècle dernier. Drago déboucha dans une petite rue aux pavés humides, sombre et sans lampadaire. Il prit la direction de droite, sachant que la gauche était un cul de sac. Comme tous les soirs le quartier était désert et silencieux, rien de bien exceptionnelle pour un lieu exclusivement fait de résidence. Il remonta la rue de Grenelle, seul et sans personne pour le voir, comme d'habitude l'endroit était éclairé par les lampadaires qui reflétaient leur lumières jaunes sur les murs blancs des immeubles, la rue propre et distinguée était la parfaite définition de la bourgeoisie parisienne.  
Drago déboucha sur une rue parallèle, à quelques mètres de là il repéra la bouche de métro Saint Sulpice, sans plus attendre il s'y engouffra, dévalant les escaliers couvert de chewing-gum sales. Il retrouva enfin la chaleur et l'odeur caractéristique des sous-sols parisien, ce mélange d'électricité et de souffre, tout cela rehaussé par un vieux parfum passé de grand-mère. C'était ça Paris. Drago se remémora le plan du métro qu'il devait prendre : trouver le M4 direction Porte de Clignancourt, descendre à Châtelet, ensuite le M11 direction Mairie des Lilas et s'arrêter à République. Tout un programme en soit.

La nuit Parisienne était belle, illuminée par des milliers de lampadaires aux lumières dorés, la Tour Eiffel et sa prestance luminaire. Drago en avait vu des villes, mais Paris restait sa préféré, il n'en savait trop pourquoi, mais elle restait là, logé dans son cœur comme une note de nostalgie.  
Le jeune homme s'était assis près d'une des fenêtres du wagon, observant le paysage alterner entre les stations lumineuses et les couloirs noirs et puants. Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'il valdinguait dans son siège, secoué de part et d'autre dans ce vieux métro poussiéreux. Drago avait l'impression que ce trajet n'en finissait pas, interminable et silencieux. Il avait eu le temps de tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, tout lui criait de rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit inconnu, dont il ne savait rien mis à part que quelqu'un là-bas aurait la bonté de l'aider. C'était se jeter dans la gueule du lion, rien de bien moins méchant selon Blaise. Drago avait confiance en son meilleur ami, mais il devait admettre que sur ce coup là il était plus que méfiant. Blaise Zabini avait une mère potentiellement toxicomane et trempait dans pas mal d'emmerdes, c'était un ami fidèle et loyale, jamais à dénoncer personne, mais ses plans restaient tout de même louche. Drago l'avait apprécié pour ça : ses plans qui finissaient toujours mal. Mais là, Drago jouait sa vie.

\- Drago ?

Le concerné releva la tête dans la nuit noire, là, sous un réverbère, l'attendait son plus fidèle ami, Blaise Zabini. Le blondinet se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambés. Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main en signe de salutation, puis sans un mot de plus Blaise prit le mouvement de la marche. Il avançait assez vite, pressant le pas comme s'ils étaient en retard.

\- C'est loin ? demanda Drago une fois qu'ils quittèrent la Place de la République.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Encore quelques mètres.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmène dans un nightclub ?

\- Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

\- Du style ?

\- Une assurance au cas où ton père emploie les grands moyens pour te chercher, un toit ainsi… qu'un taf, acheva le métis.

Drago se stoppa net dans sa course, derrière lui des gens râlèrent en les voyant ralentir d'un coup. Les deux garçons ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, Blaise bien trop soucieux du retard qu'ils prenaient. Le blond lui lança un regard suspicieux, quelque chose clochait définitivement dans l'histoire.

\- Tu magouilles avec la mafia ?

\- Non ! S'empressa de répondre le métis.

\- Blaise…

\- Ok, ok. Il a son réseau, mais c'est pas directement lié. J'te jure, parole de Zabini.

\- Ton père a trompé ta mère, argua Drago pas du tout dupe.

Blaise roula des yeux, cette histoire le suivait depuis le collège et jamais personne n'avait voulu faire la différence entre lui et son géniteur.

\- Oui mais là c'est moi.

\- Alors, dis « parole de Blaise ».

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Drago, ils n'arrivaient jamais à rester trop longtemps sérieux ensemble. Blaise lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, soupirant faussement, la maturité n'atteindrait jamais le jeune Malefoy.

\- Parole de scout alors, il n'a aucun lien avec la mafia Russe.

\- Même pas un peu ?

\- Même pas un peu, assura Blaise, il est black.

\- Et ?

\- Bah… Vous êtes plutôt raciste non ?

\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! Regarde, t'es mon pote.

\- Je suis métis, abrutit.

\- C'est quand même un peu pareil…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, Drago avait toujours le don de toucher les cordes sensibles quand il s'y mettait. Zabini avait toujours détesté les amalgames dans ce genre là, il était fier de son mélange d'origine.

\- Allez, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Dean nous attend.

Sans un mot de plus les deux garçons se remirent en route, avançant dans le quartier bondé de fêtards qui n'attendaient que la nuit pour s'amuser. Déjà les enseignes lumineuses se mettaient à briller dans le noir, invitant chacun à venir se vautrer dans la luxure du vendredi soir, puis la musique saoulante des boîtes de nuit bien trop agressive. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, en ces soirs de fêtes infinies, elle devenait le saint Graal tant souhaité.

« Passion Rouge » illuminait l'enseigne peinte en blanc, le style victorien de l'immeuble ne pouvait laisser présager q'un nightclub se tenait en son sein. En haut de quelques marches deux videurs se tenaient droit, bouchant les trois quarts de l'entrée. Chose étonnante, personne ne faisait la queue pour avoir une place à l'intérieur.

\- Salut les gars, on vient de la part de Pansy.

Drago écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux videurs, à l'air passablement idiot, s'entre regardèrent quelques secondes.

\- T'as pas demandé de l'aide à elle, quand même ? Chuchota le blond.

\- La preuve qu'elle est sympa, elle nous aide, répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est un mauvais plan pour nous tuer.

\- Je connais…

\- Elle arrive, coupa le videur de gauche, qui venait de prévenir la concerné par message.

Quelques minutes suffirent à la belle Parkinson pour franchir le pas de la porte, elle se fraya un chemin entre les deux ourses, donnant un coup de coude à Crabbe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil quand elle passa. Toujours dans sa classe naturelle, Pansy tenait une cigarette dans sa main droite, vêtue de ses habituelles robes en similicuir dont elle raffolait et de cuissarde en daim. Elle toisa de ses yeux verts les deux garçons avant d'expulser avec mépris un nuage de fumée.

\- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle en signe de salutation.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy, répondit Blaise.

\- Parkinson, bougonna Drago.

De sa main libre elle leur fit signe de la suivre, les deux videurs bougèrent à peine quand les garçons passèrent. L'intérieur était aussi luxueux que l'extérieur, un long tapis rouge brodé d'or menait à une large porte ouverte qui desservait des escaliers descendant. Deux autres partaient vers le haut, menant au reste de l'immeuble. Pansy se dirigea droit vers celui du bas, bien sombre et résonnant d'une musique assourdissante. Drago devina qu'il devait mener au nightclub, plutôt bien pensé comme idée.  
L'endroit était chaud et humide, sentant l'alcool et la transpiration, même dans ce grand espace rougeâtre n'importe qui serait devenu claustrophobe. La boîte avait quelque chose de malsain, une sensation que Drago n'arrivait pas à occulter, le noir, le rouge, tout le rendait… Mal à l'aise. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son ami et Parkinson parmi les tables vides du nightclub. Ça aussi c'était assez étrange, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Deux barmans étaient entrain d'astiquer des verres, une blonde assise au bar avec un martini, qui d'ailleurs lorgnait sur Blaise. Comment une boîte aussi bien entretenu et bien placé pouvait tourner avec si peu de monde ? A moins que… _Oh l'enflure !_ pensa Drago.

\- Pansy chérie ! Chantonna un homme debout sur une table dans un angle de la pièce.

Il était grand, élancé et portait un costume rose bonbon, sans chemise. Coincée dans sa coupe afro, une paire de lunette mouche faisait tâche. D'un mouvement souple il descendit de la table basse, venant serrer la petite brune dans ses bras. Pansy lui rendit son étreinte, tapant amicalement dans son dos. L'homme, qui d'ailleurs ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'eux, porta son regard sur les deux garçons.

\- Mais que m'amènes-tu ?

\- Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé toute à l'heure, Drago a besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Ooooh, oui. Je me souviens. Lee ! Apporte-nous de quoi boire, tu veux bien.

Dean, ce qu'avait présumé Drago, les fit asseoir autour de la table sur laquelle il était debout il y a quelque instant. Ils se retrouvèrent sur des canapés en cuirs, et Dean passa un bras nonchalant autour des épaules de Pansy.

\- Moi c'est Dean, mais tout le monde me surnomme Daddy, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il fit un geste évasif de la main puis reprit :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Drago déglutit, mentir ou simplement énoncer la vérité ? Sa situation était bien trop nulle pour être racontée, à 22 ans il quittait papa et maman pour échapper à la désintox. Qui aurait rêvé de ça ? Personne.

\- C'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, lâcha Pansy.

\- Mais non ? S'étonna le patron. Comment va ce bon vieux Lucius ?

\- Pas trop mal, il se présente à l'élection gouvernoral de Perm.

\- Il s'est rangé ?

\- Faut bien, tôt ou tard.

Dean se renfonça plus profondément dans son siège, toisant sans pudeur le jeune Malefoy. Drago se doutait que son père était connu dans le milieu, et il savait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à demander une petite aide à ses anciens amis.

\- Et donc maintenant tu souhaites reprendre le boulot de Papa ? Questionna Dean, de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Détourner de l'argent et faire du trafic d'arme ? Non, j'suis pas du genre à être la tête.

\- Mais plus les muscles, termina Dean.

\- Si ça peut convenir, conclu Drago.

A ce moment même il jouait son destin, si Dean accrochait le reste était gagné. A l'instant même où il était entré Drago avait su que Dean trempait dans la prostitution, la came et les combats illégaux. Si Drago avait au départ douté que Blaise lui propose de faire le trottoir, il s'était tout de suite ravisé en voyant le regard de Daddy, il le détaillait de haut en bas. Puis son statut, jamais personne n'abaisserait un Malefoy à se prostituer, la bagarre était beaucoup plus prestigieuse.  
Le dénommé Lee apporta enfin ce que lui avait commandé son patron, deux bières, un mojito et une tequila.

\- Lève-toi que je t'examine, ordonna Dean.

Drago s'exécuta, il retira son bombers puis son sweat, se révélant en t-shirt à manche courte. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un catcheur, mais il gardait une forme physique pour satisfaire son ego. Il sentait qu'on le détaillait, qu'on regardait chaque centimètre de son corps.

\- Ça va, c'est pas mal. T'as intérêt à bosser, tu commences le week-end prochain.

Un peu court, trouva Drago, mais c'était déjà pas mal, il était pris à l'essai. Il se rassit sur le canapé, oubliant de remettre son sweat et sa veste, de toute manière il faisait assez chaud comme ça.  
Quand il revint au moment présent la discussion avait viré de bord, ils employaient des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas et une nouvelle personne s'était greffée au petit groupe. C'était la blonde du bar, une jeune fille bien en chaire aux longs cheveux blonds lissés à la perfection, moulée dans une robe grise à paillette avec un décolleté plongeant. La jeune femme lui jeta un petit regard coquin, croisant et décroisant ses jambes. C'était idiot, il n'avait que sa carte sur lui.

Autour d'eux la boîte s'était peu à peu remplit, des hommes et des femmes, jeunes ou vieux, finalement il y avait de tout. La musique retentissait soudain plus fort, la piste de danse avait été ouverte et la petite foule se déchaînait dessus. Au final, Passion Rouge avait l'air d'un club comme un autre.

.

\- Bouseuse.

\- Tête de gland.

\- Trou noir.

\- Sac à pute.

\- Face de chatte.

\- Ça c'était nul, soupira Pansy.

\- Ah, parce que « sac à pute » c'est mieux ?

\- Non, effectivement, abdiqua la jeune femme en portant le goulot du la bouteille à ses lèvres.

\- Donc j'ai une meilleure imagination que toi, assura Drago.

\- « Trou noir » et « bouseuse » c'est pas imaginatif.

\- Ça se dit déjà plus qu'imaginatif.

\- C'est un mot, abrutit.

\- Non.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Drago pouffait de rire dans son coin, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce soir, boire avec Malefoy s'était vraiment l'idée du siècle. Il était chiant au possible et tenait malheureusement trop bien l'alcool.  
La jeune femme s'accouda au rebord du balcon, sous le métal froid sa peau se hérissa, elle porta son regard vers Drago, il se tenait assis sur la rambarde, les pieds coincés dans les arabesques en fer du balcon, dos au vide. Il fixait le ciel noir d'un œil absent, écoutant lascivement la musique remonter du sous-sol.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es tiré de chez toi ? Demanda Pansy en détournant ses yeux de lui.

\- Mes parents m'aiment pas.

\- Genre ?

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de partir.

\- Pourquoi accepter le boulot de Dean ?

Drago haussa les épaules, pourquoi celui-là et pas un autre ? Il n'en savait pas très bien lui-même, Blaise lui avait proposé une aventure sans fin et il avait accepté sans broncher, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y aurait au bout. Il fallait qu'il lâche prise, qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête avec les convictions de ses parents. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et ne l'avait jamais été.

\- L'aventure ? Tenta le blond.

\- Tu vas finir dans une benne à ordure avec une balle en pleine tête.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça alors, le goût du risque.

\- T'es suicidaire.

Le blond tourna son regard vers Pansy, plongeant dans ses yeux verts. Et dire qu'il la détestait pour il ne savait trop quelle raison, finalement il s'avérait que c'était une chouette nana.

\- Et toi ? Tu bosse pas ?

\- Non, j'ai fait ma part pour aujourd'hui.

\- En me présentant à Dean ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ça c'était un plus, j'ai coupé de la coke toute la journée, j'ai plus de narine et la tête qui tourne.

\- Et en plus tu bois, rajouta Drago.

\- Et en plus je bois… T'es pas chiant toi, hein.

\- Aaaaah, putain. C'était bon.

Blaise fit son entrée sur le balcon, reboutonnant sa chemise avec empressement. Avec un air ravi que Drago ne lui connaissait pas il prit la bouteille des mains de Pansy et en avala quatre bonnes gorgées, puis explosa un nouveau « ah » significatif.

\- C'était si bien que ça ? Demanda le blondinet incrédule.

\- J'ai jamais vu ça, elle suce comme une déesse.

\- Perso j'ai jamais vu une « déesse » aussi grosse, fit remarquer Pansy avec amusement.

\- Tu veux chopper quoi avec un cure-dent ? Questionna Blaise avec un regard équivoque.

\- Blaise, on en a déjà parlé… Soupira Drago.

\- Il aime les grosses ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- C'est un fétichiste des culs bien rembourrés, expliqua Drago.

\- Vous faites chier sérieux, la femme est belle quel que soit sa taille de culotte.

\- Ah mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire, se défendit Drago en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Pas toi ? S'égosilla Pansy, le regard outré.

\- Le culte de la minceur c'est moche, Parkinson.

\- Mouai'f… En attendant Lavande c'est l'une des moins chères que tu trouveras ici, Blaise.

Le concerné émit un sifflement, il venait le lâcher une jolie petite somme pour une heure et demi avec la blonde, alors les autres il n'imaginait pas combien elles devaient coûter.

-C'est qui la plus chère ? Demanda Drago, soudain intéressé malgré lui.

\- Madame tout le monde, la chouchoute de Dean, et malgré les apparences tout le monde se l'arrache.

\- Pourquoi ? S'intéressa Blaise.

\- Vous verrez demain, aujourd'hui elle était de repos.

\- Les règles ? supposa Blaise.

\- Naan, y'en a c'est leur dada de lécher des chattes en sang, contredit Drago, ça vaut encore plus chère.

\- Vous êtes grave les mecs, soupira Pansy, elle lui a juste fait gagner 9 200 en une soirée.

\- Comment ? S'entendirent prononcer simultanément les deux garçons.

\- Ça j'en ai aucune idée, et elle haussa les épaules.

En réalité elle en savait un peu plus sur l'histoire du week-end dernier, Dean avait dégoté un sacré mec prêt à y mettre le prix pour une soirée entière, un peu louche mais pas plus que ceux qui fréquentaient déjà le club. Il avait fait monter Hermione dans l'une des chambres, elle en était sortie simplement le lendemain matin, sans un mot ni rien, et depuis personne ne l'avait revu. Lavande s'était amusée à dire qu'elle s'était suicidée, il fallait dire qu'elle avait mal prit qu'Hermione prenne sa place de favorite.


	4. Chapitre 3: La rencontre

**Chapitre 3: La rencontre**

Il la regardait danser lascivement depuis une bonne heure, son verre de whisky dans la main lui gelait la cuisse, mais ça Drago n'en avait rien à faire, il la fixait danser sous les néons rouges de la piste. Elle ondulait contre un de ses clients, le charmant de sa banalité déconcertante. Pansy avait raison, le petit bijou de Dean était Madame tout le monde, ni belle, ni moche, juste mignonne. Drago ne l'avait vu que de loin, bien peu pour juger de ses attraits physiques, mais il n'avait rien ressenti en la voyant. Seule chose qu'il avait trouvé attrayante, sa robe courte en sequin couleur essence. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait se taper une des filles de Dean, pas qu'il manquait d'argent, mais il n'avait pas la tête à prendre du plaisir avec autrui. Grand Mère Druella avait toujours dit : si tu n'en vois pas ton propre plaisir, tu n'achètes pas. Elle n'avait pas tort, certes un peu rapiat sur les bords, mais elle n'en avait pas moins inculqué certaines valeurs à Drago, qu'il utilisait toujours.

Le jeune Malefoy porta le verre presque vide à ses lèvres, accueillant avec délice le goût âcre du whisky. Cette soirée était affreusement ennuyeuse, Pansy se faufilait dans la foule pour vendre ses produits et Blaise draguait çà et là des filles en tout genre. Et lui, seul sur son canapé à boire, si ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Un couple s'avachit bruyamment sur les canapés voisins au siens, Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il entendait la fille glousser et ricaner. Il détestait ce genre de petit couple de soirée tout mignon tout plein à se peloter sur une banquette privée. Voulant éviter le supplice suprême le jeune homme se retourna vers les deux tourtereaux, prêt à leur foutre la trouille de leur vie avec son magnifique accent emprunté à son géniteur. Mais il se figea, tombant nez à nez avec deux perles noisettes froides, dénuées de sentiments et vide. Elles juraient avec le sourire candide affiché sur son visage d'ange déchu, un vrai tableau.

\- Un problème mon gars ? Questionna le jeune homme qui tenait fermement dans ses bras la jeune fille.

\- C'est pas une chambre ici, alors vous êtes sympa vous copulez pas ici.

Le jeune homme se raidit d'un coup, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Drago prenne son fameux accent si prononcé, cet avant goût nordique eut cependant le dont de lui faire perdre son sourire hautain. Drago étira ses lèvres intérieurement, il n'était sûrement pas du milieu et avait dû économiser une petite fortune pour se payer le joujou de Dean, et il devait prendre Drago pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un gros mafieux Russe.

Occupé à foutre la trouille au jeune homme il ne vit pas Hermione se rapprocher de lui, elle s'était minutieusement soustraite à l'étreinte de son potentiel client, puis s'était accoudée au dossier séparant les deux banquettes. Elle avait détaillé ce jeune homme blond, bien plus âgé qu'elle ça c'était sûr, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans le carré VIP. Un nouveau jouet à Dean ? Probablement.

_\- Iz kakoy strany*_ ? Demanda-t-elle prenant soin d'utiliser son meilleur accent.

Drago tourna un regard incrédule sur elle, Hermione, ou le joujou le Dean, elle l'avait prononcé dans un dialecte parfait sans aucune faute de prononciation. _Tu viens de quel pays ?_ La garce, l'avait-elle apprit dans chaque langue pour mieux appâter ses clients ?

-_ Pozabot'sya o svoyem kliyente, on trebuyet tebya,**_ répliqua Drago.

\- Je sais m'occuper de mes clients, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Le jeune homme n'en fit rien, elle maîtrisait peut-être son sujet alors... Intéressant. Ils se fixèrent un instant, cherchant qui des deux allaient décrocher le regard en premier. Il devait bien avouer que Pansy avait raison, Hermione avait un physique banal mais elle n'en restait pas moins intrigante par son caractère... Et ses yeux.

La brunette se sentit tirer en arrière, Seamus avait impudiquement attrapé ses hanches, la ramenant vers lui dans un geste possessif. Elle ravala une réplique cinglante, elle n'était pas un vulgaire objet qu'on trimbalait à sa guise !

\- Vas pas voir ailleurs, t'es à moi pour ce soir, cracha Seamus, se voulant autoritaire.

\- T'as pas encore payé, t'as aucun droit de propriété !

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, lui intimant de dégager ses sales mains de son corps. Piqué au vif dans son orgueil il l'a lâcha d'un coup sec, jamais une putain ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, jamais. Seamus se leva d'un bon, bien décidé à aller régler ce petit problème avec Dean.

De leur côté Hermione et Drago pouffèrent de rire, visiblement il n'avait pas aimé se faire remballer par une gamine dans son genre. La jeune femme saisit son mojito posé sur la table, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme blond. C'était l'occasion de faire la connaissance de son nouveau collège de travail.

\- Ça ne risque pas de te porter préjudice ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ça ? Non, Dean les laisse s'amuser un peu, il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu de quoi payer.

\- C'est un concept, il haussa les épaules, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Hermione en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus, elle vint s'accouder à la jointure des deux banquette, bien curieuse de découvrir qui était ce jeune homme blond parlant parfaitement le russe. Elle nota d'ailleurs qu'il avait perdu son accent de vieux parrain, sûrement un subterfuge pour se faire obéir face à des inconnus.

\- Alors, c'est toi le nouveau jouet de Dean ? Tu m'as l'air bien maigrichon.

Drago fut piqué dans son orgueil, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- Je préfère poids plume.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Moi c'est Hermione.

\- Drago.

\- C'est pas Russe.

\- Non, c'est Croate.

\- T'es pas Russe mais Croate alors. Pourquoi t'as menti à Dean ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, elle était drôlement bavarde et curieuse. Qu'y avait-il dans son verre ?

\- Je suis de nationalité russe, né à Perm. Après, vas savoir pourquoi mes dar' mon appelés comme ça.

\- Pas faux, c'est toujours étrange de donner un nom à quelqu'un.

Elle vint poser son menton sur son avant bas, se piquant légèrement avec les sequins hérissés.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille en tout cas, elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en levant son verre comme pour trinquer.

Sans se poser plus de question il trinqua, plutôt enchanté de faire ami-ami avec la favorite de Dean, c'était sûrement une bonne chose si il rentrait dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- On est collègue maintenant.

\- Pas vraiment, contredit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'appartiens à Dean comme tout le monde ici, t'es pas plus privilégié que quiconque.

Drago se pencha vers elle avec lenteur, ne quittant pas ses orbes noisettes, il émit un ricanement de dédain.

\- Peut-être, mais moi j'écarte pas les jambes pour de l'argent.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur sous les siens, ça avait eu un goût délicieux dans sa bouche, c'était peut-être la favorite de Dean mais elle n'en restait pas moins une prostitué.

\- Tu te fais casser la gueule pour de l'argent, j'en vois pas spécialement la fierté, cracha-t-elle acerbe.

Sa phrase lui était allée droit au cœur, Hermione se sentait vexée et humiliée, elle se heurtait souvent à ce genre de propos rétrogrades, et encore maintenant elle peinait à ne pas être affectée. C'était blessant, beaucoup trop blessant, surtout venant d'un abrutit peroxydé qui finirait avec un trauma crânien dans deux mois. Avec prestance la jeune femme se releva, toisant avec mépris Drago.

\- Hâte de te voir t'écrouler sur le ring avec une commotion cérébrale, un verra ce que tu penses de la prostitution une fois transformé en légume.

\- Hâte de voir quand tu chopperas ta prochaine MST, renchérit Drago avec le même ton suffisant.

Gonflée à bloc Hermione tourna les talons, c'était un abrutit rien de plus ni de moins. Elle avait hâte d'engueuler l'imbécile qui l'avait fait venir, qu'elle lui passe un savon pour avoir des choix aussi con. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses boucles fraîchement dessinées, il fallait qu'elle prenne un petit remontant, ce crétin lui avait fait voir rouge et il fallait qu'elle redescende au plus vite, sinon Dean ne serait pas très content, elle avait du travail.

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes du club, l'atmosphère lourde et chaude avait fini par lui faire tourner la tête, contre son gré elle avait dû boire deux shots de vodka, rien qui puisse l'aider à redevenir elle-même. Trébuchant à moitié sur ses talons elle se stoppa en face d'un des lavabo, posant ses mains sur le contour froid de la céramique. La brune ferma les yeux, le monde tournait trop, ça en devenait insupportable, comme si dans la seconde elle allait faire une syncope.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, elle les releva et croisa ceux de Pansy dans la glace, sa main sur son épaule.

\- T'es toute pâle, fit remarquer sa collègue.

\- J'suis barbouillée, confia Hermione.

\- T'as bu ?

Elle hocha la tête, si c'était nécessaire elle était prête à aller se faire vomir pour atténuer les effets de l'alcool. De son côté Pansy secoua la tête, certains étaient prêt à tout pour ne serait-ce que satisfaire leur plaisir, affligeant. La jeune femme sortit un pochon de son soutient-gorge, elle l'ouvrit et déposa son contenu sur le plan de travail. Médusée, Hermione la laissa faire, elle n'en avait que rarement pris, mais il était indéniable que la cocaïne était un boostant miracle.

\- Prends, c'est cadeau, ça fait passer l'alcool.

\- Vraiment ? Hésita Hermione.

\- Fais moi confiance, certaines drogues annules les effets de l'alcool.

Encore peu convaincue Hermione ramena d'une main ses boucles sur sa nuque, puis avec sa narine rafla les deux traces que Pansy lui avait minutieusement préparées. Elle renversa ensuite la tête en arrière, inspirant fortement la poudre. Ça piquait, c'était âcre, horrible !

\- Tu verras, avec ça tu tiendras toute la nuit.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas la première fois, rassura la brunette.

Pansy lui rendit un petit sourire, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle ressentait toujours un élan de sororité envers Hermione, elles n'avaient que deux ans d'écart mais la jeune femme restait sa protégée.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as croisé le nouveau blondinet... Tu sais...

\- Blondinet ?

\- Drak... Oh, je sais plus. Le nouveau boxeur de Dean, j'ai mangé son nom.

Déjà, Hermione sentait sa narine s'anesthésier et la goûte descendre le long de sa gorge.

\- Oh, Drago.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Un vrai connard.

Pansy ricana, elle s'était doutée que ça ne collerait pas entre eux.

\- Il a son caractère, mais il a bon fond. C'est son côté slave qui le rend comme ça.

\- Je dirais surtout son côté misogyne.

\- Drago n'est pas misogyne, assura Pansy sûre d'elle.

Hermione haussa les épaules, peut-être que Pansy le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.

\- Sûrement, mais il a une basse estime des escortes.

L'autre jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, avec son éducation il était évident qu'il s'était cru supérieur à Hermione, Drago apprendrait avec le temps. Pansy posa une main amicale sur le bras de son amie, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

\- T'occupe de lui, c'est pas un connard il est juste sacrément con, mais il est pas méchant, contrairement à ce qu'il aime faire croire. Et de toute manière vous serez pas amenés à vous fréquenter.

\- Pas faux, j'aurais pas supporté.

Hermione finit par replacer une boucle au dessus de sa tête, enfin prête à y retourner. La cocaïne avait fait son effet et elle se sentait d'attaque à retourner sur la piste. Elle espérait juste que Dean n'ait pas trouvé un autre barge pour ce soir.

\- A toute ! Scanda la jolie brune.

\- Attends, la retint Pansy.

La jeune femme se retourna, ses pupilles avaient déjà doublées de volume et ses membres fourmillaient d'excitation.

\- Prends ça, ça te serviras.

Pansy lui tendit un pochon remplit de cocaïne, elle lui glissa doucement dans son décolleté, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas tomber.

\- Tu mettras ça sur ma note, confirma Hermione.

\- Ça marche.

Et elle la lâcha.

.

\- T'as trouvé ? Demanda d'emblée Drago quand Blaise revint enfin sur leur banquette.

Le métis se laissa lourdement tomber, il se mit à fixer un point imprécis parmi la foule de danseurs, Blaise semblait complètement ailleurs.

\- Blaise ? Appela le jeune homme à sa gauche.

\- Hmmm ?

\- T'as quoi ?

\- J'en ai marre des coups d'un soir, il tourna la tête pour fixer Drago, t'as pas envie de te poser, toi ?

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules, il n'y avait jamais pensé et ce n'était certainement pas dans ses projets actuels. Il finit par secouer la tête, non, pour le moment il n'en avait que faire de se trimbaler une nana à son bras.

\- Bah, moi, si. J'ai vraiment envie d'affection, pas juste une fellation, mais quelque chose de réel, tu vois ?

Drago hocha la tête, il n'en voyait pas très bien l'utilité mais il hochait tout de même la tête. Il avait bien senti que Blaise avait besoin de se confier un peu, alors il avait endossé son rôle de pote.

\- J'ai envie de me poser avec une personne que j'aime, genre là, tout de suite.

\- Tu sais que ça se construit pas en un jour une relation, intervint Drago face aux idées utopiques de son ami.

\- Bah oui, abrutit. C'est pour ça que j'ai téléchargé une appli de rencontre.

\- Tinder c'est pas une appli de rencontre, contredit le blond.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, prenant soudain un air blasé.

\- Tu sais jamais de quoi sera fait une rencontre. Et j'ai été clair sur mon profil, je veux du sérieux.

Drago se rapprocha quelque peu de son meilleure ami, il était assez préoccupé par les nouvelles idées de Blaise, c'était son expérience d'hier soir qui l'avait refroidit ? Il fallait dire que Zabini n'avait jamais couché avec une prostitué, cela lui avait peut-être fait reconsidérer ses idées sur l'engagement.

\- Drago, t'es sûr que t'as pas envie ?

\- Non.

\- T'as même pas envisagé le truc ?

\- Le seul scénario aurait été que mon père choisisse et que j'ai des maîtresses.

\- Tu annihile ton père mais au fond tu fais pareille que lui. Même si t'aime pas ta femme t'as la décence de pas la tromper.

Blaise regretta sa phrase la seconde après qu'il l'ai prononcée, Drago avait toujours détesté qu'on le compare à Lucius, il avait d'ailleurs toujours tout mit en oeuvre pour être son contraire. Le jeune Malefoy s'était renfermé, trouvant la contemplation de la foule de danseur soudain plus intéressante. Il savait que Blaise n'avait pas voulu le vexer, mais la vérité n'était-elle pas blessante ? Drago en revenait à regretter sa phrase, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait devenir. En quittant ses parents il s'était choisi une nouvelle vie, une autre manière de penser, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure et il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir à se construire une personnalité propre à lui.

\- Elle te plaît ?

Drago releva soudain la tête vers son meilleur ami, la discussion venait de virer de bord. Il ne servait pas à grand chose que Blaise s'excuse, ça aurait été des mots pour rien, de plus il avait tout à fait raison. Alors, pour éviter à Drago de broyer du noir, Blaise avait choisi un autre sujet: Hermione.

\- Physiquement ? Ça peut aller, consentit Drago.

\- C'est vrai, elle a du charme.

\- J'irais pas jusque là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a un sale caractère, assura le blond.

\- Ça, je te le fais pas dire.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent simultanément, puis, avec un arrière goût de crainte au fond de la gorge, relevèrent timidement leurs yeux vers Dean. Celui-ci était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé et les surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait un sourire amusé accroché au visage, et ses pupilles dilatés se fondaient dans son iris brunes.

Drago ouvrit subitement la bouche, persuadé qu'il venait de dire la pire connerie de sa vie. Critiquer ouvertement la chouchoute du patron, l'idée du siècle. Dean émit un ricanement face à l'air affolé de son nouveau poulain, il aurait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'accommoder à Hermione.

\- Fais pas cette tête, elle est insupportable, et encore, tu l'a connais pas personnellement.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Drago.

\- C'est une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur les bords, parfois ça sert, parfois c'est chiant.

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde se l'arrache ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Ça, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua le proxénète.

\- Tu te l'es jamais tapé ?

\- Un bon dealer ne touche pas à sa came, c'est une règle de base, récita Dean comme une citation ancienne.

\- Ce que n'a visiblement pas compris Pansy, soupira pour lui même Drago.

\- Exactement, assura Dean, c'est pour ça qu'elle me sert de moins en moins à grand chose.

Lentement la phrase du patron fit son chemin, passant avec difficulté les barrières de l'esprit du jeune Malefoy. Pansy lui servait à rien. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Drago se mordit subitement la langue, la question avait été sur le point de fuser, très mauvaise décision. De son côté, Blaise était resté muet, bien conscient que s'il en demandait trop Dean risquait de trouver ça louche. Et les deux garçons n'avaient pas envie de faire la une de Paris avant l'heure.

\- Enfin bon, on en est pas encore là, chantonna le proxénète.

Il posa une main qui se voulait amicale sur l'épaule de Drago, qui au contraire la prit comme une menace potentielle, on ne savait jamais avec ce genre de personne.

\- Gagne pour moi samedi soir, et tu auras droit à un cadeau de ma part en échange. A toi de me prouver que je peux compter sur toi, Drago Malefoy.

Le concerné hocha la tête, il était certain qu'il devait gagner samedi soir, c'était une chose non négligeable.

.

Son corps entier fourmillait, c'était une source intarissable d'excitation. Ses paumes lui faisaient horriblement mal, comme si des lames s'y enfonçaient lentement, mais c'était si bon à ressentir. Hermione en avait reprit durant la soirée, Pansy avait raison, ça aidait grandement à tenir debout. Peut-être qu'elle passerait à ça elle aussi, c'était beaucoup mieux que les vitamines qu'elle s'évertuait à prendre. La soirée avait été bien fructueuse, Dean serait content, elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais il lui manquait encore quelqu'un à sa liste.

Les pieds meurtris par ses talons aiguilles Hermione montait les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, au moins elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, le client avait payé pour une heure et une chambre simple. Hermione poussa la porte de la 116, la pièce était plongée dans une lumière tamisée, mais tout de même claire. Au début Hermione ne vit personne, elle fit le tour de la chambre avec ses yeux, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas déjà tiré.

\- Allonges-toi, ordonna une voix sur sa gauche.

La jeune femme se figea quelques instants, laissant l'information et la voix monter jusqu'à son esprit. Seamus. Finalement il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Faisant le vide dans sa tête Hermione se dirigea vers le lit, elle enleva ses talons et monta lentement. Elle aimait les faire attendre, c'était son petit jeu à elle.

Bien trop pressé d'en finir, Seamus s'avança et la plaqua contre le lit. La joue d'Hermione heurta de plein fouet les ressorts du matelas, elle réprima un juron et l'envie de lui en mettre une. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il en aurait vite fini d'elle, alors, elle commença à réciter pour elle-même, se concentrant sur son intellect et non sur ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

\- _A-din, dva, tri...***_

* * *

La traduction:

*- Tu viens de quel pays ?

**- Prends soin de ton client, il te réclame.

***- Un, deux, trois...


	5. Chapitre 4: Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 4: Prise de conscience**

Blaise Zabini avait son petit rituel matinal qu'il ne perdrait pour rien au monde, chaque matin il se levait au alentour de 6 h 30, il enfilait des vêtements de sports confortables puis partait courir dans le bois de Boulogne pendant une bonne heure. C'était sa manière à lui de se persuader qu'il avait une vie saine, entre les soirées alcoolisées et sa mère enfumant la maison avec ses clopes, Blaise avait de quoi avoir le corps en vrac.

Ce matin il n'avait pas emmené Drago avec lui, bien que l'idée l'avait sévèrement tenté, mais il préférait voir comment son ami allait gérer sa nouvelle vie. Blaise l'avait toujours motivé à continuer ses études, bien qu'il les déteste, mais un diplôme qu'on appréciait pas valait mieux que rien. Maintenant qu'il avait Drago avec lui Blaise se ferait un malin plaisir à le martyriser. Enfin, ça resterait tout de même gentil.

Le fils unique des Zabini franchit la porte vitrée du jardin, atterrissant directement dans la cuisine américaine. Il retira ses écouteurs, les posant sur un coin du plan de travail, ensuite il mit en route la machine à café. Blaise se prépara un petit déjeuné protéiné, comptant double en ce lundi matin, il fallait que Drago mange absolument quelque chose. Cela faisait depuis vendredi soir qu'il n'avait rien avalé, se contentant d'alcool et de quelques cookies trouvés dans la chambre de Blaise.

Fier de son travail le jeune homme posa les deux assiettes sur le bar, accompagnant le tout d'une tasse de café noir.

Drago dormait toujours sur le matelas que lui avait installé Blaise, insouciant de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. La tête enfouit sous un tas de couvertures, il n'émettait aucun bruit, mais Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il dormait malgré les réveilles mit par Blaise.

\- Drago ? Appela celui-ci.

Aucune réponse du amas de couverture.

\- Gros, lèves-toi.

Blaise posa un pied sur ce qui semblait être l'épaule de Drago, il la secoua sans ménagement, tirant un grognement du blond. Au moins il était réveillé comme ça.

\- Aller, debout, j'ai préparé le petit déj.

\- Pas faim...

Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, c'était une vraie marmotte, rien à faire. Il finit par lui taper sans le dos du bout de ses baskets, face à cet acte Drago émit un énorme grognement de mécontentement et se décala pour échapper à Blaise.

\- Laisse-moi, j'vais pas à la fac. J'ai pas mes cours.

\- M'enfiche, lèves ton cul. T'as pas besoin de tes cours, aujourd'hui y'a TD.

\- Flemme, marmonna Drago.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, prévint Blaise.

Sans un mot de plus il fit basculer sa tasse pleine de café sur la tête de Drago, bien décidé à motiver cette larve à aller en cour. Pour le coup, la technique eut l'effet escompté et Drago se hissa sur ses coudes, le regard fou et du café brûlant lui dégoulinant sur le visage.

\- Putain ! Jura-t-il. T'es barge ! Ça brûle !

\- Je sais, je viens de le faire. Lèves-toi ou j'en prépare une autre.

Drago ne bougea pas, bien trop concentré à gérer sa colère intérieur. D'une main rageuse il retira l'excédant de café qui lui maculait le visage, en foutant partout sur les draps au passage. Il espérait ne pas retrouver ses draps pleins de café ce soir, ça il ne le supporterait pas.

\- J'arrive, finit-il par dire, cette fois-ci bien réveillé.

Fier de lui, Blaise quitta la chambre, cependant déçu d'avoir dû gâcher du café pour un crétin pareil. De son côté Drago s'était levé de son lit d'infortune, attrapant quelques affaires qui dépassaient de son sac à dos, il n'avait pas prévu grand chose, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. De plus lui et Blaise ne faisaient pas la même taille. Malefoy devrait sûrement retourner chez lui prendre quelques affaires, un moment où il était sûr que personne ne serait là.

Le jeune homme fila à la douche, bien décidé à se débarrasser de l'odeur de café.

\- Tu compte dire quoi à tes parents ? Demanda Blaise quand Drago fut dans la cuisine.

\- Leur dire quoi ? Ils ont bien remarqué que j'étais parti.

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il s'y mettait.

\- Ils savent que t'as déjà fait le mur, bouffon. Tu vas pas rentrer de la semaine, ils vont s'inquiéter. Enfin, ta mère oui.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Le mercredi aprèm elle est à la maison, j'irais la voir, conclu Drago.

Le jeune blond saisit la tasse pleine face à lui, il en but quelques gorgés bien méritées. A dire vrai il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter sa mère, il ne savait pas quelle Narcissa il aurait en face de lui. Si elle allait prendre son air maternel, ou bien lui faire la morale sur ses responsabilités.

\- Fais moi penser à ce que je te file les clefs d'ici, on a pas les même horaires.

Drago fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Comment tu savais que j'avais TD ce matin ?

Il fixa Blaise du coin de l'œil, le voyant déjà avaler difficilement ses œufs brouillés, Drago n'aimait guère qu'on fouille dans ses affaires et Blaise était censé le savoir plus que quiconque sur cette terre.

\- T'as fouillé mon portable ? Accusa le blond.

\- Non ! S'empressa de démentir Blaise. J'ai demandé à Bulstrode.

\- On est plus en troisième, Blaise. Elle... Elle... Elle fait quoi d'ailleurs ?

Zabini laissa un lourd soupire désespéré franchir ses lèvres, ce gosse allait l'achever avant la faucheuse.

\- Elle est dans le même cursus que toi, en Droit Français et Russe. Pas les mêmes options, mais quasi quoi.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, elle était tellement discrète qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son existence. Pourtant il aurait dû, ils se côtoyaient depuis le collège et même au lycée ils s'étaient retrouvés à étudier le Russe ensemble. De ce qu'il se souvenait sa mère était une ancienne danseuse étoile, ou une artiste dans ce genre là. Que foutait-elle en Droit Français et Russe ?

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Drago.

\- Elle aime bien parler après une séance de cul, avoua Blaise.

\- Tu te tape Bulstrode... Genre, régulièrement ?

Le métis hésita, il n'en avait pas parlé à Drago ni à Théo, se doutant des moqueries du premier et Nott jugeait toujours chacune de ses actions, avec sa copine il peinait à comprendre pourquoi ses deux potes ne se posaient pas une bonne fois pour toute.

\- On va dire ça, c'est sympa.

\- Eh bah, avoua Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Il n'en revenait définitivement pas, son meilleur ami se tapait la Bulstrode. Non pas qu'elle était vilaine, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à imaginer que Milicent puisse plaire, elle était tout de même assez... Pote. Drago l'avait toujours vu comme le bon pote avec qui on rigole au détour d'un couloir, pas une nana potentiellement baisable.

\- Tu comptes te mettre avec elle ?

\- Hein ? Non, elle veut pas. Ça l'intéresse pas pour le moment.

\- Elle a bien raison, approuva Drago en finissant sa tasse de café.

Blaise haussa les épaules, de toute manière il comptait trouver quelqu'un de frai, il voulait construire sa relation sans que la personne ne le connaisse d'avant.

\- Tu comptes finir ton assiette ? Demanda le détenteur des lieux.

\- Non.

Sans se faire prier Blaise attrapa l'assiette de Drago et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui, il ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait comme ça, mais ça devait être assez violent pour qu'il ne se nourrisse plus correctement.

.

Elle contemplait la chambre bleue claire, le lit King Seize collé sur le mur de gauche aux draps en batailles, le bureau où s'amoncelait un nombre incalculable de papiers et de livres de cours, la bibliothèque mal rangée ou encore la maquette du Kremlin que Drago n'avait jamais fini. Tout ce que constituait son fils était réuni dans cette chambre, et il avait décidé de quitter ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Drago avait fuit son chez lui, _Sa_ maison. Lucius s'évertuait à lui répéter qu'il reviendrait, que ce n'était qu'une autre provocation de sa part. Mais Narcissa n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son fils unique avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour toujours, il ne reviendrait pas. Ce n'était pas de la psychose maternelle, elle connaissait assez son fils pour savoir qu'il était parti définitivement. La preuve en était: il avait pris la peluche en forme de dragon qu'il avait depuis enfant, un cadeau de sa tante Bellatrix, puis la photo du jour de sa remise de diplôme avait quitté le cadre décorant sa table de chevet, les objets auxquels sont fils tenait le plus avaient disparus avec lui. Si cela n'était pas un signe.

Narcissa ferma lentement la porte de la chambre, il ne servait à rien qu'elle retourne le couteau dans la plaie, Drago appellerait quand il serait calmé. En attendant la vie devait continuer, Narcissa avait une entreprise à faire tourner. Drago devait être chez Blaise, pour ça elle ne s'en faisait pas, ils étaient comme cul et chemise depuis la quatrième, si ce n'était pas beau. Mais malgré ce côté rassurant, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, elle n'avait pas soutenue Drago, ne l'avait encore moins écouté. Elle en revenait même à regretter d'avoir appelé Lucius, sa panique l'avait submergé et l'inquiétude avait tout surpassée. Narcissa s'était laissée consumer par les images et la peur qui affluaient en elle, maintenant, avec le recule, elle aurait dû attendre que Drago rentre et qu'ils en discutent ensemble, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son fils. Lucius n'aimait pas les problèmes d'ordres familiaux, c'était quelque chose qui l'insupportait au plus au point et dont il négligeait trop souvent la source. Qui, d'ailleurs, était lui-même.

Narcissa devait agir en mère et non plus en tant qu'épouse, elle avait voué 25 ans de sa vie à Lucius Malefoy, elle avait négligé bon nombre de choses pour que sa carrière politique atteigne son apogée. Mais désormais Narcissa voulait se consacrer à l'entière guérison de son fils, il était l'unique personne qui lui restait, mais si il continuait dans cette voie Drago risquait d'être renié de la famille Black, et ça Narcissa ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

.

Albus Dumbledore avait mis du temps avant de tirer la sonnette d'alarme, il avait ruminé et analysé chaque phrases que lui avait déballé le Capitaine Lupin, la vérité était là, sous ses yeux, et pourtant, il peinait à la regarder en face. Durant la semaine il avait reçu plusieurs mails inquiets de ses collègues, souvent de divers universités de Paris, qui expliquaient avoir reçu une visite de la Brigade de Répression de la Prostitution (BRP). Peu à peu le Président avait pris conscience de la situation, les choses étaient sûrement grave et les arguments du Capitaine devenaient plus claires, quelque chose d'impensable attaquait la réputation de son université et il devait parer à ça.

Dumbledore avait donc convoqué la plupart des directeurs et présidents des universités parisiennes, la plupart avaient été visitées par Rémus Lupin ou bien ses collègues tout aussi au point sur la situation à Paris.

En ce mardi matin pluvieux les grands dirigeants des universités parisiennes s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence de la Sorbonne Paris Panthéon. La chose n'avait pas été facile, certains avait dû déplacer tout leur emploie du temps, mais les choses étaient claires: la situation était grave.

\- Albus ? Intima Minerva McGonagall, Présidente de l'université Ery Val d'Esson. Nous vous attendons.

Le Président ferma les yeux quelques secondes, au vu de la situation il se devait de faire court: un plan d'action était à mettre en place.

\- Nous connaissons tous la situation, la BRP soupçonne certaines de nos élèves de prostitution. Nous ne pouvons laisser cette affaire s'ébruiter, il est de notre devoir de régler cette affaire en interne.

\- Une proposition, mon chère Albus ? Coupa dédaigneusement Severus Rogues.

Dumbledore posa son regard sur le nouveau directeur de l'Université de Paris-Nanterre, il l'avait connu en tant que professeur, et il lui paraissait bizarre de voir son ancien collègue diriger un établissement. Mais malgré le nouveau salaire assez conséquent et sa notoriété, Severus était resté le même, avec ses habituels cols roulés noirs et ses cheveux gras plaqués sur son crâne.

\- Ce que j'ai à proposer va nous demander d'être très rigoureux, et de demander de l'aide au corps professoral. Dès que l'un des professeurs aura des doutes sur l'une des élèves, ou élèves au masculin, qu'il vous en informe directement.

\- N'avons-nous pas un profil défini ? Demanda Pomona Chourave, dépassée par la situation.

\- Malheureusement non, comme nous l'a fait comprendre le Capitaine Lupin elles sont des jeunes femmes ordinaires, qui vont à l'université et non pas en décrochage scolaire, elles sont des Madames tout le monde.

\- La seule chose qui peut nous aider, continua Minerva MacGonagall en croisant les mains devant elle, ce sont des détails non négligeables. Des vêtements de grandes marques, des bijoux précieux, un étalement de richesse qu'une jeune fille de 20 ans ne pourrait avoir normalement. Prenez en compte la situation familiale aussi, ça peut aider.

\- Les bleus aussi, intervint Olympe Maxime, j'ai entendue dire qu'elles étaient souvent battues et violentées. Des hématomes à répétition et des coquards.

\- Et une fois que nous les avons, que faisons-nous ? S'interrogea Chourave.

Albus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce point précis, techniquement ils devaient tous en informer le Capitaine Lupin et c'était à lui ensuite de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, ce n'était plus leurs oignons.

\- Les virer de l'établissement, quelle question, s'indigna une femme au bout de la table.

\- Dolores ! S'offusqua McGonagall. Ce sont encore des enfants, il faut en prendre soins et les aider du mieux qu'on peut.

La Présidente de l'Université de Paris leva les yeux au ciel, si il s'avérait qu'une de ces petites putes se trouvaient chez elle, elle irait directement lui mettre les idées au claire et lui remettre en main propre sa lettre d'exclusion définitive. C'était impensable de laisser _ça_ traîner dans les couloirs.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi, Minerva ? Les accompagnez gentiment au bureau de la BRP ? Continua Dolores Ombrage.

\- Oui ! Et les aider dans leur statue de victime, ces pauvres filles ne savent pas ce qu'elles font.

\- Et moi je pense, très sincèrement, qu'elles savent très bien dans quoi elles se sont mise. A elles de se débrouiller, nous sommes dans la cour des grands, tempéra Ombrage.

\- Dolores n'a pas tout à fait tort, approuva Rogue, ce ne sont pas des étrangères à qui on a promis monts et merveilles. Elles doivent répondre de leur actes.

Minerva ne trouva rien à redire, les propos étaient là, et le reste de la réunion acquiesça sans broncher. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que des jeunes filles, à qui la vie semblait merveilleusement réussir, puissent se prostituer. L'argent ? Cette motivation elle peinait à la comprendre, n'importe qui savait que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Et puis, cela n'était-il pas rabaissant de coucher avec tout Paris et de se promener comme une fleure au sein de l'université ? Non, décidément cette situation la dépassait.

\- Bien, alors je préviendrais le Capitaine Lupin que nous collaborerons avec lui, merci à tous, conclu Albus Dumbledore.

Durant toute la réunion plusieurs têtes lui étaient passé dans l'esprit, il avait essayé de trier les dossiers en fonction des critères donnés, cela avait été difficile mais maintenant il se souvenait. Albus prêtait grande attention à chaque dossier qui rentrait dans son établissement, alors il avait vite fait le lien entre la description de Lupin et la jeune femme en question. Lavande Brown était la cible principale de la BRP.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Petite note informative !

Bon, déjà 4/5 chapitres, comptez le prologue si vous voulez ! L'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement, je pense qu'elle sera longue car je vais sûrement développer d'autres personnages et pas seulement notre couple phare. Si vous l'avez comprit la fic est basé sur un fond d'enquête, et qui dit enquête dit droit: c'est chiant et barbant mais sans ça on serait pas mal perdu, alors je me suis lancé dans les méandre du droit de la prostitution et du proxénétisme. Je me suis dit que vous vous poseriez sûrement des questions sur le sujet, alors voici une explication courte et simple, si vous voulez en savoir plus n'hésitez pas !

Le proxénétisme est illégale et interdit en France, passible de 7 ans de prison et 150.000 euros d'amende. Sans compter les faits aggravants.

La prostitution est "légale", dans la loi elle n'est pas puni et on la "tolère", vous aviez tous en tête la loi de Sarkozy de 2003 interdisant la prostitution et le racolage, eh bien en 2016 une loi est passé et tout cela devient "tolérés". Cependant ce n'est toujours pas toléré dans les mœurs, d'où mes guillemets et le discourt de certains professeurs. De plus Hermione et les autres peuvent être condamnés pour proxénétisme passif, le fait de faciliter la prostitution au sein de l'établissement et de recruter d'autres filles/garçons.

Il est interdit depuis peu de louer son logement/véhicule et autre à des fins de prostitution.

Il est aussi interdit au client de se payer les services d'une prostituer... Vous voyez la logique...

Depuis la loi Marthe Richard les maisons close sont interdites en France depuis 1946, c'est ce qu'est Passion Rouge sans conteste.

Ensuite, niveau drogue une petite mise à jour !

Il est illégale de détenir, transporter, acquérir ou utiliser des substances illicites. 150 sont répertoriées en France. Tout ça est passible de 10 ans d'emprisonnement et 7 500 000 euros d'amendes, c'est une base, tout dépend de quelles substances et de vos actions. Un consommateur prendra moins qu'un dealeur. Bien entendu à tout ça s'ajoute la délation, dénonciation et autre joyeuseté. Vive la collaboration !

Ensuite les combats hors contexte sportifs et avec paris sont illégaux, j'ai lu quelques témoignages et à priori les autorités s'en foutent un peu, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que le fait que ce soit interdit.

C'est tout pour moi, en espérant que la suite de cette fic vous plaise et que vous ne soyez pas déçu du résultat final !

Kiss


	6. Chapitre 5: Poker face, ou pas

**Chapitre 5: Poker face, ou pas**

Dehors il pleuvait des cordes, une tempête était annoncée pour la fin de la semaine et les parisiens commençaient déjà à se confiner chez eux. Les météorologues avaient prévu quelque chose de violent, une pluie glacée venant du nord allait balayer le haut de la France. Cependant certains n'en avaient strictement rien à faire des prochaines conditions météorologiques, même en jour de semaine deux jeunes garçons trouvaient le moyen de s'amuser avec n'importe qui.

\- Quel temps de merde, souffla Drago qui peinait à se retrouver dans les ruelles sombres de Montreuil.

\- Ça je te le fais pas dire, c'est comme ça jusqu'à samedi. Prends à droite, dirigea Blaise les yeux rivés sur le GPS du portable.

Le blond tourna le volant sur la droite, il n'aimait pas conduire de nuit dans Paris et ses alentours, ça devenait vite une succession de pièges en tout genre et de piétons qui sortaient de nul part pour se jeter sous vos roues. De plus, il avait dû emprunter la voiture de Mme Zabini, elle avait une vieille Mercedes, très jolie, mais Drago préférait largement les automatiques, il avait moins de chose à gérer.

\- Ensuite ? Demanda Drago à un feu rouge.

\- Euh.. Fais demi-tour, c'était la dernière à gauche.

\- Putain, jura le blond, tu fais chier. T'es sensé être un copilote hors-pair, pas le dernier des abrutis.

Avec l'envie de lui faire manger le tableau de bord Drago regarda derrière lui, personne, puis il inspecta les alentours mais il lui semblait bien que dans ce quartier paumé de la capitale il n'y avait personne. Alors, il fit la chose à ne jamais faire, dans une allée à sens unique il entama une marche arrière jusqu'à la rue indiquée par Blaise, le blond n'avait aucune envie de refaire le tour du pâté de maison alors que la rue était juste à quelques mètres.

\- Tu fous quoi sur ton bigo ? S'intéressa Drago alors qu'il cherchait une place rue de la Boissière.

\- J'suis sur insta.

Il était vrai que Blaise avait le nez bien trop rivé sur son téléphone pour inspecter le GPS, et il ne parlait pratiquement pas à Drago.

\- C'est plus intéressant que de se perdre dans Montreuil ?

\- Totalement, assura le métis.

\- Fais voir.

Drago trouva une place libre entre une Twingo dernière génération et une Minis grise, au moins ils ne feraient pas tâche dans le décor. Avec une main experte il fit un créneau, non sans maudire la forme spéciale de la Mercedes qui ne rentrait pas partout évidemment. Drago réussit à la caser, de toute manière personne ne sortirait en ce soir de semaine et demain ils devraient partir tôt.

\- Quand on sera chez Pansy, assura Blaise.

\- Et c'est où ? Demanda Drago en fermant sa veste et en mettant sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie.

Le métis actualisa la page du GPS, le point rouge n'était pas très loin du leur.

\- Je dirais à cinq mètres, c'est le 776.

Drago hocha la tête et coupa le contact, il fourra les clefs dans la poche de son blouson et sortit de la voiture, il claqua la portière et attendit de Blaise en fasse de même, une fois fait il verrouilla le véhicule avec le contrôle à distance. Son ami prit à gauche et Drago le suivit, priant pour que cette fois-ci Blaise suive réellement le GPS et non un compte de cul.

\- Bon, tu fais voir ? S'empressa Drago quand ils furent dans la cage de l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, faisant défiler les photos de son file d'actualité, puis, sans prévenir il braqua son téléphone sous le nez de Malefoy, qui recula sous le choque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ça, c'était une sacré surprise.

\- La vache, laissa échapper Drago.

\- Pas mal hein, bon y'en a pas beaucoup, mais elle est mignonne.

\- T'es trop poli, Blaise.

Drago n'en revenait pas, la petite chouchoute de Dean s'affichait en sous-vêtements sur les réseaux sociaux, il avait pensé qu'elle serait plus discrète dans sa vie de tout les jours, et si cela se trouvait elle n'avait pas honte de sa profession. Drago haussa les épaules pour lui-même, Hermione faisait ce qui lui chantait, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

\- Tu veux te la taper ? Demanda Drago en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi toujours baiser avec toi ? Soupira le métis. Je cherchais juste son compte comme ça, histoire de voir.

Drago ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça, peut-être parce qu'Hermione était... Une prostitué ? Ça tombait sous le sens, non ? Il avait l'impression de résonner comme un arriéré des fois, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser réellement.  
Blaise toqua à la porte n°14, déjà ils entendaient la musique provenir de derrière, un mélange de pop-rock assez entraînant.

\- Hello ! Les accueillit Pansy avec un sourire coké.

Elle les fit entrer après quelques embrassades peu naturelles, l'appartement n'était pas très grand, c'était une pièce à vivre mêlant salon et cuisine, une porte fenêtre sur la gauche menait à un balcon ridiculement petit, puis de l'autre côté une porte menant soit à la salle-de-bain ou la chambre. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes présentes, le jeune homme du bar de la boîte, une jeune femme aux traits indiens, puis une autre aux longues tresses relevées en chignon lourd.  
Pansy partit s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs au bout de la table, en digne maîtresse des lieux elle présidait cette soirée poker. Elle attrapa le joint posé sur le rebord du cendrier et le coinça au coin de sa bouche.

\- Bon, voici Blaise et Drago, elle désigna les deux garçons d'un geste vague de la main. Lee, Parvati et Angelina. Installez-vous.

Blaise prit place sur le pouf en face de celui de Pansy, et Drago se logea dans le coin du canapé en cuir vert bouteille, avec vue imprenable sur la porte vitré donnant sur le balcon.

\- C'est toi le nouveau boxeur de Dean ? Se renseigna Angelina.

\- Faut croire, répondit Drago en saisissant le verre de whisky-coca que lui tendait Pansy.

\- J'espère que t'es entraîné, ça rigole pas là-bas.

\- J'ai quelques tours dans mon sac, avoua le jeune homme.

\- J'espère que c'est pas ceux que tu nous sors en boîte, ricana Pansy.

La jeune femme finit de mélanger les cartes, pendant ce temps Lee s'était occupé de distribuer les jetons à chacun des joueurs. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, si elle se focalisait sur ses piètres exploits alors qu'il était complètement saoul, ça ne comptait pas, personne n'était au summum de sa forme physique sous alcool.

\- Fais gaffe, intervint Blaise, il est ceinture noir de karaté !

\- Genre ?

Pansy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voyait vraiment mal Malefoy faire autre chose que jouer à la play toute la journée, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'enfant à canaliser sa rage dans des arts martiaux, mais plus celui à frapper sur plus faible que lui.  
Drago avala une bonne gorgé de son breuvage infect, Pansy l'avait drôlement bien chargé ce soir. Cette conversation lui rappelait une drôle d'époque, celle où il était l'enfant modèle de ses parents.

\- J'ai arrêté au le lycée, ça m'intéressais plus, confia Drago.

\- Délire de daron ? Supposa Lee qui inspectait son jeu.

\- Disons qu'en Russie les arts martiaux sont très bien vu, et les pratiquer dès le plus jeune âge c'est une preuve de... Puissance, acheva-t-il.

\- Ouais, style les écoles de MMA, enchaîna Angelina.

\- C'est un truc de fou ces endroits, commenta Lee.

\- M'en parle pas, t'as des gosses de 10 ans qui se foutent sur la tronche toute la journée, hallucina Blaise.

Drago posa sa première mise, suivant Pansy qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation, ce soir elle allait gagner, c'était son jour.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, mec, ajouta Blaise à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- Non, non, vas-y, critique.

Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas l'âme patriotique comme certains jeunes de son âge, il aimait en jouer pour charrier Blaise, ou en effrayer certains avec sa réputation, mais en réalité il n'en avait que faire des critiques sur son pays natal.  
La discussion continua sur le sujet, chacun apportait ce qu'il savait en plus sur les clichés bien slave, mais comment ne pas y croire quand la plupart des faits étaient bien réels. Drago n'écoutait plus spécialement, il se contentait de jouer, miser et suivre la partie, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas le goût du jeu. Quelque chose clochait, ça le trifouillait dans le ventre. L'appréhension ? Sûrement, mais Drago n'avait aucune envie de chercher plus loin et il mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Deux jours, deux jours que Blaise le forçait à suivre le même entraînement que lui. Une pure torture, si ce n'était que faire quelques pompes et tractions par soir Drago ne s'en serait pas formalisé, mais en plus de ça il devait suivre un régime en protéine et courir chaque matin. Blaise voulait clairement sa mort avant ce week-end, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications plausibles.

-Oh, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui défile pour le match de samedi ! Se réjouit Angelina.

\- Ouhla, hâte de voir ça, confia coquinement Lee en posant une mise sur la table.

\- Espèce de cochon, ça t'excites les nanas en petite tenue.

Elle lui foutu un coup d'épaule, gardant un sourire sur ses lèves pulpeuses, Lee avait toujours eu l'œil un peu traînant avec les filles du club, chose qui déplaisait fortement à Dean. Ses employés n'avaient pas à fricoter avec _ses choses_, c'était une règle d'or qu'il s'évertuait à hurler à chaque fois. Bien évidement personne n'appliquait ses stupides règles, qui craindrait les menaces de Dean, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Je me rince l'œil avec vous, si vous saviez.

\- Dean n'aime pas ça, osa intervenir Parvati.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît Parvati, lâche nous avec ce fumier de première. Le week-end dernier il m'a arnaqué de 300 euros, la prochaine fois je l'étrangle avec mon string, promit Angie puis elle mit en jeu une plus grosse mise.

\- Tu devrais pas parler de lui comme ça, prévint Parvati.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Il est pas là, argua Lee.

\- Et nous casse pas l'ambiance s'teu plaît, soupira Pansy concentrée dans son jeu.

Parvati eut un petit sourire contrit, elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, ça devait se sentir d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la soirée. Puis les deux garçons que Pansy avait fait entrer ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne savait pas où elle les avait dégoté mais Parvati ne pouvait pas les voir, Pansy virait trop mal dans ses fréquentations ces derniers temps.

La jeune Indienne ramassa son sac et enfila sa veste sous les regards médusés de ses amis, sans un mot elle se leva et leur adressa un bref signe de la main.

\- J'y vais, je me sens pas très bien, mentit-elle.

\- C'est vrai que t'as une sale tête, confirma Pansy.

\- Paaanns', souffla Angie en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Reposes-toi bien, corrigea la brune en mimant un faux sourire.

Parvati tourna les talons, Pansy ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié, sûrement du fait qu'elle traînait trop avec Lavande, et elle le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs.

\- Bon, c'est à qui ? Demanda Pansy, bien décidée à gagner sa partie.

\- J'me couche, avoua Blaise après avoir minutieusement regardé ses cartes.

Il déposa un jeu merdique sur la table basse, chopant de son autre main sa bière qui l'attendait patiemment depuis dix bonnes minutes.

\- Maiiiis, t'es pas drôle !

D'un pied rageur Pansy allongea la jambe sous la table et asséna un coup violant dans les jambes de Blaise. Ce soir elle voulait gagner, mais pas si les autres se couchaient tous autour d'elle, c'était pas du tout drôle. De son côté Blaise se massait douloureusement le tibia, malgré sa corpulence légère elle avait une sacrée force. Il entendit Drago pouffer dans son coin, vu ses joues rouges et sa position avachie, le métis devina que son meilleur ami était bien entamé.

\- J'me couche aussi, finit par dire Lee.

\- Idem, suivit Angie.

Pansy essaya de rester calme, la coke lui montait trop à la tête, si ces abrutis continuaient à ruiner son jeu elle allait commettre un meurtre. Heureusement qu'Hermione allait arriver, elle seule savait s'amuser dans les règles de l'art, et peut-être Drago. M'enfin, pour rien au monde la brune ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute.

\- Et toi, Drago ? Demanda la propriétaire des lieux, sachant déjà sa réponse.

Contre toute attente un sourire fleurit sur la bouche du fils Malefoy, avec lenteur et prestance il déposa ses cartes sur la table. La théâtralisation, son atout à tout moment.

\- Carré.

\- Fils de... Merde ! Ragea Pansy en jetant avec force ses cartes sur la table.

.

C'est sous une pluie battante qu'Hermione arriva à l'appartement de Pansy, son corps entier grelottait de toute part, malgré la chaleur du taxi elle n'avait pu se réchauffer correctement. La brune poussa la porte après que son amie lui ait ouvert, elle monta malgré ses pieds douloureux les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au 5ème étage. Hermione connaissait les lieux par cœur, Pansy aimait organiser des soirées en petit comité dans son appartement, c'était une manière de décompresser. Une fois sur le palier Hermione repéra la porte n°14 et l'ouvrit, une odeur âcre et lourde la prit au nez, en plus d'un merveilleux mélange de sueur et d'alcool. La senteur si agréable de toute les soirées bien arrosées.

\- Salut !

\- Hermione !

Pansy se leva d'un bon de son pouf, jetant au passage ses cartes sur la table et révélant son jeu, elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, manquant de les faire tomber à terre avec son empressement. Hermione la serra dans ses bras, c'était bon de voir Pansy dans un tel état d'euphorie, ça lui enjolivait sa triste journée pluvieuse.

\- Mon dieu, heureusement que t'es arrivée ! Ils sont tous nul, viens m'aider.

\- Pansy, on t'entend, s'amusa Angelina, à moitié allongée sur Lee.

La brune leur répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, montrant bien qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Elle finit par relâcher Hermione et repartit s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était sur son pouf, puis ramassa son jeu de carte maintenant au su et au vu de tous.

\- J'te sers un truc ? Demanda Blaise, élu barman pour ce soir.

\- Volontiers, j'me change et j'arrive.

Elle désigna sa robe bordeaux en dentelle, visiblement elle sortait d'un rendez-vous assez chic. Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas et attrapa un verre rouge dans le sachet plastique à ses pieds, il fixa d'un œil critique les bouteilles qu'il avait sous les yeux, quel cocktail faire pour Hermione ? Drago bougea mollement jusqu'à Blaise, il tapota du doigt la bouteille de whisky et celle de rhum, puis glissa un sourire à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci hocha la tête, Drago avait toujours des mélanges plus glauques les uns que les autres, et pour démarrer une soirée rien ne valait de tel.

\- J'vous ai vu, menaça Pansy, vous avisez pas de lui préparer vos machins infects.

Blaise posa solennellement sa main sur son cœur.

\- Promis, si elle aime pas, Drago boira.

Le blond tiqua et retourna un regard meurtrier vers Blaise.

\- T'as cru toi, menaça-t-il faussement avant de se faire couper.

\- C'était comment ? Gueula Angelina à Hermione depuis le fauteuil.

La brune entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin de mieux entendre la jeune femme lui parler.

\- Ça peut aller, confia Hermione comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme enfila un pull en laine blanc qu'elle coinça dans son jean, se trouvant enfin à l'aise pour la soirée.

\- Il en avait une petite ? Pouffa Angie.

\- Surtout fripée, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Hein ? S'indigna Blaise qui préparait le verre.

Les trois filles ricanèrent de concert, à croire qu'il ne savait pas que ça vieillissait comme tout le reste du corps.

\- Une bite c'est pas éternelle, lui assura Pansy le prenant pour un idiot.

\- Non, mais ça je sais, se défendit Blaise, c'est juste que...

\- Que c'est un vieux et que je suis jeune, compléta Hermione en sortant de la salle-de-bain.

Le métis hocha la tête, il se doutait bien que tout devait traîner dans le club de Dean, mais il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer une fille aussi mignonne qu'Hermione accepter de coucher avec un vieux. A croire qu'il s'était fait une image bien trop jolie des escortes de luxe, quand on avait un proxénète il était difficile de dire non.

\- Être la chouchoute ne te donnes pas accès à des privilèges ? Questionna Drago, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione posa des yeux surpris sur lui, se demandant bien dans quel monde il pouvait vivre ? Elle saisit le verre que Blaise lui avait gentiment préparé, en but une bonne gorgé avant de lui répondre.

\- Être la "chouchoute" veut juste dire que c'est toi qu'on envoi aux plus gros clients.

\- Du coup les autres sont jalouses car tu gagnes plus, d'où le mot "chouchoute", compléta Angelina.

Drago voulu rappeler l'épisode de samedi soir, quand Hermione avait fait déguerpir ce client trop possessif à son goût, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Peut-être que cet épisode lui avait finalement joué des tours, où qu'elle n'osait pas avouer devant Angelina que Dean l'avait couverte.

\- Au faite, merci... Hum... C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Hermione à l'adresse du métis.

\- Blaise, et lui c'est...

\- Drago, oui, je m'en souviens.

Blaise se renfonça dans son pouf, il lui avait fait une si mauvaise impression que ça ? Après tout c'était Drago, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui, puis avec ses merveilleux exploits de ce soir il brillait par son jugement.

\- Bon, on continus, décida Pansy toujours dans l'optique de détrôner Drago.

Hermione regarda les places libres autour d'elle, il n'y en avait pas 36 et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sur le même canapé que ce peroxydé. Blaise et Pansy occupaient chacun un bout de la table, Lee et Angie le gros fauteuil marron dos à la fenêtre. Puis, seul sur cet énorme canapé, le blondinet à moitié avachi prenait toute la place. Avec délicatesse elle s'assit dans le petit espace que lui avait fait Drago, bien trop saoul pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Blaise, tu continus ou tu te couches ? Interrogea Pansy avec le joint au coin de la bouche.

\- Je joue, défia le métis.

Il misa, puis reprit la parole:

\- Dray, tu roules ?

Le blond se redressa mollement, il saisit son paquet de tabac dans sa poche, les feuilles qui traînaient sur la table ainsi que le sachet d'herbe. Il commença à composer le joint maladroitement, l'alcool lui faisait voir flou, à plusieurs reprises il en mit sur son sweat.

\- Donnes, l'incita Hermione en tendant la main vers lui.

Drago toisa sa main tendue comme si elle lui demandait son cœur, puis il remonta ses yeux jusqu'au siens. La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il voyait flou. Les contours de son visage se floutaient progressivement, elle n'était qu'une tâche pâle avec deux points noisettes entouré d'un halo bruns.

\- Allez, file, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais rouler ? Demanda le blond encore plus septique.

\- Bah, oui.

A contre cœur Drago lui glissa le matériel dans les mains, en quelques minutes l'affaire fut réglée et la jeune femme porta l'embout du joint à ses lèvres et alluma l'extrémité. Une lourde fumé grise sortit de sa bouche peinte en rouge, Hermione se cala plus profondément dans le canapé, tirant encore une fois sur le joint.

\- Ouhla, Hermione se dévergonde, lança Angie en pouffant.

\- Déjà que le week-end dernier elle a pris de la coke, rajouta Pansy avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vires mal, continua Angelina.

\- Vous faites pire et vous jugez, vos gueules, asséna Drago au fond du canapé.

\- Tiens, le toxico nous fait des leçons de morale maintenant ? Ricana Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

Vexé, Drago attrapa un coussin dans son dos et frappa Pansy sur le haut de la tête avec, il n'était pas un toxico, il avait peut-être quelques problèmes de dosage, mais il n'était pas accro à quoique ce soit.

\- J'suis accro à rien.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis mère Thérésa, soupira Pansy, bien consciente du penchant trop prononcé de Drago pour l'alcool.

\- J'me couche, annonça Angelina.

\- Encore ? Se désespéra Pansy.

La jeune dealeuse attrapa le joint que lui tendait Hermione, elle tira deux taffes dessus en avisant son jeu. Elle pouvait tenter quelque chose, enfin, si Drago n'avait pas une meilleure main qu'elle.  
Les deux autres joueurs se couchèrent aussi, Blaise aurait pu avoir une bonne main mais ces parties à répétition commençait à l'agacer, alors il saisit la bouteille de vodka et se versa un verre pur. Ce soir il allait décompresser enfin, et rien de telle qu'une bonne cuite avant un TD important.  
Drago riva ses yeux sur Pansy, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne montrer son jeu et qu'il puisse encore une fois rafler la mise, le poker avait toujours été son jeu de prédilection, un domaine où il excellait avec aisance.

\- Drago ? Maugréa Pansy.

\- Couleur, se réjouit l'enfant blond.

Le jeune homme étala cinq cartes de couleur rouges, c'était moins bien que les autres fois mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Et comme Drago s'y attendait, Pansy renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, elle allait finir par l'éventrer vivant dans son salon, c'était insupportable qu'il gagne à tout les coups. La jeune femme en vint à se demander s'il ne trichait pas, mais vu son état d'ébriété avancé elle l'imaginait mal tricher en toute discrétion, puis, qui connaissait Drago savait qu'il n'était pas discret, un de ses gros défauts.

.

Drago avait fini par se faire expulser de la partie de poker, Pansy en avait visiblement eu assez de ses victoires à répétition. Chose compréhensible d'ailleurs, il avait gagné cinq parties sur six, et même là Pansy n'avait pas gagné, c'était Lee qui avait remporté la partie. Elle allait les haïr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle qui était si persuadée que c'était son soir de chance.  
Le jeune Malefoy sortit sur le minuscule balcon, dehors la pluie avait cessé, laissant une odeur d'humidité et de fraîcheur dans l'air parisien. L'appartement de Pansy donnait sur une petite cours intérieure, à cette heure sombre et vide, elle avait du vis à vis avec beaucoup de ses voisins, mais tous dormaient en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Entre deux immeubles un raie de lumière parvenait d'une avenue parallèle à la rue de Pansy, elle par contre était encore active et bruyante. Drago stoppa son observation du paysage quand il tomba sur Hermione de dos, elle fumait une clope accoudée au balcon mouillé par la pluie. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme, sa tenue de ce soir différait tellement de ce qu'elle portait samedi dernier. Décidément Hermione était une personne très simple et discrète, Drago avait du mal à rapprocher ces deux personnalités si différentes qui cohabitaient chaque jours ensemble.  
Discrètement il s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde, prenant soin de ne pas la déranger dans sa contemplation du paysage nocturne, il ne sut si elle l'avait remarqué tant elle semblait préoccupée. Drago alluma sa clope en silence, les paupières de la jeune femme clignèrent lentement quand elle entendit le clic du briquet, elle prenait conscience de sa présence mais ne parla pas pour autant. Malefoy osa lui retourner un regard en coin, elle tenait dans sa main gauche le gobelet préparé par Blaise et dans l'autre sa clope, elle avait aussi effacé le rouge vif qui lui maquillait la bouche.

\- Pas mal ta prestation linguistique de samedi, finit par déballer Drago.

Il avait cru pouvoir tenir dans le silence, bizarrement ça n'avait pas été possible, les mots avaient buté sur sa bouche voulant à tout prix sortir, et bien trop alcoolisé il les avait fait sortir pour briser ce silence si... Pesant. C'était le mot. Elle ne l'appréciait pas et lui non plus, enfin, en réalité il n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard et c'est bien ça qui le tracassait. Drago avait toujours un avis sur tout et tout particulièrement sur les gens en général. Alors ne pas pouvoir mettre Hermione dans une case le tracassait pas mal.

\- Merci, articula-t-elle après une bouffé de fumé.

\- T'as vraiment compris ce que j'ai dit ? Enchaîna Drago, poussé par la curiosité.

\- Je suis une double licence Histoire et Russe, donc oui, j'ai parfaitement compris.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, c'était vexant. Drago s'humecta les lèvres, sa mâchoire le faisait horriblement souffrir, la cocaïne commençait lentement à faire effet, bien trop lentement selon lui.

\- Amour des langues de l'est ?

\- Entre autre, ma mère a fait les même études. J'avais envie de... De lui ressembler, je pense.

Et voilà qu'elle commençait à trop parler, raconter ses histoires personnelles à ce peroxydé n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu ce soir là, il était la nouvelle recrue de Dean, il fallait s'en méfier. Hermione ne le connaissait pas.

\- Et, elle en est fière ?

\- Je sais pas, je la connais pas, confia Hermione.

Drago tourna son regard vers elle, les yeux surpris d'une telle révélation. En réalité c'était assez commun ce genre d'histoire, il était surtout surpris qu'elle se confit à lui aussi facilement. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool, et Hermione aussi, ce soir ils n'étaient pas vraiment eux même.

\- J'ai fuis de chez moi, dit Drago en fixant la cour sombre.

\- Sérieux ? Elle tourna des yeux ronds vers lui.

Drago releva son regard vers elle, croisant ses yeux plus que surpris, lui, riait à moitié intérieurement.

\- Sérieusement, ça va faire une semaine. Je vis chez Blaise.

\- Mais t'as quel âge ?

Elle but une gorgé de son breuvage infect.

\- 22 ans.

\- Et tu vivais toujours chez papa et maman... Ça va, y'a pire comme situation, dit-elle sarcastique.

Drago le sentit bien, cette pointe de sarcasme lui transperçait le cœur. Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu une vie merveilleuse, qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de quelque chose. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il vivait chez Blaise il se sentait plus... Complet, oui, c'était le mot exact, il était libre et complet.

\- Si je t'avais dit qu'ils me battaient, tu m'aurais pris en pitié ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, plaisantait-il ou était-il sérieux ? Elle n'aurait su dire, il affichait une mine si sérieuse, voir même indéchiffrable.

\- C'était le cas ? S'enquit-elle les joues rougies par la honte mêlé à la gêne.

\- Non.

Il se tourna sur lui même pour venir s'adosser à la rambarde gelée, un long frisson lui parcouru le dos. Ses parents n'avaient jamais posé la main sur lui, les Malefoy étaient bien trop éduqués pour faire recours à la violence.

\- Me dis pas que t'es un gosse de riche en quête d'aventure ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Tu serais un sacré abrutit.

Hermione tourna ses yeux noisettes vers lui, pour la première fois elle le regarda vraiment, lui et ses cheveux blonds platines où quelques mèches rebelles venaient lui bouffer le visage, ses yeux bleus acier, sa posture droite et le menton haut. Il y avait quelque chose chez Drago qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, une prestance que peu de personnes avaient, c'était peut-être son port de tête princier. Oui, c'était ça, Drago ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui.

\- Et ça tombe bien, je suis pas un abrutit.

Mentir, le meilleur échappatoire de Drago Malefoy, il aurait pu assumer sa lâcheté d'avoir quitté sa vie de rêve pour une idiotie, mais il n'avait pu le faire, en quittant ses parents il avait décidé de se reconstruire, et supprimer son passé en faisait parti. Drago était certain que s'il reniait tout ce qu'il était il pourrait se reconstruire une vie.  
Hermione sourit lentement derrière sa clope, qui d'ailleurs était quasiment finie, elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé, malgré ses propos rétrogrades il n'en restait pas moins un garçon comme elle. Et si cela se trouvait, en partant de chez lui il avait réellement fuit quelque chose, une chose dont il n'était peut-être pas prêt à aborder avec une inconnue. Hermione devait être plus compatissante avec les autres, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de catégoriser aussi vite, être au côté de Dean l'avait beaucoup trop endurcie, et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille compatissante et altruiste, elle était devenu froide et... Vide de sentiment.

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant des doigts froids lui toucher le poignet, elle vrilla instinctivement ses pupilles dans le regard de Drago, il ne la regardait pas, occupé à détailler les traces violettes sur sa peau. Elle n'osa bouger, bien trop surprise par son geste.

\- Je pensais que Dean prenait un peu plus soins de sa marchandise.

Elle ne releva pas ses propos sexistes, Hermione était troublée au possible, on s'était rarement inquiété de comment elle était traitée chez Dean, ce genre de chose passait au second plan. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son abdomen, c'était réconfortant que quelqu'un remarque des choses aussi minimes sur elle. Ces traces, faîtes par des menottes dataient de ce soir même, durant la soirée chez Pany elles avaient doucement viré au violet-rouge. En revêtant un pull Hermione avait bêtement pensé dissimuler ces marques, oubliant qu'elle relevait bien trop souvent ses manches.

\- T'occupes, et elle se dégagea de ses doigts, je rentre, tu viens ?

Elle s'était reculée jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre.

\- Non, Pansy m'a banni.

Il vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pêches, et un rire doux fusa dans l'air. Hermione secoua la tête et se retourna, manquant de se prendre la vitre en pleine poire, titubant elle l'ouvrit et rentra à l'intérieur.  
Drago retourna à la contemplation du paysage, il porta sa clope à ses lèvres mais n'en tira qu'un goût de plastique fumé. Avec une moue dégoûtée il balança son mégot et sortit une nouvelle clope de son paquet, bien décidé à profiter de ce moment seul et gelé.


	7. Chapitre 6: Let's Bang

**Chapitre 6: Let's Bang**

Quand Drago reprit connaissance il était allongé sur le sol, un plaid le recouvrait et sa tête reposait sur un coussin usé. Il voulut étirer son bras mais il buta contre quelque chose de dur, il retint un juron en ramenant ses bras contre son torse. Lentement le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, une faible lumière provenait de la porte fenêtre. Il papillonna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler de comment il avait fini sur le sol du salon de Pansy. Peine perdue, c'était le black-out total, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était le balcon, oui, il fumait avec quelqu'un et ils discutaient en même temps. Mais aucune idée du sujet... Oh, si, il se souvenait de marques violettes et de son regard triste. Pourquoi Pansy serait triste ? Pansy n'est jamais triste. Alors ce n'était pas Pansy dans son souvenir. Drago se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, difficilement il se leva sur les fesses, le plaid glissa en même temps, le délaissant de sa chaleur. Machinalement il tourna la tête vers la droite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en tombant sur une Hermione endormit sur le canapé. Lui avait-il galamment laissé le canapé ? Non, impossible, Drago avait dû s'écrouler sur le sol comme d'habitude.  
La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, simplement recouverte d'un plaid blanc cachant la totalité de son corps. Drago fit l'inventaire de la pièce, personne d'autre n'y était, alors, silencieusement il se leva, prenant soin de poser le plaid sur le fauteuil. Il partit en direction de la petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon, là il farfouilla dans les placards à la recherche de café, avec la cafetière posée sur le mini plan de travail Pansy devait obligatoirement en avoir. Il finit par en trouver au fond d'une boîte en fer, puis les filtres, en ce matin de cuite le jeune Malefoy mit la dose de café, tout le monde en prendrait, c'était certain.

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la pièce à vivre, la porte donnant sur la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, Blaise en sortit vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Drago, les yeux encore endormis.

\- Pas trop la gueule de bois ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ça va, juste fatigué. Et toi ?

\- Café et doliprane, répondit simplement le jeune Malefoy.

Rien de tel qu'un bon café et un cachet pour parer à la gueule de bois. Drago s'adossa contre le frigo, détaillant Blaise et sa tenue spéciale. Malgré avoir dormit le blond ne s'était pas pour autant déshabillé et avait gardé son t-shirt et son jean.  
De son côté Blaise s'était occupé de sortir des tasses pour le "petit-déjeuné".

\- T'as dormi avec Pansy ? Demanda de but en blanc Drago.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il savait qu'il mettait mal à l'aise son meilleur ami, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Blaise détournait les yeux et se mâchouillait la lèvre.

\- C'est pas un drame, tu sais, elle est... Potable.

Parler des attraits physiques de Pansy était impossible pour Drago, sa personnalité de chieuse revenait toujours au galop et il avait un mal fou à la trouver jolie.

\- On a pas couché ensemble... On s'est juste... tripotés, finit par lâcher Blaise sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

\- Genre ? Le blond haussa les sourcils, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Je... Je l'ai tripoté.

Drago ouvrit des yeux scandalisés.

\- Elle était consentante ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua le métis. J'ai pas réussi à bander.

\- Ah...

Drago en était sincèrement désolé pour son ami, cela arrivait souvent qu'une panne survienne avec l'alcool, même quand l'excitation était à son comble. Le jeune homme vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise, il se voulait réconfortant, ce genre de moment était toujours assez gênant et souvent la gente féminine ne le comprenait pas.

\- Elle l'a mal pris ?

\- Non, enfin je crois pas. Elle était plus désolée.

Drago hocha la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Blaise était dans cet état, Pansy n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en formaliser, alors pourquoi tirait-il une tête d'enterrement. Le jeune blond voulu lui poser la question quand il entendit du bruit émanant du canapé. Sous le plaid blanc Hermione remuait, sans doute réveillée par leur conversation. La jeune femme se releva doucement dans le canapé, avec lenteur elle sortit ses jambes nues, elle avait troqué son pull contre un débardeur. Drago l'observa faire. Elle saisit son jean posé sur le dossier du canapé, puis l'enfila prestement, elle se leva enfin et croisa les yeux de Drago, Hermione lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers eux.

\- Gros ! Appela Blaise en lui foutant un coup de tasse dans l'épaule.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation, saisissant la tasse que lui tendait Blaise. Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une fille ? Affligeant, il se désespérait lui même.

\- Salut, dit-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- Café ? Proposa Blaise.

\- Avec deux sucres.

Insouciant des pensées de son meilleur ami Blaise s'occupa de verser le café dans une tasse violette, d'y ajouter deux sucres et de la tendre à la jeune femme. Elle le remercia avec un petit sourire et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Toi, t'étais complètement saoul hier, confia Hermione à Drago.

\- Comme d'hab, ricana Blaise dans le dos du jeune homme.

\- Ouais bah moi au moins je réussis à bander, explosa Drago, vexé.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que t'as baisé ? Contra Blaise, pas le moins du monde vexé.

Drago ne répondit pas, de toute manière il n'avait rien à répondre. Blaise avait raison, il n'était personne pour parler de réussite sexuelle, la sienne était morte il y a six mois. Dans ses pensées Drago retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'occupait Hermione, il saisit une clope dans sa poche et la porta à ses lèvres, l'esprit en vrac.

\- Susceptible ? S'intéressa Hermione à voix basse.

\- Oui, mais là c'est moi qui y suis allé fort.

\- Oh.

Blaise haussa les épaules, il avait pensé qu'avec le temps cette histoire était passée, que Drago avait passé l'éponge, mais visiblement non, la blessure était toujours présente. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils aient une discussion entre eux, histoire de savoir où en était Drago.

\- Je savais pas que y'avait un truc entre Pansy et toi, continua la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas vraiment un truc, on se plaît bien.

\- Je vois.

Hermione laissa un sourire traîner sur ses lèvres, elle ne savait pas Pansy aussi sentimentale. Elle n'était pas du genre potin et ragot à savoir qui couche avec qui, mais quand cela concernait ses amis Hermione appréciait d'être au courant. D'ailleurs, à ce même moment Pansy franchit la porte de la chambre à coucher, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre en soie noire.

\- Vous devriez voir vos gueules, un spectacle, ricana la maîtresse des lieux.

Avec un sourire triomphant elle arriva dans la petite cuisine, elle fit une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et sourit à Blaise, posant au passage sa main sur son avant bras pour saisir la tasse qu'il lui avait préparé. De sa place Hermione sentait le malaise poindre entre les deux amants d'une nuit, ils ne savaient comment se comporter après le moment passé ensemble, et cela était plutôt normale. Blaise fut le premier à craquer, il s'extirpa de la minuscule cuisine pour rejoindre Drago sur le canapé, c'était peut-être un acte de lâcheté, mais il n'était pas prêt à en parler face à face avec Pansy.

\- Je crois que tu lui fais peur, commenta Hermione à voix basse.

Pansy s'accouda au comptoir, de sorte à être plus proche de son amie pour parler en toute tranquillité.

\- Je le pensais pas comme ça, avoua Pansy.

\- Vous devriez en parler, il est mal à l'aise.

La brune haussa les épaules, il était évident que le sujet serait mis sur le table un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait pas très envie. De son côté Hermione dégaina son portable et consulta l'heure. 8 h 05.

\- T'as cours à quelle heure ? Demanda Pansy.

\- 11 h.

Les deux brunes émirent une grimasse de dégoût, Pansy habitait un quartier de Montreuil et Hermione le 18ème, en soit ce n'était pas tellement loin, mais avec les transports et les changements Hermione en aurait pour une bonne heure. Elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, et ce n'était clairement pas reposant après une cuite.

\- Les gars ! Appela Pansy.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête simultanément.

\- Vous pouvez ramener Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Blaise avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Drago.

\- C'est moi qui conduis déjà, alors c'est moi qui décide.

\- Et c'est la voiture de ma mère, contra le métis.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez Blaise et de se fondre sous sa couette. Certes en prenant le périph' ils en auraient pour une trentaine de minutes, mais pour rien au monde Drago n'irait s'aventurer dans les rues de Paris un jeudi matin pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- T'habites où ? Continua Blaise.

\- Grandes-Carrières, c'est à 20 minutes d'ici si on prend le périph'.

En réalité Hermione espérait grandement que Drago dise oui, elle n'avait aucune envie de se taper une heure de transport.

\- Tu viens avec nous, c'est sur notre route, conclu le métis.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, tout ça pour se faire bien voir de Pansy, son meilleur ami pouvait vraiment être affligeant des fois.

.

Chose dite chose faite, Blaise et Drago avaient ramené Hermione jusqu'à chez elle, pendant le trajet elle avait discuté avec le métis, il était plutôt sympathique et drôlement bavard, tout le contraire de Drago qui n'avait pas décroché un mot du trajet. Elle avait bien compris que sa présence n'était pas la bien venue, mais à priori c'était Blaise qui décidait le plus entre les deux.  
Hermione vivait à la limite du 18ème arrondissement, sur la fin du Boulevard Chlichy. Drago stoppa la voiture sur un bout du trottoir de la grande avenue, sur une grande ligne droite s'élançait une colonne d'immeubles au style victorien. Autour d'eux Paris vivait dans un brouhaha impossible, grouillant de voitures, de scooter, de bus et de personnes en tout genre.

\- C'était sympa hier soir, faudrait refaire ça, s'enthousiasma Blaise.

\- Avec plaisir ! Confirma la jeune femme en attrapant son sac.

\- Bah files ton numéro, la prochaine fois qu'on un plan on te prévient.

Blaise se retourna sur son siège dégainant son téléphone, il le déverrouilla et entra dans ses contacts, puis le tendit à Hermione. La jeune femme le saisit et entra son numéro suivi de son nom.

\- T'as déjà des Hermione dans ton répertoire ?

\- Hmm, je crois pas.

\- Bon, je te mets un G au cas ou.

Une fois fini la jeune femme rendit l'objet à Blaise, elle se pencha en avant et lui tapa la bise en signe d'au revoir, puis elle se retourna vers Drago. Il fixait désespérément le par-brise, comme absorbé par la foule se massant à un arrêt de bus.

\- Toi, c'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe.

Drago haussa simplement les épaules, il n'en avait que faire de lui paraître poli ou non, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se vautrer dans son lit. Lentement la jeune femme se pencha à son oreille, il sentit son souffle s'abattre contre sa peau, lui donnant des frissons.

\- Hier tu étais bien plus curieux, chuchota-t-elle.

Avec cette même lenteur elle se recula, et si Drago avait eu la curiosité de tourner la tête pour l'observer il aurait vu les joues rouges d'Hermione. Sans un mot de plus elle sortit de la voiture, se flagellant mentalement d'avoir eut ce coup d'audace, elle ne savait si c'était l'alcool toujours présent dans ses veines ou bien son manque de sommeille, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. L'audace n'avait jamais été de paire avec Hermione Granger.

Dans la voiture encore garé Blaise tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, l'air interrogatif.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Rien, coupa Drago en posant ses mains sur le volant.

Voilà qu'elle venait de lui mettre un énorme doute dans la tête, ne se rappelant plus de la soirée le blond ne savait quel sujet elle avait voulu évoquer. Et cela ne valait pas la peine de demander à Blaise, il avait dû être trop occupé avec Pansy.

\- D'ailleurs, je savais pas que Pansy c'était ton genre, pouffa Drago.

\- J'ai pas de genre, tu le sais bien.

Le jeune Malefoy hocha la tête lentement, se rappelant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas de style défini au niveau du genre de fille qu'il draguait. Blaise était... Spéciale, selon lui.

.

Les locaux tout frais de la Police Judiciaire étaient en pleine effervescence en ce jeudi après-midi, et accessoirement c'était le cas tous les jours. Mais parmi cette foule grouillante qui arpentait les couloirs, un homme se distinguait avec sa dégaine de rockeur dépassé des années 80, ses grosses chaussures boueuses tapaient le sol selon sa démarche militaire. Aujourd'hui Sirius Black était pressé, ce soir il avait une planque à assurer mais avant ça il devait impérativement parler au Capitaine Lupin. Cela faisait très longtemps que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas revus, et à dire vrai Sirius appréhendait un peu ses retrouvailles forcés. Sa hiérarchie avait donné l'ordre de collaborer avec la BRP, car ils étaient sur la même affaire que le brigade des stup'.

Sirius arriva devant le bureau de son ancien camarade de lycée, il frappa deux coups et attendit patiemment.

\- Entrez !

Sans se faire prier le Commissaire Black ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Comme il s'y attendait tout était parfaitement rangé et ordonné, Rémus ne changeait pas avec les années, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas non plus vieillit, ou si, peut-être quelques cheveux blancs en plus au niveau des tempes.

\- Sirius... Qu-que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis ici sur ordre de ma hiérarchie. Toi et ta bridage vous menez une enquête sur Daddy.

\- C'est exacte.

Rémus reboucha son stylo et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, malgré la proximité de leur bureaux jamais Sirius n'était venu le voir, pas même après la dispute, et le jour où il fallait qu'il franchisse cette porte ce n'était même pas de son propre plein gré.

\- Ils veulent que nous collaborions, continua le Commissaire Black.

\- Assis-toi, l'incita finalement Rémus.

Son ancien ami obtempéra, depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau un malaise l'avait gagné. Combien déjà ? Peut-être sept ans que lui et Rémus ne s'étaient pas parlés. Beaucoup trop.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Eh bien, commença Sirius, j'ai une taupe chez Passion Rouge. Ça doit faire deux mois maintenant, ça a été compliqué d'en choisir une qui soit... Fidèle.

\- Côté prostitution ou deal ?

\- Deal, elle est haut placé de plus.

Rémus saisit un petit carnet à sa gauche et commença à noter ce que lui disait Sirius.

\- Un nom ? Interrogea le Capitaine.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

Rémus hocha la tête, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il l'avait sûrement entendu dans l'un des rapports de Frank, c'était l'un de ses agents infiltré à Passion Rouge. Franck Londubat se rendait une à deux fois par semaine au nightclub, il y passait quelques heures en compagnie de certaines jeunes femmes, mais il n'allait jamais plus loin, Rémus l'avait expressément briefé là-dessus.

\- Nous avons un contact régulier avec elle. Elle nous a informé de quelques prises, mais pour le moment il nous manque des preuves pour demander une perquisition.

\- Tu me transmettras les dossiers ?

\- Bien entendu, assura Sirius.

Rémus posa son stylo prêt de son carnet et releva ses yeux vers son ancien meilleur ami, les années ne l'avait pas changé d'un pouce, il avait toujours cette masse informe sur la tête, sa moustache et sa barbichette noires, et ce même accoutrement qui ne le quittait pas depuis le lycée. Sept ans, ces mots résonnaient inlassablement dans l'esprit du Capitaine de la BRP.

\- Des infos, de ton côté ? Questionna Sirius, soudain mal à l'aise d'être scruté ainsi.

\- J'ai dressé un tableau, il désigna le mur à la gauche de Sirius, j'essaye vainement de retracer tout ça. J'ai des noms potentiels, comme des suspects concrets. Entre surnom et autres, c'est compliqué.

Sirius observa les photos, cartes et post-it recouvrant le tableau en liège. Il reconnu le visage de sa taupe, dans un coin du tableau, quelques autres visages mais un point crucial prenait la place centrale, un post-it avec le nom "Daddy" marqué en gros.

\- Malgré mes gars je sais toujours pas qui c'est, se dépita Rémus.

\- Ma taupe m'a rien dit, avoua Sirirus sur le même ton.

\- Sans son identité, on ne peut rien faire.

Le Commissaire hocha lentement la tête, impriment au passage les informations présente sur le tableau, certaines viendraient compléter le sien. Puis, au détour de quelques fils rouges il crut voir une silhouette familière, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés en robe courte sur une photo prise d'une caméra de surveillance. Lentement Sirius se leva, il écarta un post-it pour mieux observer la photographie. L'image était flou, et pourtant il jurerait qu'Hermione se trouvait sur cette photo.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Elle se fait connaitre sous le nom de "Mione". Elle est nouvelle, intouchable. Daddy la garde précieusement, elle sort peu.

Rémus se mit lui aussi à fixer la photo, Frank n'avait pas eu beaucoup de renseignement sur elle, la populace avait interdiction de la toucher. Daddy la gardait pour ses gros clients. A dire vrai Lupin avait espéré en faire son indic, elle avait l'air assez futé pour garder une si haute place. Mais en attendant il devait se contenter des rapports semainier de Frank.

\- Tu saurais quelque chose à son sujet ? S'enquit Rémus, soudain surprit qu'il s'intéresse autant à une des filles.

\- Non, elle me rappelait juste quelqu'un.

\- C'est sûr que avec sa tignasse on dirait ta cousine.

Sirius hocha la tête, cette fille ne pouvait être autre qu'Hermione Granger, mais c'était une chose impensable. Il y avait encore trois jours Harry lui avait donné des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, et puis, si ça se trouvait la jeune femme de la photo était le portrait craché d'Hermione. Cela n'était pas à exclure, elle avait un air de Bellatrix... Enfin non, ça c'était méchant.

\- Et sinon, comment va Teddy ? S'intéressa Sirius en se retournant vers Rémus.

\- Oh, bah depuis un moment il a une passion incommensurable pour la musique. Pour Noël on lui a offert une guitare électrique, il s'en sépare plus.

\- C'est génial ça, il en joue bien ?

\- Il a trouvé quelques tutos sur internet. L'an prochain on l'inscrit au conservatoire.

Sirius esquissa un petit sourire, il avait dû bien grandir depuis le temps. Quel âge ça lui faisait déjà ? 14 ou 16 ans. Le brun fourra ses mains dans les poches de don jean, l'air hésitant.

\- Je... Peux t'inviter à boire un café ? Finit par se lancer le dernier des Black.

\- Tiens, tu proposes pas une bière ?

\- J'ai arrêté de boire.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Rémus.

L'homme assis se mit à se triturer les doigts, il n'avait peut-être pas changé physiquement mais avoir la garde d'Harry lui avait finalement fait du bien. Une bien triste histoire d'ailleurs. A cette pensée le regard de Rémus s'assombrit, malgré ces quelques minutes de légèreté il n'en avait pas oublié la rancœur qui l'habitait depuis sept ans.

\- Une prochaine fois tu veux, j'ai de la paperasse à finir.

\- C'est noté.

Sur ces mots Sirius sortit du bureau, à dire vrai il avait eu peur que le rendez-vous imprévu finisse en mélodrame ou voir en carnage. Mais comme il s'y attendait Rémus faisait passer le boulot avant tout, et à priori cette enquête lui tenait réellement à cœur, puis à en croire Pansy la BRP s'était foutu dans un sacré merdier.


	8. Chapitre 7: Petites vérités

**Hello ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau mois de confinement ne vous fait pas trop peur... En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! **

**J'ai choisi de publier un chapitre tous les 7 jours environs, ça vous laisse le temps de lire et moi d'écrire, ça vous convient ? **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**drou:** Salut à toi aussi, je t'en prie mais merci à toi plutôt, en espérant que celui-ci soit tout aussi intéressant !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7: Petites vérités **

_7 décembre 2019_

_ Cet hiver là il avait fait un froid de canard, la neige n'était par bonheur pas tombée mais un givre à en couper la respiration s'était fait sentir pendant ce mois de décembre. Et même pire, la campagne parisienne était encore plus touchée par le froid hivernale, délaissée par la pollution l'air chaud ne stagnait pas comme au dessus de la capitale. En cette heure avancée de la mâtiné Pansy en payait le prix, Dean l'avait expédié au fin fond du trou du cul de l'Île de France pour chercher une cargaison à deux balles, sur ordre du grossiste de Passion Rouge évidement. Elle en avait définitivement marre de cette pseudo diva se prenant pour la réincarnation de Freddie Mercury. Oh oui, si vous l'aviez vu chanter, le ridicule n'était pas prêt de tuer Dean. Mais en attendant Pansy chargeait à l'arrière de la camionnette des cartons aussi lourd qu'elle, avec ses talons aiguilles et sa lourde veste en fausse fourrure elle n'avait pas l'air ridicule. Et à contrario de son employeur, le ridicule n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour la tuer à coup de ceinture. C'est dans un dernier effort qu'elle chargea le dernier carton dans la camionnette, puis, tout se passa en une dizaine de seconde, des hommes armés sortirent de nul par et l'encerclèrent. Dans un geste instinctif elle avait laissé le carton lui échapper des mains pour les lever en l'air, signe qu'elle était inoffensive. _

_ \- Brigade des stupéfiant, plus un geste !_

_ \- J'suis pas armée ! Hurla Pansy, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouvé dans une flac de sang._

_ \- Les mains bien en évidence ! Hurla à son tour un homme en s'approchant d'elle. _

_ Pansy ne se fit pas prier et leva les mains bien haut. Elle n'avait pas peur de la brigade des stup' à proprement parler, elle avait déjà eu affaire à eux et son casier judiciaire était connu de beaucoup, non, Pansy avait une trouille bleue de Marcus Flint, son grossiste. Si ce psychopathe était au courant qu'elle s'était fait avoir par la brigade des stup' s'en était fini d'elle, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la couper en petits morceaux et à la jeter dans la Seine.  
L'homme qui s'était approché d'elle rangea son arme, il fit signe à quelques uns de ses collègues d'inspecter la camionnette pendant qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Pansy, la retournant et lui enfilant les menottes._

_ \- Pansy Parkinson, je vous arrête pour détention et trafic de stupéfiant. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu devant le juge. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas un vous sera commit d'office. _

_ ._

_ La pièce était d'un gris terne, éclairée par un néon blafard qui réfléchissait sa lumière sur tout les murs, une salle d'interrogatoire comme une autre. Pansy en avait visité bon nombres, elles se ressemblaient toutes, elles vous oppressaient, ici n'importe qui devenait claustrophobe. D'ailleurs la jeune femme commençait à avoir la nausée, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était assise sur cette chaise inconfortable à attendre, elle se tortilla sur elle-même cherchant une position plus confortable. Mais peine perdue, la chaise en acier lui rentrait dans la peau. Alors Pansy passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, quand les flics l'avaient mis en garde à vu ils lui avaient tout pris, sa montre__, certains de ses bracelets, son élastique, sa ceinture et autre petites choses qui pourraient mettre en danger sa petite vie. _

_ Pansy releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vêtu comme un rockeur des années 80, il avait dans les mains un dossier assez épais. Il vint s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. C'était le même flics qui lui avaient passé les menottes aux poignets. _

_ \- Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson, je suis le Commissaire Sirius Black, il ouvrit le dossier qu'il devait connaître par cœur, vous avez été arrêtée pour... détention et trafic de stupéfiants, en l'occurrence deux kilos de cocaïne, cinq kilos de marijuana, seize de méthamphétamine. Ça fait beaucoup non ? _

_ Pansy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, non pas que la perspective de faire vingt ans de prison lui faisait peur, mais bien ce que lui ferait Marcus, ou pire, le big chef. Elle ne l'avait qu'entrevu une fois dans la salle où se déroulaient les combats, elle en avait eu froid dans le dos. Voldemort n'inspirait aucune pitié, et elle avait déjà vu les cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui, rien comparé à Marcus. Alors même si elle se retrouvait dans une cellule en attendant son procès, tous deux trouveraient le moyen de la découper en morceau. _

_ \- Pansy, commença le commissaire compatissant, il fallait peut-être réfléchir avant. _

_ \- J'veux pas mourir..._

_ La jeune femme renifla grossièrement, avec sa mains droite elle s'essuya rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur ses joues. _

_ \- Vous n'allez pas mourir, assura-t-il. _

_ \- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? S'énerva-t-elle. C'est pas avec vos pseudo protections que je vais pas finir dans une benne à ordure. Ils auront jamais confiance en moi, même si je dis rien ils me traiteront de collabo. Vous connaissez pas... _

_ Elle se stoppa dans sa tirade, elle avait faillit révéler l'organisation laquelle elle bossait. _

_ \- Les Mangemorts, finit Sirius. _

_ La brune écarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait-ils les connaître ? C'était l'organisation mafieuse la plus discrète d'Europe. Sous le regard interloqué de la jeune fille Sirius sourit, la police en savait toujours plus que ce qu'ils croyaient. _

_ \- J'enquête sur vous depuis un bon moment, tu n'as pas été arrêté par simple suggestion, cela fait un moment que je te suis. _

_ Il était passé au tutoiement, beaucoup plus simple et Sirius se voulait plus proche de la jeune femme pour ce qu'il allait lui demander. _

_ De son côté Pansy n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait strictement rien vu. Elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était surveillée, elle s'était cru invincible, travailler au sein des Mangemorts lui donnait des ailes et la liberté d'agir comme elle le souhaitait. Faux, la preuve en était, même les flics avaient remonté leur traces, et il était même de mise que beaucoup soit dans le même cas qu'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en avertisse Hermione, comme elle était nouvelle ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus. _

_ \- Pansy, tu es une jeune femme avec la vie devant elle, n'as-tu pas envie de faire quelque chose d'autre plus tard ? _

_ \- J'ai pas mon bac, pas fais d'étude, ma vie est foutue. _

_ \- Tu peux toujours reprendre une formation. Tu n'as pas une passion dans la vie ? _

_ Elle haussa les épaules, peu lui importait sa vie désormais, elle vivait pour prendre la place de Dean et Marcus._

_ \- Vous voulez quoi à la fin ? S'impatienta la jeune femme en relevant un regard vide sur le Commissaire. _

_ \- J'ai besoin de ton aide, et je suis sûr que tu vas me l'apporter. Il me faut une taupe au sein des Mangemorts, de cette manière je pourrais plus facilement les faire tomber. Leur règne sera enfin achevé. _

_ \- Et remplacé par une autre organisation avec les mêmes intentions, c'est un cercle vicieux. _

_ La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition du flic, elle aurait dû se frapper la tête contre la table mais les faits étaient là, si Pansy voulait réellement sauver sa peau elle devait collaborer avec la police et prier pour que Dean et les autres ne remarquent rien. Et puis, ci cela se trouvait cet abrutit n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on menait une enquête sur lui. _

_ \- J'y gagne quoi ? Finit par demander Pansy. _

_ \- Je vais te laisser repartir avec ta cargaison, histoire de pas éveiller les soupçons, ensuite au vu de ce que l'on a sur toi tu écoperas sûrement d'une petite peine, tu n'as fait que la mule. Tes larcins que tu as fait étant mineur ne seront pas retenus lors du procès. _

_ \- Ok, j'accepte. _

_ Avant d'être une beauté fatale Pansy était une jeune femme intelligente, réfléchie et pleine de ressource. Elle saurait jouer la taupe sans éveiller les soupçons, sa vie était plus importante que sa loyauté. _

.

Harry était occupé à couper les pizzas quand la porte d'entrée claqua, la main en suspend au dessus de la pizza quatre fromage il releva la tête en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Il entendit son parrain se déshabiller et ranger ses chaussures dans le placard, puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black. Il avait les joues creuses et des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, il vint s'accouder sur l'îlot central.

\- T'avais pas une planque à assurer ? Demanda son filleul.

\- Si, mais j'ai demandé à Hagrid de me remplacer.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça semblait te tenir à cœur.

Le jeune homme finit de couper la pizza en six pars, puis il attaqua la seconde qui s'avérait être au poulet. Déjà sept ans qu'ils vivaient tout les deux dans cette petite maison en bordure de Paris, et Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius rentrer aussi tôt, il devait être 19 h 30 à tout casser. Même lorsque le jeune homme était au collège son parrain préférait rester en planque, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombres de remontrances de la part de l'assistante sociale, mais mis à part Sirius Harry n'avait plus personne sur cette terre. Enfin si, mais sa tante Pétunia avait catégoriquement refusé de s'occuper de lui après le décès de son père, et sa mère était bien trop fragile pour subvenir à ses besoins.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler, confia Sirius.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son parrain ne le regardait plus, quelque chose de grave était arrivée à sa mère ? Le brun reposa le couteau sur le carton de l'emballage, il se frotta les mains sur son jean avant de poser ses coudes sur la table. Cette soirée qui devait s'annoncer superbe virait au cauchemar.

\- Maman a eu un problème ?

\- Non, Lily va "bien".

L'homme s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre:

\- C'est à propos d'Hermione.

Harry sentit son sang quitter son visage, il vacilla quelque instant avant de se stabiliser et de vriller ses iris vertes dans celles de son parrain. Hermione. Ce nom avait un goût âcre dans sa gorge, comme un mauvais médicament qui ne passait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- La vérité, où est Hermione ?

\- Au Havre.

\- Harry, réprimanda le flic.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Sirius secoua la tête, il connaissait son filleul par cœur et Harry ne mentirait jamais de front ainsi, lui même bannissait le mensonge. Et ci c'était Hermione qui mentait ? Ce serait possible, avec sa situation actuelle elle n'avait sûrement pas envie que tout Dieppe soit au courant qu'elle se prostitue.

\- On... Elle a coupé les ponts quand je suis entré à la fac, finit par déballer Harry.

Ses yeux s'étaient baissé sur le sol, visiblement cette coupure lui faisait toujours autant mal au cœur. Hermione et lui s'étaient toujours connus, malgré leur un an d'écart ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, même quand Harry avait intégré cette école privée sur Paris, passant la moitié de son année dans la capitale. Et pourtant, quand il avait quitté leur ville natale pour suivre ses études Hermione avait fait silence radio. Rien. Même Ron n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle, alors qu'ils vivaient dans la même ville.

\- C'est elle qui t'as dit être au Havre ?

\- Oui, cet été elle m'a envoyé un message après les résultats de parcoursup, elle était admise à la fac du Havre.

Sirius hocha la tête, il commençait à comprendre le file de l'histoire. Hermione avait coupé tout contact il y a un an et demi, pile quand Harry était parti et que Ron fut resté dans la ferme de ses parents. Élément déclencheur ? Aucune idée, Sirius avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas comment Hermione avait pu déraper ainsi. A Dieppe elle avait une vie normal, certes elle avait perdu sa mère étant enfant, mais son père avait tout fait pour combler ce manque. Charles Granger avait attendu longtemps avant de refaire sa vie, Emma était une femme merveilleuse et Hermione l'aimait beaucoup. Alors... Pourquoi ? Cette question commençait à lui vriller le cerveau, son métier était de trouver des réponses aux questions, même les plus complexes, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en avoir.

\- Elle est où en réalité ? Demanda finalement son filleul.

\- A Paris.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant un moment il resta surprit, puis la tristesse finit par prendre le dessus, sa meilleure amie, si elle l'était encore, lui avait délibérément menti. Elle lui avait donné une fausse piste, un leurre pour qu'il ne se préoccupe pas d'elle. C'était blessant, jamais il n'aurait pensé être autant blessé par une personne, même cet abrutit de Malefoy n'y était pas arrivé. Et cette horrible trahison venait de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Tout d'un coup Harry se sentit vide, trahi et vide.  
Lentement Sirius fit le tour de l'îlot et vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul, il savait que la nouvelle allait attrister Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, et si cela se trouvait il pourrait l'aider, lui qui était si proche d'Hermione.

\- C-Comment tu sais ça ? S'interrogea Harry, reprenant peu à peu connexion avec la réalité.

\- Elle fait l'objet d'un enquête à la PJ.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Ça, je peux pas te le dire, c'est confidentiel.

Harry hocha la tête, il savait bien qu'une partie du travail de son parrain était secret, le métier oblige. Avec le temps il avait appris à se contenter des maigres informations qu'il daignait bien lui raconter.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai croisé Rémus, il nous invite à dîner la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est cool que vous vous reparliez.

\- Oui, c'est cool, comme tu dis.

En réalité Sirius savait que Rémus avait fait ça pour Harry, voir son parrain et le meilleur ami de son père en froid lui pesait beaucoup, alors il avait dû prendre les devants et essayer de renouer le contact. Cela ferait aussi plaisir à Nymphadora et Teddy, reconstituer la famille.

\- Cho ne vient pas ce soir ? Questionna Sirius en attrapant une part de pizza.

\- Non, elle a annulé.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, Cho Chang était la copine d'Harry depuis la troisième, elle était adorable et avenante, mais il la trouvait assez nunuche sur les bords. Et depuis quelques temps elle prenait la sale manie de poser à Harry des lapins sans raisons, chose qui commençait à énerver le jeune homme. Et à dire vrai, Sirius ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.


	9. Chapitre 8: Pas vu pas pris

**Chapitre 8 : Pas vu pas pris**

Drago avait fini par retourner chercher des affaires chez lui, bien évidement un jour où il était persuadé que personne ne serait présent dans la résidence Malefoy, un vendredi après-midi où il était sûr d'être totalement tranquille. Se retrouver en ces lieux lui donnait un arrière goût de bile dans la gorge, la trahison de ses parents lui tournait encore dans la tête et il peinait à l'oublier. Comment, d'ailleurs ? Pas un message ni appel de ses parents, il avait cru que sa mère s'en ferait un peu pour lui, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse, mais qu'elle s'inquiète, ça oui. Mais visiblement non, Narcissa avait autre chose à faire que de se soucier de son fils, son père devait être derrière tout ça à coup sûr. Cela faisait plusieurs années, pour ne pas dire toute son adolescence, que Drago soupçonnait son père de vouloir le déshériter et adopter un môme qu'il pourrait façonner à son image. Cette hypothèse invraisemblable il l'avait soumise à Blaise et Théo, le premier l'avait suivi un temps dans ses idées, et l'autre lui avait rit au nez comme quoi son père n'était pas si cruel.

Dans un lourd soupire Drago balança trois t-shirts dans son sac de voyage déniché dans l'armoire, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Théo, même cette semaine il n'avait pas vu sa gueule au détour d'un couloir. A dire vrai entre lui et le jeune Nott ça n'allait pas fort depuis un moment, Théo commençait à s'assagir, et dans le mauvais sens du terme. D'abord le jeune homme s'était trouvé une copine, cette pimbêche de Daphné Greengrass qui lui collait au train, puis il avait de moins en moins fréquenté les soirées et bars habituels. Et dernièrement, selon une source de Blaise, il passait son temps en compagnie de son géniteur à rire aux blagues misogynes de gros politicards friqués. Drago en venait à se demander où était passé l'un de ses plus fidèles amis aux idéaux grandioses. Théo avait suivi un cursus de psychologie après le lycée, tout cela dans le seul but de faire enrager son père. Alors Drago ne comprenait pas, mais plus encore, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre la traîtrise de son ami.

\- Raaaah... Mais il est passé où ?

Sa patience commençant doucement à le quitter, le jeune Malefoy essuya ses mains sur son jean, à chaque fois qu'il cherchait un objet précis celui-ci se rendait introuvable, là, en l'occurrence il cherchait le chargeur de son PC, chose indispensable à sa survie. Une semaine de cours passée à écrire sur des feuilles volantes, autant dire que la moitié était perdues il ne savait où. Finalement Drago finit par le dénicher pendant à une prise sous son lit. Il se félicita de l'emplacement, c'était du génie.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui, voir même décontenancée. Lentement Drago se retourna vers elle, la fixant avec un regard peiné, il trouva dans les yeux de sa mère la même lueur de culpabilité et de tristesse. Comme à son habitude elle était habillée avec classe et chic, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère négligée, toujours apprêtée comme si elle allait rencontrer une personne importante dans la seconde.

\- Tu... Tu es venu chercher des affaires ?

\- Effectivement, il écarta les bras, désignant le sac de voyage rempli.

\- Je me suis inquiétée.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as pas envoyée de message ?

Il balança le chargeur dans le sac et ferma rageusement la fermeture éclaire, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder une minute de plus dans cette maison et de se prendre ses erreurs en face, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour le faire culpabiliser de ses actes.

\- C'est toi qui es parti, contra Narcissa toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- La faute à qui ? Tempêta le jeune homme.

Drago planta ses iris dans celles de sa mère, la rage et la rancœur y suintaient, immédiatement sa mère baissa le regard. Jamais son fils ne l'avait regardé avec autant de haine, recouvrer la confiance de Drago prendrait du temps, elle l'avait déçu et trahit en ne s'interposant pas face aux propos de Lucius.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Articula Narcissa avec difficulté. Te laisser mourir d'une overdose dans un squatte ? Je suis ta mère Drago, et que tu le veuille ou non je dois te protéger.

\- T'avais pas à en parler à... Lucius.

La mâchoire de sa mère se décrocha sous le choc, il vit ses yeux briller et se rougir, elle allait pleurer. Drago savait que son ton était dur et que sa colère envers sa mère n'était pas totalement justifiée, c'était son p... Lucius le fautif, sa mère avait cru bien faire en réglant se problème en famille. Erreur fatale, Lucius s'était débarrassé du boulet qu'il était.

\- Pardon maman.

Le jeune homme fit le tour du lit et vint enlacer les épaules de sa mère, il savait quelle n'allait pas pleure, bourgeoisie oblige, mais sa tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Malgré les apparences Narcissa aimait énormément son fils, il était la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle ait au monde, et elle ne lui avait pas souvent montré combien elle tenait à lui, mais les épanchements sentimentales n'étaient pas son fort. La mère Malefoy enserra le dos de son fils, s'accrochant à son sweat, elle pouvait enfin sentir l'odeur de son fils unique, ce mélange d'assouplissant marin au parfum musqué qu'il portait. C'était si réconfortant de le savoir là, auprès d'elle.

\- Tu vis chez Blaise ? Questionna sa mère une fois l'étreinte finie.

Drago avait reprit le déménagement de sa chambre, et sa mère s'était assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Ouais, il a installé un matelas dans sa chambre.

\- Valentina est d'accord ?

\- Oh, tu sais la mère de Blaise elle s'en fiche pas mal. Cette semaine je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

Valentina Zabini, une femme bien énigmatique aux yeux de Narcissa. La mère de famille lissa son pantalon noir en coton, depuis le départ de son fils elle ne cessait de se poser des questions, qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Drago à braver son père, certes pas de front, mais à le braver tout de même. Elle savait que son fils avait toujours eu un côté lâche, chose dont elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son père était pareil. Mais à contrario de Lucius, Drago ne faisait pas l'autruche mais abdiquait.

\- Il y a une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Drago releva des yeux ronds sur sa mère, son dictionnaire de Russe manquant de lui glisser des mains.

\- Drago, tu es mon fils et je te connais, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très courageux qui s'aventure vers l'inconnu, et surtout pas face à ton père.

Le jeune homme se mordit la joue, il n'était pas très fier de ce trait de personnalité.

\- Viens, là, intima Narcissa d'une voix douce, tapant le bord du lit.

Drago obéit à sa mère et vint se poser juste à côté d'elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait sa mère en tête mais il le sentait moyennement.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Maman, geignit Drago.

Narcissa laissa un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, visiblement cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, tant pis elle laisserait Drago se confier à elle le temps venu.

\- Je te fais confiance Drago, je ne peux effacer ce que j'ai vu dans ta chambre, c'est grave, mais je pense que quitter la maison peut te faire du bien. La pression de ton père est grande, et prendre ton envole n'est que bénéfique. Cependant je veux que tu garde à l'esprit une chose, tu es autant un Black qu'un Malefoy, ne l'oublis pas. "Toujours Pur"* vaut parfois mieux que "La sainteté gagne toujours "**.

Drago ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère, il avait toujours accepté ces deux parts qui étaient en lui. Il portait le nom d'une constellation comme ces ancêtres et le nom de son père, ses parents avaient su parfaitement faire le mélange. Alors pourquoi sa mère voulait soudain le faire virer de bord ?  
Narcissa passa ses mains derrière son cou, avec ses doigts fins elle défit la chaîne qui pendait depuis des années sur sa poitrine. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à cette décision, depuis des décennies les garçons aînés prenaient le nom et l'héritage de leur famille, mais Narcissa avait senti le vent tourner depuis un moment et elle voulait à tout prix s'assurer de la survie de son fils dans ce monde hostile. Alors, elle lui glissa dans les mains la seconde chose la plus précieuse qu'elle gardait auprès de son cœur. La chevalière des Black.

\- C'est toi qui l'avais... chuchota le jeune homme surpris.

\- Oui, désormais elle est à toi.

En disant cela Narcissa léguait l'héritage des Black à son fils unique, comme il n'y avait plus personne de son côté pour en hériter, elle le passait à Drago. Le jeune homme referma sa main sur l'objet encore chaud, bien conscient de ce geste symbolique qu'avait fait sa mère. Elle le faisait dernier Black. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Lucius avait d'autre dessin pour son fils que de lui léguer son héritage une fois sa mort venue, Narcissa savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

\- Merci, maman.

Le jeune blond glissa une main derrière le crâne de sa mère et vint lui embrasser le front avec délicatesse. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mère, et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur en vu des prochains événements. Drago n'était pas du tout prêt pour ce week-end, il appréhendait et les prédictions d'Hermione tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Traumatisme crânien._

\- Si tu as besoin de travailler je suis là, la porte te seras toujours ouverte.

\- J'y penserais.

.

_"Qui est le jouet des apparences se laisse séduire par des mensonges", _cette citation d'Anatole France résonnait souvent dans les oreilles d'Hermione, comme une douce litanie qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle était. Une façade belle et coquette qui se mirait dans de beaux mensonges. Souvent Hermione oubliait son passé, ses valeurs et ses convictions, et puis d'autres elle voulait les revendiquer haut et fort, mais Dean lui tenait fermement la bouche close. Ils étaient peu à avoir peur de Dean, arguant qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait, mais, de nature méfiante, Hermione avait préféré aller dans son sens que de le braver. Elle tenait à sa vie plus que tout. A dire vrai la jeune femme n'avait plus que ça de précieux, et Pattenrond bien entendu, peu à peu elle avait fait le vide autour d'elle, d'abord ses amis, puis sa famille et pour finir elle même. Parfois Hemrmione ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, cette fille brisée qui se cachait derrière des artifices grandiose. Maquillage, robe de soirée et escarpin. Ô, bien entendu elle avait toujours aimé être coquette en soulignant ses yeux avec du mascara et porter des robes qui tombaient superbement sur ses hanches, mais quand elle revêtait ces habits du soir elle se sentait comme vide, telle une poupée de porcelaine.

Hermione renversa sa tête en arrière, sa nuque craqua et son dos fit de même, déjà des heures qu'elle était debout dans cette laverie à plier son linge. La jeune femme saisit un vêtement quelconque dans le tas de linge fraîchement sorti du sèche-linge, elle entreprit de le plier et le ranger dans le cabas juste à côté d'elle. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait Hermione n'avait pas le joli petit appartement chic avec trois pièces et de beaux meubles, dans son studio elle n'avait même pas la place de mettre une machine à laver et l'étendage lui prenait la moitié de son couloir. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas de son studio, elle et Pattenrond l'adoraient, mais il y avait toujours mieux. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas payer son appartement en espèce, cela éveillerait les soupçons, et comme elle n'avait pas encore déclaré sa profession il fallait qu'elle fasse profile bas. Et puis son père trouverait ça bien trop louche qu'elle vive dans un si grand appartement en pleins Paris avec si peu de moyen, déjà qu'il s'était interrogé sur celui qu'elle occupait actuellement. Bien entendu Dean lui avait proposé un appartement bien mieux que son studio, c'était un de ses amis le propriétaire, mais le sentant assez mal Hermione avait refusé, et elle avait bien fait. Quelques mois après son arrivé Pansy lui avait confié que le propriétaire faisait passer des clients dans les appartements des filles, Dean était tout à fait au courant de cette pratique. Chose qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout, dès le début elle avait posé les barrières, personne de chez Passion Rouge ne viendrait chez elle. Finalement seule Pansy était venue, les deux filles avaient lié une forte amitié et la dealeuse lui rendait ses invitations régulières lors des soirées poker.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu un string en perle ? Grinça la jeune femme à l'adresse d'une vieille dame à quelques mètres d'elle.

Hermione sentait le regard de la vieille depuis un moment lorgner sur les affaires qu'elle rangeait dans son cabas, elle croisait souvent des regards surpris sur les vêtements qu'elle sortait de la machine, certains étaient assez atypiques et suscitaient souvent la curiosité. Même si Hermione était une personne curieuse de nature elle avait du mal avec ces regards la, car après la curiosité venait le jugement et le dégoût. Chose normal me diriez vous, mais Hermione revendiquait son droit de liberté sexuelle.

\- Quelle vulgarité, murmura la vieille dame en remplissant son cadi avec son linge encore mouillé.

\- Mégère, rétorqua la brune avec un petit sourire.

Ce quartier était bien trop tranquille pour elle, quelques fois elle regrettait de s'être installée de ce côté ci du 18ème arrondissement. Elle aurait dû choisir le quartier de la Goutte D'Or ou celui de Montmartre, quoiqu'elle n'en était pas très loin à vrai dire, mais elle restait tout de même assez excentré des lieux les plus dynamiques en terme de soirée. Cependant Hermione se contentait de ce qu'elle avait, d'ailleurs elle s'était toujours contenté de ce qu'on acceptait de lui donner. Question d'éducation.

Quand la jeune femme fut enfin chez elle, elle entreprit de ranger ses vêtements propres dans son armoire. Dans quelques heures Hermione devrait partir direction le 20 ème arrondissement, prendre le métro n°2 jusqu'à Belleville et marcher jusqu'à Passion Rouge. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, son week-end allait être horriblement long, c'était de plus en plus difficile de tenir deux soirs de suite. Parfois Hermione en venait à se demander comment Lavande et Parvati arrivaient à tenir, elles enduraient ça depuis trois ans et aucune des deux n'avaient décroché, elles étaient toujours à Passion Rouge. La jeune femme en revenait parfois à regretter de s'être associée à Dean pour ses passes, elle se serait faite plus d'argent et surtout elle aurait pu travailler à son rythme, mais Lavande lui avait soutenu que c'était la meilleure façon de se protéger que d'avoir un proxénète, sauf que depuis quelques temps Hermione venait à se demander si se mettre à son compte ne valait pas mieux que d'être traitée ainsi.  
Dès le moment où elle était entrée à Passion Rouge Dean avait flashé sur elle, Hermione n'avait jamais su ce qu'il lui trouvait mais le fait était qu'il l'avait posé sur un piédestal. Et depuis elle n'en était jamais descendue, enfin, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines environs Dean lui avait fait passé la pire soirée de sa vie, un soir dont elle se souviendrait jusqu'à jamais. Dean avait-il voulu la punir ? Peut-être, mais Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, en général ce n'était pas les Favorites que l'on envoyait au plus dégénéré des clients, mais bien celles dont on se fichait pas mal. Depuis cette soirée Hermione se méfiait de Dean, elle ne savait pas si il avait reçu des ordres d'en haut, mais son changement de comportement était inquiétant.

Une caresse sur le haut du crâne poilu de Pattenrond et la jeune femme s'en alla.

* * *

**Hello ! Alors tout d'abord les astérisques:**

***Toujours Pur est la devise des Black, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.**

**** La sainteté gagne toujours, est la phrase que j'ai lu sur le blason des Malefoy, elle est en latin de base mais je l'ai traduite. Du coup j'en ai supposé que ça devait sûrement représenter leur famille à défaut de trouver la réelle devise. Enfin sinon elle correspond bien à l'image que je voulais des Malefoy.**

**Ensuite ce chapitre est un peu mou mais il fallait qu'il soit là, on en sait un peu plus sur les pensées profondes d'Hermione car pour le moment s'était assez basé sur Drago, mais comme c'est lui qui "déclenche" l'histoire il fallait bien aller dans la continuité.**

**En espérant qu'il vous ait plu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 9: I'm a winer

**Chapitre 9: I'm a winner **

Les néons tournaient au-dessus de sa tête comme des vautours, il sentait la céramique de la cuvette lui geler les mains et la bille au fond de l'eau remontait une odeur âcre et acide, pas même une trace de son repas de midi, juste le contenu d'un estomac vide. Drago se passa lamentablement une main sur le visage, à la commissure de ses lèvres un liquide claire, il se releva et son dos vint s'adosser à la porte clause des toilettes. Derrière elle il entendait le raffut que faisaient les spectateurs, les parieurs, il entendait le son de sa mort. Une semaine que son ventre le faisait souffrir, une semaine qu'il appréhendait cette soirée. Une semaine qu'il attendait sa mort. Drago se demandait réellement ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ce fichu job, il allait crever sur un ring d'infortune sans personne à ses côtés. Que dirait sa mère en apprenant ça ? Quelle dernière image donnerait-il aux gens ? Derrière ses paupières clauses il pouvait voir le visage dégoûté de sa mère, il ne lui inspirerait que de la honte sur cette table dans la morgue. Car oui, c'était là qu'il allait finir d'ici demain matin.

Est-ce qu'il allait avoir mal ? Possible.

Drago ne connaissait rien à la mort, et d'ailleurs quel vivant pourrait prétendre la connaitre, personne n'en est jamais revenu. Le jeune homme lâcha un lourd soupire plein de sanglot, ce n'était pas les matchs qu'il avait l'habitude de disputer, là il n'y avait aucune règle, seul le plus fort gagnait. Drago ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de fort physiquement, mentalement non plus d'ailleurs, il présentait juste l'image d'une personne intouchable mais tout cela n'était qu'un mur. Un sale mur que lui même croyait réel, la preuve en était il était toujours à Paris à se croire le plus fort, il aurait dû partir sans écouter la proposition de Blaise. Maintenant il serait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur une plage à faire autre chose que de risquer sa vie dans un sous-sol miteux. Boire des cocktails ça c'était beaucoup plus sympathique que de se faire déchirer la gueule à coup de poing.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment dans les toilettes, il se redressa mollement sortant au passage de ses pensées.

\- Drago, ça va commencer, continua Blaise.

\- J'arrive.

Drago se donna une petite tape sur la joue pour se remettre les idées au claire, puis prit d'une soudaine bouffé d'adrénaline il se leva pour de bon, tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes. Face à lui Blaise le regardait avec de grands yeux, lui aussi avait-il peur pour lui ? Peut-être pas, Blaise était plus que confiant en ce qui concernait ce soir, son entraînement était parfait.

\- T'as gerbé ? S'inquiéta le métis.

Sans un mot Drago le dépassa dans ce qui ressemblait à un vulgaire vestiaire sale et poussiéreux, jamais il ne se serait douté que Dean possédait ça sous son club. Le blond inspecta les bandes qu'il avait autour des mains, piètre manière de se les protéger. M'enfin, peu importait, désormais il était persuadé que ce soir il allait mourir.

La porte du minuscule vestiaire s'ouvrit subitement sur Dean, les cries se firent encore plus entendre, le gagnant du premier match avait dû être annoncé.

\- Drago, c'est à toi.

.

Douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, chaque membres de son corps le faisaient souffrir d'une violence qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'adrénaline l'avait aidé à tenir pendant tout le match. Donner, encaisser. Voilà tout ce dont il se souvenait, il ne savait pas combien de temps ça avait duré, mais assez pour que cela plaise à Dean, mais surtout pour qu'il sente son corps fondre de douleur. Drago peinait à tenir assis sur cette chaise, on l'avait installé là sans lui dire un mot, ou si, Dean lui avait baragouiné quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris. Un cadeau ou quelque chose du genre. Drago l'attendait toujours son fichu cadeau qui ne venait pas. D'ailleurs où étaient-ils tous passé ? Il se retrouvait là, seule dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Drago ouvrit lamentablement les yeux, son œil droit peinait à suivre l'autre, il faisait sombre, une petite lumière éclairait un lit aux draps sombres, et la lumière du dehors plongeait dans son dos. Le jeune homme referma les yeux, il avait trop mal. On allait réellement le laisse moisir ici ? Si c'était le cas il fallait sérieusement qu'il passe outre la douleur et qu'il retrouve Blaise, ensuite ils partiraient d'ici définitivement. Le pressentiment de Drago s'était avéré vrai, il ne s'était pas senti si mal pendant une semaine pour rien, Dean allait le tuer sur ordre de son père. C'était d'une évidence claire, Drago en était persuadé, son père avait payé Blaise pour qu'il l'envois ici, puis il avait commandité à Dean de l'achever dans cette chambre. Et sa pauvre mère pleurerait sa mort jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui rapporte un autre garçon qu'ils élèveraient tout les deux comme de bon parent.

Une théorie folle n'est-ce pas ? Drago soupira lourdement en renversant la tête en arrière, il sentait la brise lui caresser le haut du crâne, il devenait complètement fou avec ses pensées, la fatigue lui grillait le cerveau, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Blaise ne pourrait jamais le trahir et Dean n'irais pas le tuer, ce soir il avait gagné son premier combat et Drago ne comptait pas en rester là. Il voyait déjà sa liberté se profiler à l'horizon, une vaste étendue de sable, d'eau turquoise et de... froid.

Le garçon sursauta sur sa chaise, contractant ses muscles douloureux au passage, il ouvrit les yeux mais rien que le noir lui répondit, alors il leva sa main droite vers son visage et elle se renferma sur une surface molle et froid.

\- T'es dans un mauvais état, chuchota une voix féminine en face de lui.

Drago dégagea la poche de glace de son visage, la posant sur son œil le plus douloureux, du gauche il aperçut Hermione penché sur lui, son air soucieux l'inquiéta. C'était si moche que ça ? Drago ne s'était pas regardé, bien trop ailleurs pour se préoccuper de son apparence physique. Le combat l'avait drôlement sonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea le garçon d'une voix roque.

On aurait dit qu'il venait démerger d'un long sommeil, Drago se frotta l'arrière de la tête en grognant.

\- Dean t'as pas dit ? C'est moi ton "cadeau".

Drago croisa son regard désespéré et il laissa un ricanement sortir de sa bouche, en gage de remerciement il lui offrait une de ses filles, et en prime sa favorite. Dean devait sacrément l'apprécier pour lui offrir une nuit gratuite avec Hermione, au moins lui aussi entrait dans les bonnes grâces du proxénète.

Face à lui la jeune femme s'était accroupi, elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux noisettes charbonneux, la brune avait revêtu son apparat de fille du soir. Drago se dit que ça ne lui allait pas, tout ce fard et ce rouge profond n'accordaient aucune valeur à son visage, ça la vieillissait plus qu'il ne fallait.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, j'ai pas la tête à ça, j'ai surtout envie de me saouler.

Hermione soupira d'aise, un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Elle n'avait aucune envie de coucher ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, quand Dean lui avait demandé de monter dans la chambre n°100 elle avait réprimé un soupire, elle savait que ce soir Drago combattait et que comme à chaque fois Dean donnerait un cadeau. Sauf que cette fois-ci il l'avait envoyé elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus louches et Hermione peinait à comprendre la logique qu'elles prenaient, la jeune femme avait toujours réfléchi de façon logique et rationnelle, peut-être que sa vie ne le montrait pas aujourd'hui mais Hermione avait toujours gardé la tête froide vis à vis de sa condition.

\- Quoi ? T'as vraiment envie de coucher avec moi ? Ricana la jeune homme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se relevant, elle lissa sa petite robe en soie rose et se mit à toiser Drago. Malgré ses révélations de mercredi soir elle peinait à lui témoigner la moindre affection, certes elle s'était promis d'être plus douce avec lui mais ce petit merdeux avait toujours la phrase de trop, comme s'il cherchait à ce qu'elle le déteste encore plus que maintenant. A moins que cela soit un jeu pour lui, la rendre folle comme pas possible. En attendant Hermione devait trouver une réponse à ses provocations, si il n'était pas aussi amoché elle lui aurait mis une jolie petite claque sur la joue. Histoire qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'emmerdait.

\- Je peux pas descendre, finit-elle par lâcher un peu déçue de sa pauvre répartie, et il vaut mieux pour tes fesses que je reste là. Dean m'a "offert" comme cadeau, si tu me renvois il n'appréciera pas. Et accessoirement ma paye en pâtit.

Drago releva son œil valide sur son visage, elle fixait la fenêtre derrière lui comme anxieuse de sa réponse. Visiblement Dean n'était pas le proxénète le plus sympa de la terre, non pas que Drago l'ait pensé une seule seconde, mais mis à part la jeune femme de mercredi et Hermione personne d'autre ne semblait avoir peur de lui. Dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu Malefoy s'était méfié de lui, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ses yeux, une lueur qui ne lui avait pas inspiré la moindre confiance, et cela se révélait ce soir.

\- T'as qu'à rester un moment, ensuite je te raccompagnerais avec Blaise.

La brune lui retourna un regard surpris, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse de sa part, finalement elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait amicale. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? Continua Drago, soucieux de savoir si il pourrait se présenter devant autrui.

Il vit la jeune femme faire une moue hésitante, visiblement elle cherchait ses mots. Hermione se pencha vers lui et souleva la poche de glace qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, elle y vit un œil aux bords noirs assez important mais il réussissait tout de même à ouvrir l'œil. Le bleu descendait tout le long de sa joue et venait se finir sur la bordure de sa mâchoire, l'arcade sourcilière gauche était légèrement fendu mais un strippe la tenait, tout comme la plaie sur sa pommette droite. Visiblement Drago avait vu le "médecin" avant de monter ici, c'était déjà plus rassurant.

\- Tu vas faire peur à voir pendant quelques jours, ensuite ça ira. T'as vu un médecin, ça devrait aller.

Drago hocha la tête, il n'avait aucun souvenir qu'on l'ait soigné d'aucune manière que ce soit. C'était rassurant qu'il ait vu quelqu'un de compétant et non que Dean l'ait laissé autant amoché.

\- Par contre, surveilles ça, ça pourrait s'infecter.

Elle tendit le doigt vers son torse, Drago baissa les yeux vers sa peau nue, une entaille de sept centimètres et penchant vers la gauche s'étalait sur son pectorale droit, elle avait été recousu avec empressement et du sang séché maculait les bords de la plaie. Puis des taches rouges, du sang à d'autres endroits, de futur hématomes qui se préparaient silencieusement. Drago cligna lentement des yeux, assimilant l'état déplorable de son corps.

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ça ?

Le blond releva ses yeux vers elle, une lueur de compassion brillait dans ses yeux, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Drago s'humecta les lèvres, recueillant un arrière goût de sang au passage, il essayait de gérer les millions de pensées qui grouillaient dans sa tête, c'était un fouillis de questions et de théories gigantesques qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans son cerveau.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre, je... Je m'attendais à rien en faite.

\- T'auras le temps de t'y faire, c'est que le début.

Hermione se retourna vers le lit, elle avait préalablement posé son sac dessus, elle en sortit son paquet de cigarette rouge.

\- T'en veux une ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Drago balança la poche de glace sur le lit, elle n'avait pratiquement plus aucun effet, tout ce qui lui fallait c'était une bonne dose d'alcool pour anesthésier sa douleur physique, et mentale aussi, l'alcool était le remède à tous ses problèmes. Le jeune homme saisit la clope que lui tendait Hermione, la coinça dans sa bouche et se mit à inspecter la chambre plus précautionneusement. Elle était aussi petite qu'une chambre d'hôtel standard, le lit prenait quasiment toute la place, dans un coin il aperçut un minibar, puis juste à côté son sac de sport qu'il avait amené. Drago se leva du siège et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sac, il s'accroupit devant et l'ouvrit. Le blond n'avait pas pris grand chose avec lui, juste le nécessaire, il en sortit un sweat gris et l'enfila prestement, le froid lui mordait la peau dès à présent. Drago fit un tour vers le minibar, à l'intérieur se trouvaient trois mignonnettes, un paquet de cacahuète périmé depuis six mois, le reste d'une bouteille de coca et un flash de whisky qui semblait neuf. Satisfait le jeune homme la saisit, c'était une marque bas de gamme mais elle conviendrait très bien à son gosier. Drago souhaitait juste oublier cette soirée, oublier sa douleur, s'oublier tout court.

\- Je suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit vraiment bon pour toi, argua Hermione quand Drago revint vers elle près de la fenêtre.

Drago haussa les épaules, il aurait clairement préféré qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, lui ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur sa tenue de ce soir. Le jeune homme coinça le flash entre ses cuisses tout en allumant sa clope, il tira une longue bouffé tout en rangeant le briquet dans sa poche. Hermione s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos contre la rambarde en fer gelée, elle avait retiré ses chaussures laissant ses pieds nues pendre dans l'air froid. A côté d'elle le jeune Malefoy s'était accoudé à la rambarde, accompagné de sa clope et de son flash.

Dehors la rue fourmillait de fêtards en tout genre, bruyante à souhait avec les bars et les boîtes, les néons multicolores illuminaient la totalité de la rue, rendant les lampadaires bien ridicules. Comme à son habitude rue Boulevard du Temple restait animée toute la nuit, tout comme ses voisines dans le 20 ème.

\- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelés Drago ? Questionna Hermione.

Le jeune homme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire énigmatique, certaines traditions persistaient avec le temps et les Black n'y avaient pas fait exception.

\- Dans la famille de ma mère on se nomme par rapport aux constellations, ou étoiles. Le mien vient de celle du dragon.

La brune fronça les sourcils tout en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Puis, l'orthographe correspond mieux...

\- Tu veux une histoire drôle ? Coupa Drago en sentant la jeune femme partir dans une thèse des plus complexe.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, toujours avide de savoir, même avec les années elle ne changeait pas, sa curiosité prenait toujours le dessus.

-Mon père a mal orthographié mon prénom quand il m'a déclaré, j'aurais du m'appeler "Draco", avec un "c" comme en latin, mais à la place je me retrouve avec un "g". Quand j'étais petit on m'a fait la remarque que ça sonnait Croate, alors j'ai gardé le truc, ça intrigue les gens, puis je préfère.

\- C'est sûr que ça fait mon prétentieux.

Le sourire d'Hermione n'avait cessé de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa petite histoire, elle était à la fois marrante et mignonne. Drago avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, le regard pensif, et la jeune femme en déduit que ce souvenir remontait quelques émotions contradictoires en lui.

\- En faite, t'es pas d'une famille lambda, éluda la jeune femme.

Drago sortit de ses pensées morose pour poser ses yeux sur Hermione, son regard avait changé, elle semblait plus sérieuse et elle le sondait de part en part. Drago savait mentir, c'était quelque chose d'inné et d'acquis chez lui, le seul bémol qui se présentait était qu'il ne savait pas garder la continuité de ses mensonges, souvent il en rajoutait jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus crédibles, et d'autres fois il les oubliait complètement. Il n'aurait pas dû se confier à elle mercredi soir, l'alcool et la cocaïne le rendait bavard, il le savait pertinemment, et pourtant il continuait à jacasser comme une pie.

\- T'allais me traiter d'abruti, contra le blond se voulant léger.

\- T'avais qu'à développer.

\- Développer quoi ? S'énerva Drago, l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Que je suis parti parce que j'étouffais, que j'aimais pas ma vie, que j'avais envie de liberté. Ou encore que je suis persuadé que mon père me déteste, et qu'actuellement il est entrain de me renier parce que... parce que...

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, elle mourut dans le creux de sa gorge. En réalité il n'avait pas de fin, la haine de son père était un ressentiment et rien de plus, Lucius ne savait peut-être tout simplement pas aimer. Pourtant Drago s'était toujours persuadé que son père lui vouait une haine sans nom depuis sa naissance, il ne s'était jamais senti aimé ou chéri par cet homme.

Pour combler le vide de sa phrase il but deux gorgés de whisky, parler de son père remuait beaucoup trop de choses mauvaises en lui.

\- C'est pas en racontant des mensonges que tu vas survivre ici, expliqua doucement Hermione.

Contre toute attente elle compatissait avec lui, dans un sens elle comprenait ce que Drago avait sur le cœur. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère était partie, cette femme devait sûrement la haïr pour ne pas vouloir partager sa vie avec elle. Et encore une fois la brune trouva une certaines ressemblances entre lui et elle.

Hermione se leva du rebord de la fenêtre, il avait peut-être proposé de la raccompagner chez elle mais elle avait envie de partir, rentrer maintenant chez elle. Elle ressentait toujours ce malaise en sa compagnie, une sensation désagréable et dérangeante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire partir.

\- A toi, ordonna Drago en lui saisissant le poignet.

La jeune femme retourna des yeux écarquillés sur lui, de quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ? Hermione se mordit la bouche et tira sur sa poigne, mais peine perdue il serrait beaucoup trop fort. D'ailleurs Drago commençait à lui faire mal, très mal.

\- Je t'ai confié un truc, à ton tours.

\- En quel honneur ? Contra la jeune femme brune.

Pour toute réponse Malefoy la tira violemment vers la fenêtre et lui fit reprendre sa place initiale. Il savait qu'il s'y prenait de la pire des manières pour lui montrer sa sympathie, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts ce soir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de compagnie dans sa débauche.

\- Ta mère, pourquoi tu la connais pas ?

Hermione roula des yeux, bizarrement elle s'était attendue à cette question si délicate, dans toute leur conversation de mercredi soir il avait fallu qu'il se souvienne de ce détail infime. Ce n'était pas son sujet préféré, encore trop frai pour qu'elle puisse en parler sans larmes et sans rage. Hermione lui arracha presque des mains le flash de whisky et en avala jusqu'à en être écœurée. Ce peroxydé avait intérêt à la ramener en un seul morceau chez elle.

\- Elle... s'est tirée y'a 17 ans. Aucune nouvelle depuis. Fin de l'histoire.

Hermione leva les mains en l'air puis les abaissa lentement comme un signe d'impuissance, sa petite histoire s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère et ne la connaîtrait probablement jamais. Triste vie, triste histoire.

\- T'en as combien ? Interrogea Drago, soucieux de l'état de sa bouteille.

\- 19... Enfin 18, je suis de fin d'année.

Le blond haussa un sourcil amusé, alors comme ça elle était plus jeune que lui. C'était amusant. Hermione faisait plus âgé, pas une pré-pubère qui venait d'avoir sa majorité. Elle avait gardé dans ses mains le flash à moitié remplit désormais, ses yeux fixaient le vide du sol, visiblement parler de sa mère l'avait bouleversé. Drago se racla la gorge, il avait entamé un sujet sensible et il s'en voulait de l'avoir déprimé pour la soirée, alors il lui glissa un regard compatissant.

\- Une famille c'est pas obligatoirement composé de membres avec le même groupe sanguin, parfois il vaut mieux se la construire.

Hermione releva ses orbes noisettes sur Drago, une lueur d'espoir y brillait et cela le fit sourire. La brune avait souvent pensé à cette phrase, elle n'avait jamais vu le véritable intérêt des liens du sang dans sa famille, alors elle s'était créée une famille avec ses amis. Les Weasley avaient été sa seconde famille pendant la plupart de son enfance, elle avait été heureuse avec eux et Harry, mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et son bonheur avait éclaté sans crier gare. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus grand monde, Hermione n'avait pas vu son père depuis cinq mois, et bien plus pour les Weasley et Harry. La distance n'était pas un problème, elle aurait pu trouver facilement Harry dans Paris et faire les deux heures de trains pour voir sa famille, mais Hermione avait rompu ce lien si fort volontairement. A des moments elle le regrettait, puis elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle était et de quoi elle vivait, alors elle se reprenait et continuait d'avancer seule.

\- T'es pas aussi bête que ce que je pensais, dit-elle en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable à toi, mais ça c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

Joignant la parole aux gestes Drago lui attrapa le flash de whisky, si elle continuait elle allait lui vider sa bouteille en deux secondes et ça il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce soir c'était lui qui se saoulait sous les étoiles, pas l'inverse.

\- Toi, par contre, t'as un gros problème d'alcoolisme, débita Hermione dont les joues se rosissaient sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit dans la lumière de la rue, il n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on puisse le sonder comme un livre ouvert car il n'en était pas un, tout simplement. Hermione prenait la sale habitude d'analyser chacun de ses gestes et habitudes pour construire son profile, c'était une fille bien trop maligne pour lui. Et en plus de son analyse déplacée elle mettait le doigt sur un sujet sensible, l'alcool et Drago faisaient une paire depuis un nombre bien trop important d'années, et malgré ses piètres tentatives le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher, pire, il vivait dans le déni de son alcoolisme.

\- J'ai une tendance à trop doser, mais aucun problème, argua le blond se voulant moins virulent que ses pensées.

Drago devait se rentrer dans la tête que se mettre à dos la chouchoute de Dean n'était pas une bonne idée, être son "ami" valait mieux que tout, mais la tâche s'avérait beaucoup plus ardue que prévu.

\- C'est pas une tare d'avoir des problèmes, ou addictions, ajouta Hermione.

Elle s'était mise à se triturer les ongles, grattant le vernis rouge qui les maculait. Sa clope était finie depuis un moment, mais elle n'osait pas se lever de peur que Drago le prenne mal et se montre à nouveau agressif, alors elle jouait avec ses mains pour faire passer son malaise.

\- J'ai pas d'addictions, contra le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

\- Tout le monde en a.

Hermione vrilla ses pupilles dans les siennes, elle supportait mal son entêtement, c'était elle qui avait raison et non l'inverse. Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, se jetant à tour de rôle ce sentiment détestable qui les habitait. Chacun avait sa raison de détester l'autre, Hermione car c'était un petit con prétentieux doublé d'un gosse de riche, et Drago car il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette gamine qui se croyait meilleure que lui et à être égale.

\- Et c'est quoi ton addiction ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil mesquin.

La brune se mordit la lèvre, si elle lui disait il ne la croirait pas, pire il lui rirait au nez.

\- Le sexe, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Mouais, ça m'étonne pas.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et récupéra la fin du flash.

\- Très spirituelles tes pensées, commenta Hermione en soupirant.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fais éclater la chatte tous les soirs, tu crois que je pense quoi des filles comme toi ? Vous avez toutes un grain pour faire ça. Et oui, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois addict' à ça, faut vraiment être cinglé pour... Être une pute, finit Drago.

\- T'es d'une vulgarité, cracha la brune en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

Sans attendre son accord elle se leva prestement de la fenêtre, une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, les paroles de Drago lui avaient fendu le cœur. Elle avait entendu et essuyé pire insulte que celle ci et pourtant ces mots lui arrachaient des larmes de tristesse. Que croyait-il ? Hermione se dégoûtait plus que quiconque quand elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle-même, et cela lui brisait le cœur de ne plus se reconnaître. Sa vie était une succession d'échec cuisant, et contrairement à lui elle n'avait aucun terrain plat pour se poser en cas de chute.

\- Tu vas où ? S'écria-t-il en la voyant ramasser son sac.

\- J'me casse, répondit la brune la voix plus sûre que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient de larme, cet abruti était entrain de la faire pleurer et il ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Me...

_Me laisse pas_, eut-il envie de lui crier. Drago ne put formuler ces mots, bien trop dur à assumer par la suite. Alors le cœur un peu défait il la laissa quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus, après tout elle avait bien le droit de partir, il avait été odieux avec elle sur la fin de la conversation. Drago n'avait aucun droit de juger Hermione, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que quelque soit la profession d'une personne elle restait un être humain, et lui parler comme il l'avait fait ne relevait pas du respect. Sa mère avait toujours contesté l'éducation qu'avait Lucius envers lui, elle s'était battu en secret pour lui inculquer ce qu'elle pensait comme juste, et en ayant ce genre de propos Dago sapait ce que sa mère s'était évertuée à lui apprendre durant toute son enfance.

.

Pansy l'évitait. D'abord elle n'avait pas répondu à ses messages, Blaise avait laissé courir sachant qu'il la verrait samedi soir, là ils auraient tout le loisir de discuter de la nuit de mercredi . Cependant rien ne s'était déroulé comme l'avait prévu Blaise, Pansy l'avait esquivé toute la soiré en trouvant à chaque fois une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Le métis se doutait que la nuit passée ensemble avait dû être déroutante, jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient imaginés dans cette situation, c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait y avoir une discussion et vite.

Blaise attendait devant la porte des toilettes depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, Pansy s'y était enfermée croyant vainement pourvoir lui échapper.

Généralement la brune évitait la politique de l'autruche, ça ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon, mais ce coup-ci elle la trouvait splendide. Eviter la conversation avec Blaise l'aidait simplement à se persuader que mercredi soir n'avait pas existé, Pansy ne voulait pas ressentir cette attirance pour lui. La jeune femme avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas fricoter avec ses clients, Dean n'appréciait pas ça et elle non plus, et pourtant depuis qu'elle connaissait Blaise elle lui accordait beaucoup plus de chose qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Par exemple la semaine dernière quand il avait eu besoin d'aide pour son abruti de pote, elle lui avait présenté Dean sans plus penser aux conséquences, plusieurs fois elle lui avait fait crédit ou bien elle lui mettait plus que ce qu'il payait. Blaise était un excellent client, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais Pansy n'avait jamais été obligée d'être aussi gentille avec lui, elle en avait d'autre de bon client et pourtant elle ne les gâtait pas autant. Alors ce jeudi matin Pansy Parkinson s'était rendue à l'évidence que Blaise Zabini lui plaisait, juste physiquement il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le vice trop loin, mais pour la jeune dealeuse s'en était déjà trop.

\- Bon, Pansy sors d'ici sinon je rentre, menaça Blaise derrière la porte des toilettes des femmes.

Deux filles présentes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme assise sur le radiateur, la concerné leur lança un regard noir, elle ne sortirait pas d'ici.

\- Rentres, pour voir, asséna Pansy un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Visiblement Blaise n'attendait que cette invitation pour pousser la porte des toilettes, les néons roses l'agressèrent en pleine tête, il trouva ça ridicule de mettre une telle couleur dans des toilettes. Le regard un peu gêné il constata que deux jeunes femmes étaient entrain de se remaquiller, l'une des deux lui lança un regard outré.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser s'il vous plaît, demanda gentiment Blaise.

\- En quel honneur ? S'offusqua la jeune femme les mains sur les hanches.

\- Y'a d'autres chiottes, cassez vous, cingla Pansy en serrant les dents.

Scandalisées les deux jeunes femme quittèrent la pièce rose, laissant Pansy et Blaise seules sous les néons. Le métis s'approcha d'elle à pas lent, il cherchait ses mots, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se braque et qu'elle le fuit à nouveau.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle plus sérieusement de mercredi, commença Blaise.

\- Pour quoi d'autre viendrais-tu me faire chier, dramatisa Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu pouvais montrer plus de participation, Parkinson, soupira Blaise.

Le jeune homme s'était posté à un bon mètre d'elle, il ne voulait pas lui paraître trop distant et pas non plus trop proche.

\- Tiens, c'est plus Pansy, taquina la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Elle le cherchait, s'était incontestable. Blaise ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle, pendant trois jours elle l'évitait puis maintenant elle le taquinait en lui rappelant la soirée passée ensemble. Zabini ne se l'était jamais caché, Pansy lui avait toujours plus physiquement, c'était une jolie fille sûre d'elle et indépendante, tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé. Le seul soucis était que comparé à Milicent et Juliette il éprouvait de l'affection pour Pansy, bien entendu il appréciait les deux autres jeunes femmes mais pas de la même manière, Blaise ne s'inquiétait pas quand l'une des deux rentraient seule le soir ou quand elles buvaient un peu trop.

\- On peut parler entre adulte ? Proposa Blaise toujours posément.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé il était resté calme face à la jeune femme, elle lui lançait des piques pour qu'il réagisse mais Blaise voulait que cette discussion aboutisse à quelque chose de claire et ce n'était pas en jouant les adolescents attardés que ça allait arriver.

\- Viens en aux faits, conclu la jeune femme en croisant les jambes.

Le radiateur n'était pas un endroit des plus confortable, mais Pansy ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger, question de... De prestige Parkinsonien. Autant dire rien du tout, elle ne voulait en aucun cas montrer sa gêne à Blaise.

\- Tu me plais, physiquement.

Ça avait le mérite d'être claire, Blaise avait toujours été une personne franche ce qui avait toujours rassuré Pansy, même avec ses amis il n'hésitait jamais à dire le vrai.

\- Que physiquement ? Minauda la jeune femme.

Blaise se passa la main sur la nuque, elle voulait qu'il dise qu'elle lui plaisait bien plus que physiquement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se mouiller si elle même ne le faisait pas. Alors il avança de deux pas, rompant une grande distance avec Pansy. La brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens, son regard chocolat lui avait manqué plus que tout, cette lueur chaude et réconfortante qui y régnait la mettait toujours à l'aise. Pansy savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas qu'une simple affection qu'elle lui portait, mais c'était toujours plus facile de vivre dans le déni.

\- Je te retourne la question, finit par lâcher Blaise.

Pansy étira doucement ses lèvres, il ne s'engagerait dans rien si elle ne lui confiait pas la réciprocité de ses pensées. Lentement elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et y glissa ses doigts fins, les opportunités ne se présentaient qu'une seule fois, Pansy l'avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce soir, mais je ne suis pas prête pour l'engagement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'engager, contra Blaise avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule avec sa main libre, Blaise était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir se moquer d'elle sans qu'elle s'en offusque. Le jeune homme profita de son moment d'inattention pour se rapprocher encore plus de son corps, l'habituelle odeur de cerise le prit aux narines, Pansy portait toujours la même marque et la même fragrance, une odeur sucré et acide à la fois.

\- Tu sais que plan cul et sentiment ça ne fait pas bon ménage ? Fit remarquer le métis.

\- Ça dépend quel genre de sentiment, contra Pansy ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les risques de leur relation.

\- Toujours réponse à tout, soupira faussement Blaise.

Pansy roula des yeux, il la faisait languir volontairement.

\- Bon, t'attends quoi pour m'embrasser ? Questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre sensuellement.

Un sourire fleurit sur la bouche de Blaise, un rire doux remonta de sa gorge, elle ne perdait pas le nord. Lentement le jeune homme se baissa vers elle, Pansy ferma les yeux attendant ce contact qu'elle désirait retrouvé depuis trois jours. Blaise lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Il posa d'abord sa bouche sur sa joue poudrée, il s'y attarda un moment dans un geste doux et tendre, puis il se recula de quelques centimètres avec un sourire narquois qu'elle ne vit pas.

\- Que tu retires ton rouge à lèvre, susurra-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche de surprise, elle qui s'attendait à un de ses fameux baiser fougueux, elle tombait de bien haut. Elle ferma sa bouche, puis la rouvrit toujours hébétée, se fichait-il de sa tête ? Peut-être pas, il semblait réellement sérieux. Après tout, cela était normal, ça n'avait rien de plaisant de se barbouiller la bouche de rouge à lèvre quant on en avait pas envie.

Blaise finit par se reculer pour l'observer, soucieux de son état mentale, elle n'avait rien répondu à sa pique, et Pansy répondait toujours à n'importe quelles provocations, même si parfois elles n'en étaient pas. Blaise put constater son regard hébété et sa bouche ouverte, visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas et son cerveau venait tout simplement de griller. Si seulement il avait su avant que c'était la façon de la faire taire, cela lui aurait évité certains désagréments, surtout dans le genre remballage façon Parkinson.

\- Viens me voir quand t'auras retrouver la parole.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de la brune, il lui jeta un dernier regard amusé puis se retourna en direction de la porte des toilettes, jubilant légèrement de lui avoir cloué le bec mais avec la déception de ne pas avoir goûté une nouvelle fois à sa bouche.

\- B... Blaise, non, attends. Blaise !

Reprenant soudain connexion avec la réalité Pansy se leva en vitesse du radiateur, il n'avait aucun droit de la laisser en plan après s'être joué d'elle de cette manière. Elle avait droit à des excuses en bonne et dû forme, et son baiser au passage, sinon elle ne s'appelait plus Pansy Parkinson

\- Crétin ! L'apostropha-t-elle dans le couloir sombre menant au nightclub.

Oui, Blaise n'était plus un des nombrables idiots qui l'entouraient, il était devenu un crétin, _son_ crétin.

* * *

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Bientôt libre... Enfin pour certains. Personnellement ma région est en vert, donc je suis plutôt contente. **

**Alors, l'aviez-vous deviné ? J'avais essayé de disséminer quelques indices indiquant une future relation entre Blaise et Pansy, l'un était assez voyant en plus. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Au début j'avais penché pour un Hansy, puis finalement la relation ne collerait pas au déroulement de l'histoire (Pansy et Harry vont se rencontrer deux fois maximum) et rien ne pouvait découler de ces rencontres, sinon elle n'aurait pas été crédible.**

**De l'autre côté ça avance doucement entre Hermione et Drago, mais vous inquiétez pas dans les prochains chapitres ça va bouger, du Dramione dans toute sa splendeur!**

**En tout cas le prochain chapitre marque le tournant de l'histoire, j'ai adoré (et galéré) à l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! **


	11. Chapitre 10: Trahison

**Chapitre 10: Trahison**

Perdu dans la campagne parisienne Rémus suivait bêtement les instructions de son GPS, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se rendait mais l'appel de Sirius avait été clair. "C'est urgent". Le dernier des Black qualifiait rarement une situation d'urgente au boulot, alors sans attendre Rémus avait sauté dans sa voiture, passant à l'as son dimanche en famille. Dora et Teddy ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, quand cela concernait "Daddy" plus rien n'avait de priorité, Rémus s'était plongé corps et âme dans cette affaire, sa carrière en dépendait après tout.

\- Tournez à gauche, grésilla la voix du GPS.

Le Capitaine s'exécuta non sans froncer les sourcils, il s'engageait sur une petite route goudronnée menant à un gigantesque entrepôt. La voiture dépassa le portail ouvert où deux hommes en uniformes en protégeaient l'accès. L'un des deux s'avança vers la voiture et Rémus s'arrêta.

\- Bonjour, la zone est fermé au public.

\- Je suis le Capitaine Lupin, le Commissaire Black m'a demandé de jeté un coup d'œil au cadavre.

Tout en expliquant sa présence Rémus brandit sa carte face à l'agent, celui-ci hocha la tête et s'écarta de la voiture.

\- C'est pas jolie, commenta l'officier avec une moue effrayé.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite.

Rémus appuya sur la pédale et la voiture bondit en avant, sur la zone deux entrepôts lui faisaient face, entre les deux un minuscule interstice était fermé par des bannières jaunes, sûrement là où avait été découvert le corps. Rémus gara sa voiture près des autres déjà sur le parking improvisé, deux autres agents gardaient l'entrée de la scène de crime, bien droit dans leurs bottes. Le Capitaine retira les clefs de la voiture et en sortit, il se présenta face aux deux officiers en brandissant une nouvelle fois sa carte.

\- Capitaine Lupin de la BRP, le Commissaire Black m'a demandé d'inspecter le cadavre.

\- Allez-y, accepta celui de droite.

Rémus passa sous la bannière, une forte odeur de poisson avarié régnait dans l'air, comme un vieux port de pêche où on avait laissé le poisson pourrir au soleil. Lupin fit glisser son masque chirurgicale sur son nez, il atténuant de peu l'odeur nauséabonde.

\- Rémus ! Appela un homme à l'autre bout du chemin.

L'endroit était sombre et étroit, jonché de poubelles pleines à ras bords de sacs plastiques, l'endroit idéale pour cacher un corps sans qu'il ne soit découvert par l'odeur. Rémus leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, malgré la charlotte et le masque chirurgicale il reconnut Sirius, entouré de quelques personnes. D'un pas vif Rémus s'approcha d'eux, évitant autant que possible de marcher dans des substances non identifiées et dans quelques sacs poubelles.

\- T'as fait vite, constata Sirius une fois que son collègue fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Ça semblait urgent, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Sirius se racla la gorge, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui le regard soucieux, visiblement rien n'allait dans la découverte de ce cadavre. Deux légistes inspectaient encore le corps.

\- Ce matin un homme a appelé pour signaler un corps dans la benne, là, il indiqua celle qui se trouvait à leur gauche. De base c'est un marché au poisson, d'où l'odeur, le mec vient récupérer ce qui n'est pas vendu la semaine pour le revendre.

La dernière phrase eut le dont de tirer une grimace de dégoût au Capitaine, ce que Sirius lui rendit volontiers, certains avaient de drôle d'idée et il fallait encore plus en avoir pour acheter de la marchandise qui empestait le pourrie.

\- Le marché est fermé le dimanche et le lundi, donc on aurait dû retrouver le corps mardi matin, continua Sirius, et encore, avec l'odeur il aurait pu rester pourrir ici des jours voir des semaines.

\- Le tueur voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, constata Rémus dont le cerveau commençait à marcher à toute vitesse.

Sirius eut un rictus hésitant derrière son masque, l'histoire allait plus loin que ça, enfin c'était sa supposition mais il savait que Rémus irait dans son sens.

\- Disons qu'il voulait que le corps soit dans un état de composition assez avancé pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'identifier.

Rémus haussa les sourcils, si il parlait d'identification cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas un simple meurtre, mais un règlement de compte. Il existait plusieurs types de meurtres bien précis, le tueur cachait toujours le corps c'était une évidence, mais il existait peu de cas dans lesquelles rendre l'identification de la victime impossible était la chose première. Il ne manquait plus qu'à voir les blessures infligées au corps.

\- Fais voir, finit par demander Rémus.

Le Commissaire s'exécuta et se décala, l'un des légistes était encore là entrain de noter quelque chose dans un carnet de poche, il releva ses yeux vers les deux hommes, derrière son masque un petit sourire se dessina.

\- Capitaine Lupin, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous voir sur cette affaire.

\- Content aussi de vous voir ici Pompom.

Avec sa combinaison blanche et son masque qui lui recouvrait la totalité du visage il avait faillit ne pas la reconnaître, Pompom Pomfresh, la plus ancienne légiste de la Police Judiciaire. Quand il n'était pas encore à la BRP Rémus avait souvent eu affaire à cette femme qui connaissait son métier sur le bout des doigts, elle était consciencieuse et investie dans son travail. D'ailleurs c'était elle qui l'avait vu vomir lors de son premier cadavre, chose qui arrivait souvent aux nouvelles recrues.

Puis les yeux de Rémus se trouvèrent soudain attiré par le corps étendu au sol, c'était une jeune femme à la peau brune et... au visage tailladé et ensanglanté. Même après vingt-cinq ans dans la police judiciaire certains corps continuaient de lui retourner l'estomac, les meurtriers se réinventaient de jour en jour.

\- On lui a tailladé le visage à l'aide d'un couteau, expliqua Sirius en désignant le visage de la jeune femme, ensuite on lui a arraché les dents une à une.

\- Mais tout cela reste postmortem, ajoute la légiste, ce qui l'a tué c'est une balle en pleine tête.

\- C'était donc une exécution, conclu Lupin en se grattant le menton.

Rémus détailla plus précisément la jeune femme étendue sur le sol crasseux, elle portait une robe blanche très moulante couverte de sang et de saleté, sa veste en fourrure trempait sur le sol humide, son collant en résille était intact, signe qu'elle n'avait subis aucune agression sexuelle. Lentement il s'accroupit près d'elle pour mieux l'observer, malgré les nombreuses traces de lame il put voir le troue d'une balle plantée au milieu du front de la victime. Plus il observait la scène et plus tout semblait incohérent, la méthode était bonne mais elle restait bateau, comme si le tueur s'exécutait pour la première fois.

\- Elle porte des traces de contusions autour des poignets et des chevilles, on a dû l'attacher à une chaise, joignant la parole aux geste la légistes souleva les manches du manteau, elle n'y est pas restée longtemps.

Effectivement les traces violettes entourant ses poignets étaient visibles, les liens avaient dû être serrés, mais le manque d'entailles traduisait le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas débattue. En générale les traîtres suppliaient et imploraient le pardon, ils se démenaient contre leurs liens, et cela s'intensifiait quand on les torturait. Or, là, la victime ne portait aucune trace de torture, on l'avait abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Le tueur ne prenait-il aucun plaisir à voir celui qui l'avait trahit ? Peut-être pas, tout ce spectacle ressemblait à un meurtre maquillé en exécution.

\- Ça ressemble à un meurtre masqué en exécution, supposa Rémus.

\- Non, assura Sirius qui s'accroupit à son tour, montre lui.

La légiste comprit de suite de quoi il voulait parler, elle hocha la tête et retourna le cadavre sur le ventre, de toute manière ils avaient déjà tout pour clôturer la scène de crime. Pompom entreprit de lui retirer une manche de sa veste en fourrure, elle tira ensuite sur la fermeture éclaire de la robe et fit glisser un pan pour dévoiler le côté droit du buste. Rémus n'en cru pas ses yeux, sous la quatrième côtes se trouvait un trou noir ensanglanté, l'endroit, pas plus grand que trois centimètres de diamètre, avait été parfaitement arraché à l'aide d'une lame. N'importe qui dans la police scientifique savait que c'était la marque d'un traître, dans le milieu mafieux on leur retirait leur tatouage les reliant au clan, et cela à vif.

\- La blessure à été infligé bien avant celle avec la balle, informa Pompom.

\- Il ne comptait pas la tuer au départ, ajouta Sirius plus soucieux que jamais.

\- Exacte, et les filles de Passion Rouge sont tatoué au même endroit. Avec un "D".

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, poursuivit Sirius, je crois que Daddy est entrain de péter les plombs.

Rémus secoua la tête.

\- Non, Daddy ne toucherait pas à l'une de ses filles, ça doit être quelqu'un au dessous.

\- Ou c'est Daddy qui est au dessous, suggéra Sirius qui en savait drôlement plus sur le sujet.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait prit soin de bien lire tout les dossiers que lui avait envoyé Sirius, mais comme pour lui Daddy était le big chef de Passion Rouge, évidement on savait qu'il était rattaché à l'une des mafia pullulant dans la capitale, mais c'était lui le gérant de Passion Rouge. Franck avait bien soupçonné un grand mec à la peau mate d'être Daddy, mais le personnage collait trop peu à l'image du tueur sanguinaire qui défigurait les traîtres vivant.

\- Je vous laisse, termina Pompom en s'éloignant.

Avant de parler Sirius regarda autour de lui, visiblement plus personne n'était dans la petite ruelle.

\- Y'a un truc chelou qui se trame là-bas, c'est pas juste une maison close, c'est... Plus gros.

\- Tu veux pas être un peu plus explicite, quémanda Lupin.

Sirius secoua la tête à son tour.

\- Non, y'a trop de pourri ici.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, la paranoïa avait vite gagné son ancien ami. Déjà qu'il l'était assez envers sa famille.

\- Dis pas de connerie, y'en a deux ou trois, et c'est ceux en bas de l'échelle.

\- Détrompes toi, si ça avance pas pour Daddy c'est parce que ça bloque en haut.

\- Sirius, réprimanda le Capitaine.

\- Je te le jure, merde. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on aille boire un verre, ils ont des oreilles partout. Tu crois que j'ai changé mon équipe trois fois pour quelle raison ? J'ai un dossier en béton pour attaquer Passion Rouge, mais on me le refuse depuis des mois.

\- On en parle mardi soir, capitula Rémus pas du tout convaincu par les idées de son ami.

\- Crois-moi Rémus, supplia presque le Commissaire.

\- On verra.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, au loin les deux légistes revenaient avec un sac mortuaire, ils les laissèrent ramasser le corps et ils partirent rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe. Sur le chemin Sirius retira la charlotte qui étouffait ses cheveux ainsi que le masque chirurgicale.

\- Au faite, qui a été dépêché sur la scène ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Peter Pettigrow.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est lui qui t'a appelé ?

\- Non, c'est Pompom. Il a été drôlement surprit d'ailleurs... Ça fait un moment qu'on traîne plus trop ensemble, récemment on lui a confié la direction d'une équipe de la PJ.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains posa une main sur l'épaule son ami, l'arrêtant dans sa marche.

\- Ramène tout ce que tu sais sur Daddy, on va avoir du boulot.

Sirius hocha la tête, heureux que sa théorie ne tombe pas une nouvelle fois dans l'oreille d'un sourd, malgré leur lourd passif les deux anciens amis étaient prêt à s'unir pour renverser un groupuscule inconnu. Mais cela comptait encore plus pour Sirius, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Rémus, les faits étaient passés et ils pourraient sûrement en parler à tête reposé. Bien entendu Sirius se doutait que la blessure était toujours présente, mais lui comme Rémus avaient fait leur deuil. La mort de James avait été un réel désastre au sein de leur groupe.

\- Chef ! J'le mets où c'ui la ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers l'homme à la voix bourru qui lui avait parlé, Hagrid tenait dans son énorme main droite l'homme qui avait appelé la police deux heures plus tôt. Entre les mains du géant il avait l'air minuscule, et sa mine terrorisée rajoutait à l'aspect comique de la scène.

\- Embarque le moi, on a encore quelques petites choses à lui demander, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

\- Eh, je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien, la fille c'est pas moi ! J'vous le jure ! Se défendit l'homme.

\- C'pas pour la fille mais pour l'poisson qu'on t'embarque, argua Hagrid en lui rentrant la tête dans le véhicule de police.

\- Hein ? Mais l'autre gars m'a dit que ce serait pas retenu ! Geignit le voleur.

\- Eh bah l'aut' gars c'est pas mon chef, alors rentre la d'dans gentiment sinon je t'y fait rentrer d'force.

Sans opposé plus de résistance le suspect rentra docilement dans l'habitacle, se demandant bien pourquoi l'autre gros flic lui avait assuré que rien ne serait retenu sur son trafic de poisson, il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à un règlement de compte sordide.


	12. Chapitre 11: Dis moi la vérité

Chapitre 11: Dis moi la vérité

L'amphithéâtre se vidait lentement sous les faibles rayons du soleil, aujourd'hui il réussissait à percer les nuages gris de la capitale, et selon les météorologues la semaine allait être radieuse. Enfin, un temps radieux pour une fin de mois de février. Mais en attendant les élèves quittaient la salle tout en bavardant avec leurs voisins, Mme St-John les observait en silence, rangeant pour sa part son bazar habituel. C'était sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, autant dire que le lundi matin était son jour préféré, elle n'avait que quatre heures le matin dont trois avec les premières années licence Histoire et Russe. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans cette section là, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus présente individuellement pour eux, puis elle les appréciait beaucoup, ils étaient tous très actif dans son cours de Langue et Grammaire Russe.

\- Hermione ! Attendez !

Non, il ne fallait pas que son élève lui échappe aujourd'hui. Mme St-John s'empressa de saisir sa mallette de cour et de descendre l'estrade la menant à la porte de l'amphithéâtre, comme elle s'y attendait la jeune femme l'attendait bien sagement devant la porte.

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Demanda poliment Hermione en resserrant sa prise sur la hanse de son sac.

L'enseignante ouvrit la bouche mais elle se retrouva à court de mot, comme tous ses autres confrères elle avait reçu les directives émanant du Président, mais les appliquer était autre chose. En voyant sa meilleure élève entrer aujourd'hui dans l'amphithéâtre elle s'était doutée que cette fin de cours ne serait pas des meilleures. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de situation... Des violences physiques, comment pouvait-elle aborder le sujet sans que la jeune femme ne se braque ? Et puis, peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout lié à l'affaire qui courait au sein de l'enseignement, mais bien plus pire... Un petit copain violent ? Ca aussi c'était quelque chose d'effrayant à vivre.

\- Professeur ? Interrogea Hermione en glissant un regard encourageant à la femme.

Mme St-John replaça une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se lancer maintenant.

\- Votre... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre bleu... Que vous ait-il arrivé ?

Elle s'était touchée la joue, l'endroit même où une trace violacée couvrait la pommette de son élève. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, malgré une couche importante de maquillage elle n'avait pas pu camoufler complètement le bleu, elle avait usé d'anti-cerne et de fond de teint, chose qu'elle n'utilisait presque jamais. Sur une vidéo on lui avait expliqué superposer une couche d'anti-cerne verte et orange, couleurs qui atténuaient le bleu et le rouge des ecchymoses, mais bien évidemment elle n'avait pas tout cet attirail dans sa salle de bain. Ginny serait la plus heureuse des femmes si elle voyait le mascara et la poudre se côtoyer tout les matins sur le rebord de son lavabo.

\- Je me suis fait agresser dans le métro samedi soir, expliqua Hermione.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans elle ne mentait pas, en quittant Passion Rouge elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer, faute à l'autre abrutit, et s'était engouffrée dans la bouche de métro en petite robe. Hermione s'était rendue compte de son erreur bien trop tard, quand un groupe de gars saouls étaient montés dans sa rame deux arrêts après le sien, ils l'avaient bloqué contre l'une des vitres du métro. Hermione s'était défendue corps et âme contre ces dépravés, elle avait enfoncé l'un de ses talons dans le pied de l'un et son genoux dans les parties intimes d'un autre, pour la calmer le plus costaud lui avait expédié une droite en pleine tête, la jeune femme avait alors été sonnée quelques instants. Alors qu'il l'a traînait vers lui par les chevilles, Hermione avait sortit son arme secrète: une bombe au poivre. Contrairement à elle il allait en souffrir bien plus longtemps.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Jura la professeure des plus choquée.

Dans un geste maternel elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, malheureusement ce genre de chose arrivait bien trop souvent, quelle affreuse société.

\- Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? S'empressa de demander la rousse.

\- Non, rassurez vous j'ai ma bombe au poivre toujours avec moi.

\- Dieu merci, mais vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous seule, surtout la nuit et un samedi.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, en général ça ne se passait pas de cette façon, elle prenait le temps de se changer et elle rentrait au petit matin quand personne ne se trouvait dans les transports. Ce genre de chose n'était arrivée qu'une fois, et même scénario elle avait sorti sa bombe au poivre. Ce petit trésor ne la quittait plus depuis la terminale.

\- Je... Disons que je me suis disputée avec la personne qui était censé me ramener, expliqua Hermione se servant de la vérité pour modeler son mensonge.

\- Un jeune homme digne de ce nom ne laisserait pas une jeune femme rentrer seule, malgré un désaccord, s'emporta Mme St-John. Il aurait pu vous arriver bien pire.

\- Je lui dirais, Professeure, assura Hermione.

\- Bien, prenez soins de vous Hermione, et à jeudi.

\- A jeudi, Mme St-John.

La brune inclina brièvement la tête en signe de salutation puis quitta l'amphithéâtre, dehors elle croisa sa professeure de Littérature et Civilisation Russe, une femme de grande taille au chignon strict.

_\- Privet*,_ Mme Antanov_. _

_\- Privet*, Hermione,_ répondit poliment l'enseignante.

La jeune femme quitta les lieux désormais désert, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête: remplir son estomac.  
De l'autre côté du couloir Mme St-John sortait enfin de l'amphithéâtre, comme d'habitude sa collègue et amie l'attendait pour pouvoir aller déjeuner à la cantine de la fac. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le sens opposé à leur élève Mme Antanov prit la parole.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Questionna la plus grande des deux avec son accent slave.

\- Elle s'est faite agressée dans le métro.

_\- Bozhe moy** ! _Pauvre enfant.

\- Elle s'est disputée avec son petit copain, il a refusé de la ramener chez elle, s'indigna Mme St-John.

\- Les hommes, tous des _durakov***_, soupira la professeur de Littérature et Civilisation.

\- Elle ferait mieux d'en changer, mignonne comme elle est ce sera facile.

Plus elle réfléchissait plus Mme St-John se disait que sa réflexion de base avait été idiote, Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être une femme de petite vertu, comme tous les professeurs elle avait eu accès à son dossier scolaire. C'était une excellente élève, personne ne pouvait contester qu'Hermione était douée dans toutes les matières possibles, elle était sortie avec la meilleure moyenne au bac de sa région. De plus elle était dans la bonne voie pour sortir major de sa promo pour sa licence. Non, Mme St-John ne voyait pas pourquoi elle irait remonter ce petit incident aux oreilles de ses supérieurs.

.

Drago détestait le soleil, plus parce qu'il rougissait vite face aux UV que la chaleur écrasante qu'ils diffusaient en été. De ce fait l'hiver était sa saison préféré, la neige c'était jolie et il adorait boire des chocolats chauds sous un plaid. Mais tout cela Drago ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. En attendant les prochaines averses du mois de mars il profitait des petites éclaircies de celui de février, il était midi et le vent frais lui balayait le visage. Drago expira une lourde fumé grise qui finit par se mêler au vent et disparaître dans l'air, il venait d'endurer deux heures de droit Union Européenne et son cerveau était en compote. Le droit en général ne l'avait jamais passionné, d'ailleurs la plupart du temps il s'endormait au fond de la salle, il récupérait à droite à gauche les cours de la semaine mais ça ne le motivait pas plus à bosser. Il détestait ses études, mais après trois ans passés à étudier le Droit Français et Russe c'était un peu tard pour changer de filière, alors il se contentait de survivre jusqu'à la fin de sa licence.

Drago balança sa clope au sol et l'écrasa avec le bout de sa basket, c'était pas écologique mais il en avait un peu rien à faire aujourd'hui, malgré lui il s'en voulait d'avoir proféré de telles insultes envers Hermine, elle ne le méritait pas. Il avait eu envie de mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais il savait très bien qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, cela faisait un moment qu'une petite flasque comme celle-ci ne lui faisait plus rien. D'ailleurs ça aussi c'était inquiétant, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte depuis un moment mais sa consommation d'alcool avait drastiquement augmenté. Mais le sujet n'était pas lui aujourd'hui, Drago se souciait de la favorite de Dean, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre d'habitude, mais il devait avouer que la voir partir comme une furie l'avait embêté. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas Dean allait l'étrangler à main nue, abîmer sa petite chose était la pire chose à faire. Quoique, Dean s'en chargeait bien lui même, alors ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- Hey, mec ! Appela Blaise à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, confirma le blond en avançant vers la porte tenue ouverte par son ami.

La cafétéria de la bibliothèque était l'une des plus grandes du campus, Drago et Blaise aimaient bien y traîner entre deux cours, en général avec le bruit qui y régnait ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien.

\- Théo et Daphné sont déjà là, tu foutais quoi ?

\- Je fumais, répondit Drago les mains dans les poches.

Blaise lui retourna un regard soucieux alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les tables et les élèves de la fac, près de l'une des baies vitrées se trouvaient Théodore et Daphné assis à une table. La blonde caressait tendrement la joue de son petit ami alors que celui-ci mangeait un panini tout en lisant un livre.

\- Daph', laisse le manger sérieux, soupira Blaise en prenant place.

\- La ferme Zabini, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire suffisant.

Daphné Greengrass, ou la pétasse par excellence. Drago n'avait jamais pu la supporter, elle et son sourire suffisant toujours accroché aux lèvres, lèvres refaites d'ailleurs notons le. Cette amertume était d'ailleurs partagée depuis des années, Daphné ne l'avait jamais aimé, et cela s'accentuait depuis qu'elle sortait avec Théo, elle se l'accaparait. Du coup depuis l'an dernier le trio avait muté en duo, merci Daphné.

\- Malefoy, articula froidement la blonde.

En signe de salutation Drago lui offrit un doigt d'honneur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de la politesse.

\- Drago, un peu de décence s'il te plaît, intervint Théo le nez toujours dans son livre.

Rituel habituel, Daphné jouait les garces derrière le dos de Théo et bien évidemment c'était Drago qui se faisait remettre à sa place. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il continuait à traîner avec Théo, Blaise non plus n'appréciait pas Daphné et c'était de la torture que de la fréquenter. Sauf que malgré leurs plaintes et supplications Théo ne voulait pas se débarrasser de sa chère et tendre, Blaise s'était essayé à la diplomatie mais rien à faire, Théo restait avec Daphné.  
Voulant jouer le jeu Drago se pencha vers la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier, Théo voulait de la courtoisie envers sa chérie, il en aurait.

\- Comment ça va ton herpès génitale ? Ça te gratte pas trop ? Questionna le blond en toute innocence.

Daphné lui retourna un regard outré, sa bouche format un parfait o d'indignation. Comment osait-il parler de ses affaires privées en public ? La blonde fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Certes l'histoire avait fait le tour de leur groupe d'ami, Astoria ne savait pas tenir sa langue et c'était un réel problème vu qu'elles vivaient sous le même toit. Bien entendu Daphné avait trouvé la parade du siècle pour ne pas dire que son petit ami avait la sale manie de la tromper à droite à gauche, lors des périodes d'examens elle était souvent sujette à des boutons de fièvre alors l'infection avait pu se propager par inadvertance, cela arrivait bien entendu. Evidemment les plus idiots l'avaient cru, comme ses parents, et d'autres savaient très bien le fin mot de l'histoire, comme Drago et Blaise.

\- Et toi ? T'es plus contagieux ? Parce que la gonococcie ça va vite, répliqua la jeune femme acerbe.

L'affaire datait d'il y a six mois, Daphné savait qu'elle n'était plus d'actualitée, mais voir le visage de Drago se décomposer à chaque fois était un plaisir dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Après tout ce temps l'histoire avec Astoria l'affectait toujours autant, c'était tout de même incroyable que le grand Drago Malefoy se soit amouraché de cette putain d'Astoria. Sa soeur n'était qu'un réservoirs à MST de toute manière, et elle se demandait bien comment Drago avait pu se laisser tenter par une fille pareille.

\- Tout comme l'herpès, bizarre que tu sois pas toujours soignée.

\- Drago, ça suffit, intervint Théo en levant enfin les yeux de son livre de cours.

\- Elle me fait chier, argua le blond.

\- T'es d'une impolitesse, c'est scandaleux, soupira Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon ?! S'indigna Drago en frappant du point sur la table.

Il ne se soucia pas des regards qui convergèrent en direction de leur table, Théo se foutait délibérément de sa tête, c'était Daphné qui avait commencé les hostilités, pas lui.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, renchérit l'héritier.

-T'es vraiment un gamin ! S'exaspéra Théo.

Drago ouvrit la bouche ne sachant que répondre, c'était du délire, son meilleur ami se retournait contre lui. La doctrine n'était-elle pas les potes avant les meufs ? Visiblement Théo l'avait oublié en peu de temps.

\- C'est bon, on y va, finit par intervenir Blaise sentant la situation dégénérer.

Le métis saisit Drago par le bras et le força à se lever, chose plutôt aisée, puis ils quittèrent un peu précipitamment la cafétéria, non sans quelques regards d'élèves outrés et choqués. Était-ce la fin du trio ?

\- Non mais t'es sérieux ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé lui régler son compte à cet abrutit ? Fulmina Drago une fois dehors.

Il serrait les poings, il avait envie de les frapper tous les deux, leur faire exploser le nez comme samedi soir.

\- Déjà parce que on ne se bat pas dans un établissement scolaire, et de plus Théo est notre ami.

\- Ami ? Tu rigoles ? Je me fais insulter par sa pute et il prend sa défense, t'appelles ça être ami ?

La colère affluait dans tous ses membres, il fallait qu'il frappe dans quelque chose et vite.

\- Ok, il a changé, concéda Blaise, mais il était notre ami alors s'il te plaît clame toi.

Il abaissa les mains devant le blond comme pour faire redescendre sa colère. Chose inefficace, Drago semblait toujours en vouloir à Théo et Daphné. Alors Blaise comprit, cette colère sourde toujours présente chez Drago n'était pas directement liée à Théo et son comportement, elle était bien plus ancienne et blessante.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Drago vrilla ses iris bleus dans celles de son ami, son cerveau comprenait difficilement là où il voulait en venir.

\- Astoria ? Tu veux en parler ? Continua Blaise.

Cela faisait un moment que Zabini avait envie de mettre le sujet Astoria Greengrass sur la table, sujet très épineux pour Drago depuis "ça". A dire vrai c'était une histoire des plus idiotes, comme on en voit souvent, pourtant Drago ne s'en était pas relevé indemne, elle l'avait blessé plus que de raison.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler d'elle, grogna le blond.

\- Drago, ça fait six mois que tu m'en a pas parlé, depuis qu'on sait que t'es guéris, dis moi pourquoi t'arrives pas à passer outre ?

\- Ah, et tu veux que je passe outre comment le fait qu'elle m'ait trompé ? Ricana amèrement le jeune homme.

Blaise leva les mains impuissant, c'était toujours une épreuve d'apprendre que la personne qui vous était chère vous avait trompé. Pourtant Drago et Astoria ne sortait pas ensemble, ils étaient mutuellement des plans culs.

\- On avait promis de pas aller voir ailleurs, finit par chuchoter le jeune Malefoy.

\- Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Blaise surprit par ses propres paroles.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Drago en ayant un mouvement de recule. T'es con.

Oh que si il l'avait aimé, mais qui pouvait avouer aimer Astoria Greengrass.

.

Harry avait hésité longtemps avant de composer le numéro de Ron, les deux garçons se voyaient régulièrement alors il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus, c'était plutôt sur le sujet qu'Harry voulait aborder qui posait problème. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque, avant qu'il parte, Ron avait un faible pour Hermione et aux vues de ce qu'il voyait c'était réciproque, mais depuis le temps du collège ils n'en avaient pas reparlé tous les deux. Et si comme avec lui Hermione avait menti, Ron serait encore plus accablé s'il apprenait le pot aux roses.

\- Aller, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Assis sur le rebord de la terrasse, les pieds dans l'herbe fraîche Harry déverrouilla son téléphone avec son empreinte digitale, il alla ensuite dans ses contactes et chercha Ron, une fois fait il appuya sur le minuscule combiné. Après quelques secondes la sonnerie caractéristique d'un appel se fit entendre, Harry colla le smartphone à son oreille.  
Ce soir le ciel était parcouru de nuages gris, toute la journée le soleil avait brillé derrière eux et maintenant qu'il déclinait il laissait la nuit s'installer dans Paris. D'ici une demi-heure le noir régnerait et les lampes du jardin s'allumeraient pour former des halos jaunes.

\- Allo ? S'enquit Ron à l'autre bout du téléphone.

La boule déjà présente dans la gorge d'Harry s'accrut davantage quand il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami, il devinait Ron dans une blouse verte couverte de boue et de bouse de vache, avec les bottes assortis. Peut-être quelques brins de paille dans les cheveux.

\- Hey mec ! Ça va ?

Son enthousiasme sonnait faux, Ron devait l'entendre.

\- Ouais, un peu fatigué, grosse journée. Et toi ?

Harry allongea l'une de ses jambes, lorgnant sur le bout de sa basket.

\- Euh ouais... T'es occupé ?

\- Bah... Non. Non. Attends juste deux secondes.

Harry entendit qu'on bougeait le combiné, mais malgré la main de Ron couvrant ses paroles il put l'entendre crier quelque chose à George. Ils devaient sûrement traire les vaches ou d'autre choses du genre.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Revint Ron qui avait quitté la zone bruyante pour se réfugier à l'entrée de l'étable.

\- T'as des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Autant y aller de front, tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien. Harry avait besoin de réponse maintenant.

\- Ouhla ! rit le roux. Pas depuis un moment, aux dernières nouvelles elle était en fac de lettre au Havre. Tu voudrais que j'aille voir Charles et Emma ? Papa et George peuvent se débrouiller seuls deux bonnes heures.

\- Non, non, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail en cette saison. J'irais les voir quand je viendrais.

Ron renifla derrière le combiné. Le vent soufflait fort en arrière plant, une tempête devait se préparé sur la Normandie.

\- Harry, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Le brun soupira, la chose était simple à dire et pourtant les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche. Ron se devait d'être au courant des problèmes qu'encourait Hermione, mais il savait aussi que son ami avait des problèmes personnels. L'agriculture laitière était en grande difficulté financière et les Weasley peinaient à finir le mois depuis de nombreuses années. Ron avait d'ailleurs arrêté le lycée pour cette raison, comme George, Bill et Charlie il étaient venu prêter main forte à la famille. Seule Percy avait quitté le nid familiale pour s'installer à Nantes, bien loin de cette misère qu'il avait caché à ses "amis" pendant des années.

\- On en parle ce week-end, trancha Harry.

\- Ça concerne Hermione ? Elle a des problèmes ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Entre autre... Elle... Elle fait l'objet d'une enquête à la PJ.

\- Quoi ?!

La bombe était lancée, Harry se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Un tas d'émotion lui traversaient le corps, l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir la vérité, la colère d'avoir été mit de côté, la peur de ce qui allait arriver à sa meilleure amie, mais aussi une rage inconnu contre Hermione. Cette pulsion il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais une chose était sur il était en colère contre elle. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'était embarquée dans une telle histoire, elle qui avait la vie parfaite. Harry était au courant qu'elle avait perdu sa mère étant bébé, mais aujourd'hui elle avait Emma qui était une femme formidable. Elle avait aussi de super demi-frère, elle était une jeune femme brillante et promu à une grande carrière dans le domaine qu'elle souhaitait. Alors pourquoi aller se fourrer dans des histoires sans fins ? Finalement il se retrouvait comme Sirius, à chercher une réponse qui n'existait probablement pas.

\- J'en sais pas plus... Mais Sirius est sur une grosse affaire depuis un moment. Un truc de trafic de drogue et d'autres trucs chelou...

\- Ch-Chelou comment ? S'étrangla Ron se faisant déjà des images dans sa tête.

\- Combat de chien, trafic de drogue et d'êtres humains, prostitution et... Trafic d'organes, fini Harry dans un murmure.

Ron en fut soufflé, ces choses ne pouvaient être associé à Hermione, elle était si douce, intelligente et réfléchi. A tout les coups elle s'était faite manipulée par quelqu'un, ou enlevée. Dans un film il avait vu ça, et on avait fait un lavage de cerveau à la fille. La plupart des films étaient inspiré de faits réels, c'était connu.

\- On va faire quoi ? Balbutia Ron.

\- J'en ai aucune idée...

Un silence s'ensuivit où les deux garçons réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, la nouvelle les avait bouleversé et des milliers de questions venaient parasiter leurs esprits.

\- C... Comment Sirius sait ça ? Il n'est pas à la police du Havre, finit par questionner Ron.

\- Oh... Euh... Hermione n'est pas au Havre. Elle est à Paris.

\- Pardon ?! Mais... Mais...

\- Je sais c'est bizarre, avoua Harry.. Moi-même j'y croyais pas. Elle nous a mentit.

\- Non, je pense qu'elle nous a protégé. Hermione n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle est intelligente.

\- Oh arrête de vanter son intelligence ! Coupa Potter. Si elle était si intelligente elle ne se serait pas fourrer dans une telle merde !

\- Arrête de tirer des conclusions trop hâtive, réprimanda le plus jeune. Profite d'être à Paris pour en savoir un peu plus, toi aussi t'es dans une fac, tout se sait là-bas, non ?

\- M'oui...

\- Eh bah demande, fouille, enquête. Moi, de mon côté demain j'irais en ville voir quelques amis à nous. Ils sont peut-être au courant de quelque chose. Je demanderais à Ginny.

\- Ginny nous l'aurait dit si elle savait quelque chose, corrigea Harry.

\- On sait jamais, entre fille elles peuvent garder des trucs.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu pourrais éviter de parler de tout ça devant Sirius ce week-end... Il est pas au courant que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires. Et tu sais qu'il aime pas ça...

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. On fait comme à l'époque.

Le brun laissa un rire fade sortir de sa bouche, ces moments d'innocence du passé lui faisaient envie désormais, l'insouciance des enfants qu'ils étaient, jouant aux détectives.

\- Tu te souviens du professeur Quirell ? On avait cru que sous son turban se trouvait son frère jumeaux, continua Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore traumatisé par les rats! La trouille qu'on lui avait mit, il s'était même évanouit.

\- N'empêche je suis sûr qu'il y avait un truc étrange sous son turban.

\- Ça c'est sûr, il était trop bizarre en même temps. Qui se parle tout seul dans les couloirs ?

\- Haha ! Quirell c'était quelque chose.

\- Oh ! Ça valait pas Lockart, il était obsédé par lui.

\- Et toi, ajouta Ron.

Le brun secoua la tête, ses idées noirs désormais bien loin enfouis dans son esprit.

\- J'ai eu le malheur de lui demander un autographe pour ma grand-mère, il m'a pas lâché de toute l'année.

\- Ahlala, la célébrité ça monte à la tête.

\- Pour le navet qu'il a fait ? Il était célèbre dans les années 60 et encore.

-Arrête, tu vas blesser son ego d'acteur !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire aux souvenirs de leur professeur de CE1 ancien acteur dans les années 60, c'était un narcissique qui s'était fait refaire six fois le visage pour ne pas vieillir et il portait une perruque blonde ne voulant pas qu'on remarque son début de calvitie. D'ailleurs, lors de leur deuxième année de primaire Ron avait malencontreusement envoyé le ballon de foot sur Lockart, le faisant tomber à terre et sa perruque avec, rendant visible son seul signe de vieillesse. Depuis on disait qu'il mettait de la colle pour que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus.

\- Acteur mes fesses, j'suis encore traumatisé de ses cours de théâtre !

\- M... J'arrive ! Hurla Ron bien trop prêt du téléphone.

Harry recula son portable en grimaçant, pas du tout prêt à se faire crier dans les oreilles.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille, mes vaches vont pas se nourrir toutes seules.

\- Ça marche, bon courage. J'arrive à 20 H 15 à Dieppe vendredi.

\- D'acc, ma mère sera sûrement là.

\- Bye !

\- Bye mec !

Ron raccrocha le premier. Harry déposa son portable sur le bois de la terrasse, il soupira puis leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. Ce soir les étoiles brillaient, certes pas beaucoup mais il en reconnaissait certaines. Sirius lui avait apprit à lire la carte du ciel, comme sa famille tirait ses prénoms des constellations et étoiles chacun était en mesure de lire les cieux. L'été était la meilleure période pour observer les étoiles, c'était la saison préféré d'Harry d'ailleurs, l'an dernier il avait pu apercevoir Mars depuis leur jardin. C'était un minuscule point rouge dans le ciel, mais ça avait été magnifique, Harry en était resté captivé.  
Ce soir la Grande Ours était au rendez-vous, toujours là à briller de mille feux pour éclairer les marins en perdition, c'était l'une des étoiles préféré d'Harry. A la mort de son père il avait prit l'habitude de l'observer chaque soirs, la priant pour que sa vie retrouve un semblant de calme. Elle avait mit du temps avant d'exaucer son vœu, et encore aujourd'hui sa vie n'avait rien de calme.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, transit par le froid hivernale, elle se distingua lentement comme pour lui faire attendre le suspense. Juste sous son étoile favorite se dessinait une autre constellation qu'il connaissait que trop bien: Celle du Dragon. Sa queue stellaire venait lentement descendre et enlacer la constellation de la Petite Ours. Harry fronça les sourcils, en général quand elle apparaissait sous ses yeux c'était assez mauvais signe, Malefoy allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Cela devait faire bien deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa tête d'abruti, quand bien même ils fréquentait la même université, tous deux s'évitaient comme la peste.

* * *

**Hellooo… Y'a toujours quelqu'un ? Bon, tant pis, je tenais tout de même à m'excuser de cette longue absence face aux personnes qui suivaient régulièrement cette fic. Désormais je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je déconne, je suis là tout court. Onzième chapitre qui nous apprend pas mal de chose et qui fait bien avancer l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. J'ai reçu quelques bonnes critiques sur la trame de cette fic, donc je me dis que pout le moment ça va… En tout cas rassuré vous je ne compte pas l'abandonner de suite, j'ai un cahier entier rempli avec ma trame et des scènes déjà écrites, et d'ailleurs j'ai aussi deux chapitres d'avance. J'espère que ça vous rassure en tout cas !**

**Bon, chose sérieuse, j'aime bien expliquer des trucs dans mes chapitres, du blabla pour rien mais voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse je le fais quand même ! Si ça vous intéresse pas scroller vers le bas…**

**Déjà qu'est-ce que la gonococcie ? C'est une maladie sexuellement transmissible, elle est plus communément appelé "chaude pisse", c'est la bactérie appelé gonocoque. Chose sympa chez cette petite IST, qui touche environs 15 000 cas par année en France, elle est asymptomatique chez la femme ou se traduit par des inflammations du col de l'utérus (va savoir ça toute seule…). Par contre chez l'homme c'est plus violent, déjà l'infection se manifeste entre 4 et 5 jours, ensuite les symptômes sont: une inflammation de l'urètre, d'où le nom chaude pisse, et un écoulement jaunâtre. Dans les deux cas c'est très grave, on peut aller jusqu'à la stérilité, mais ça se soigne, faut juste le faire vite ! Pourquoi j'en parle ici et dans ma fic ? Tout simplement parce que souvent c'est pas assez mit en évidence… J'ai lu bon nombre de fic où les héros ne se protégeaient pas et où le mec couchaient avec n'importe qui avant de rencontrer la jolie vierge (scénario typique des Dramione, personne peut me contredire là-dessus) et bien évidemment tout va bien. Sauf que non ! Des pratiques sexuelles sans protections amènent la plupart du temps à des infections, voir pire des maladies, cela peut arriver simplement parce que la personne a une mauvaise hygiène génitale. Alors même si les fictions sont fictives, un minimum de réalisme est sympa aussi… Puis au moins ça renseigne certaines personnes, qui souvent ne savent rien de tout ça.**

**L'herpès génital est du même type, c'est une IST virale et récidiviste, et on va voir pourquoi. Enfaite, comme l'herpès labiale, le virus s'installe dans l'organisme. La varicelle c'est pareille, ça s'endort en toi et un jour ça se réveille sous une autre forme, lors de mes examens l'an dernier j'ai eu un zona à cause du stresse, c'est un dérivé de la varicelle et ils ont le même virus. Bon, revenons en à l'herpès, enfaite ce sont deux virus avec le même nom et les mêmes types, le seul truc qui change c'est la zone : génital quand c'est au niveau des organes sexuelle et labiale quand c'est autour de la bouche. Daphné donne l'excuse du bouton de fièvre qui a pu se propager par inadvertance, tout à fait juste ! Pas si idiote que ça la Daphné… Enfaite, dans les cas rare, l'herpès peut se manifester vers les organes génitaux en plus de celle labiale, mais aussi tout simplement par les pratiques sexuelles boccu-génitales, ça de plus en plus fréquent. Tout comme l'herpès labiale ça se manifeste par des cloques et des lésions, chez l'homme comme chez la femme.**

**Voilà pour moi ! J'espère que ce petit blabla vous aura été utile.**

**Ensuite voici les traduction des mots:**

**Privet: Bonjour***

**Bozhe moy: Mon Dieu****

**Durakov: Imbécile*****


	13. Chapitre 12: Disparition et Rédemption

Hello la compagnie ! Comment vivez vous vos vacances ? Pour ma part je travaille, joie.

Voici un petit chapitre avec quelques informations croustillantes mais que je trouve un peu moue sur l'action, m'enfin la suite est plus palpitante et dans le quatorzième chapitre Narcissa entre enfin en action ! Et celui la je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire du début à la fin. Enfin bref, dégustez celui-ci il est à vous, mais avant ça une petite réponse aux reviews !

hoppyjama (d'ailleurs j'adore ton pseudo !): Déjà merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise autant et que tu prennes plaisir à la lire. J'aime traiter ce genre de sujet assez lourd dont on ne parle pas souvent comme tu dis, c'est un peu mon dada car c'est un univers avec de multiples possibilités qui est rarement exploré. Puis c'est toujours bien de donner une voie à certains sujets tabou, comme les IST et MST, moi-même je suis au courant de tout ça (merci maman!), mais trop de personnes ne le savent pas. Alors je me suis dit que par mes écrits je voudrais montrer le réalisme du monde, qu'il soit beau ou moche, et qu'avec ça certaines personnes pourront évoluer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bise

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Disparition et Rédemption**

Entrer ou ne pas entrer ? Telle était la question que se posait Lee Jordan depuis plusieurs minutes, trois personnes avaient passé la porte du commissariat et chacune d'elles lui avaient lancé un regard méfiant. Non, Lee n'allait pas débarquer dans le commissariat et commettre un attenta, ou peut-être celui de son propre suicide. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé traverser les portes d'un commissariat les mains libres, vu où il travaillait il avait toujours pensé qu'après une descente chez Passion Rouge on l'aurait embarqué comme les autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la situation était différente, Angelina avait disparu. Dean lui avait assuré qu'elle devait s'occuper à autre chose, mais Lee était persuadé que la jeune femme avait bel et bien disparu, Angie ne ratait jamais aucuns de ses appels, elle lui envoyait toujours un message après l'une de ses auditions. Sauf que lundi midi elle ne lui avait rien envoyé, Lee avait essayé de l'appeler mais en vin, il tombait sur sa messagerie à chaque fois. Alors comme personne ne voulait lui donner de réponse il s'était tourné vers les seules personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement trouver quelque chose.  
Prenant une grande inspiration Lee finit par passer les portes automatiques du commissariat, il tomba directement sur l'agent en charge de l'accueil. C'était une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. D'un pas hésitant Lee traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du deske.

\- Hum. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, vous avez été convoqué ? S'enquit l'agent en relevant brièvement ses yeux sur lui.

\- Non, je viens signaler une disparition.

\- Je vais prendre votre nom.

\- Lee Jordan.

\- Bien, je vais vous demander d'attendre là-bas, un collègue va venir prendre votre déposition.

Lee hocha la tête, son stresse n'arrangeait rien, il n'avait jamais déposé aucune plainte et les seules fois où il avait visité un commissariat c'était lors d'une garde à vue. Très mauvaise expérience d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'assit maladroitement sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente, un garçon du même âge que lui était là aussi, mais les menottes à ses poignets indiquaient qu'il n'était pas là pour les mêmes raisons. Sinon la salle d'attente était déserte, après tout il avait choisi un commissariat de quartier, Dean avait des hommes partout, mieux valait qu'il ne sache pas qu'il fasse mansion de la disparition d'Angelina aux autorités.

\- Mr Jordan ? Appela une femme en uniforme au bout du couloir près de l'accueil.

\- C'est moi, balbutia Lee.

\- Venez avec moi.

Comme un automate il suivit la femme jusqu'à son bureau, il était comme tous les autres: impersonnel et fade. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur la chaise en face d'elle, Lee s'exécuta en silence. La femme bougea sa souris pour rallumer l'écran, après avoir manipulé quelques petites choses elle tourna enfin son regard brun sur Lee.

\- Je suis le Brigadier Chef Tonks, c'est moi qui vais prendre votre déposition.

Elle releva des yeux encourageant sur lui, une lueur maternelle brillait dans ses iris foncés. Son sourire franc le mettait à l'aise plus que de raison, avec les rides autour de ses yeux il devinait qu'elle devait être bien âgé, peut-être voyait-elle en lui son fils.

\- Je vais devoir vous demander de décliner votre identité complète, ainsi qu'une carte d'identité ou passeport.

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme tira son porte feuille de sa poche arrière, il en sortit sa carte d'identité usée avant de la tendre à la Brigadier Chef.

\- Je suis Lee Francis Jordan, née le 17 avril 1995 à Aulnay-sous-Bois.

Tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur la Brigadier Chef Tonks zyeutait les informations écrite sur la carte d'identité.

\- Vous venez signaler une disparition ? La question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Lee commença à se triturer les doigts derrière le bureau, tout d'un coup il se demandait si c'était réellement la bonne chose à faire, Dean n'aimerait pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires, si c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de la disparition d'Angelina, cela n'était pas à exclure que l'ordre vienne d'en haut. A cette pensée Lee eut un long frisson glacé dans la dos, il n'osait même pas penser à la suite des événements si il avait parlé.

\- Euh... J... Je... C'est pour mon amie. J-Je pense qu'elle a disparu.

\- C'est à dire ? Depuis combien de temps ne vous a-t-elle pas donné de nouvelle ? Vous vous parlé régulièrement ?

\- Bah... On sort ensemble en faite, il n'y a pas grand monde de notre entourage qui le sait. Elle... Elle m'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis dimanche matin, elle rentrait seule d'une soirée et elle était sensé m'envoyer un message me disant qu'elle était rentrée.

\- Bien, elle recommença à pianoter sur son clavier. Cela fait donc trois jours que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle ?

\- Oui, il faut bien attendre 48 H ?

La Brigadier Chef hocha la tête.

\- Où se passait la soirée ?

\- Euh... D-dans le 20 ème, elle m'en a pas dit plus.

\- D'accord, je vais vous demander son identité.

\- Angelina Béatrice Johnson, elle est née le 14 mai 1997.

\- Vous avez une photo ?

\- Oui !

Avec empressement Lee sortit une photo de sa poche de devant et il présenta le jolie visage souriant d'Angelina. Il déposa la photo sur le bureau, bien en évidence.

\- D'accord, elle a toujours ses tresses ? Demanda la femme tout en rédigeant la déposition.

\- Oui, elle les avait fait pour son audition de lundi. D'ailleurs elle était censé m'appeler juste après.

\- Où était-ce ?

\- Euh... Oui, le Studio 13 dans le 18 ème.

\- Vous êtes allé chez elle, voir si elle n'y était pas ?

\- Non.

\- Adresse.

\- 13 chemin des Prés, Saint-Mandé.

\- Elle travaille ?

Lee resta interdit quelques secondes, il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire la vérité, mais d'un autre côté si ils ouvraient une enquête sur la disparition d'Angeline ils sauraient tôt ou tard qu'elle travaillait chez Passion Rouge.

\- Non, elle vivait de petits boulots avec les castings.

\- D'accord, a-t-elle de la famille chez qui elle aurait pu aller ?

\- Non, elle a été abandonné à la naissance. Elle a vécu en foyer toute sa vie.

\- Bien, comme cela s'annonce comme une disparition inquiétante, nous allons lancer une enquête administrative. Nous allons en premier lieu voir si elle est chez elle, fouiller son appartement, nous irons interroger le studio où elle devait se rendre pour savoir si elle s'est présenté. Nous allons aussi interroger les hôpitaux, et faire une recherche dans le 20 ème voir si on ne l'a pas vu.

Lee hocha la tête, la finalité de sa déposition était ce qu'il attendait le plus: qu'on retrouve Angelina au plus vite, et pourtant une boule se formait dans son estomac. Il le sentait mal, ce sentiment habituel qui vous habitait quand une situation allait mal tourner, Lee ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment. Sa conscience et son cerveau lui disaient qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible, et pourtant il doutait profondément que cette histoire finisse bien.

\- Je vous remercie , nous ferons de notre mieux pour retrouver votre amie.

\- M-Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

La Brigadier Chef Tonks se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau, elle vint ouvrir la porte pour signifier la fin de la déposition, elle tendit une main au jeune homme qui la saisit maladroitement. Elle nota qu'il avait les mains moites, signe de stresse.

\- Bonne journée .

\- A vous aussi...

Et il s'éclipsa à vitesse grand V. La femme brune soupira et ferma la porte de son bureau, cette histoire sonnait faux du début à la fin, quelque chose sentait mauvais dans tout ce que venait de lui déballer le garçon. D'un pas vif elle retourna s'installer dans son siège, là elle saisit le combiné de sa ligne fixe et composa le numéro de l'un de ses collègue, après quelques secondes il décrocha enfin.

\- Andromeda ? Que me vaut le plaisir d'un appel si matinal ? Taquina Rémus Lupin.

\- Je vais bien, merci Rémus. Tu m'as demandé de t'appeler si jamais on me signalais une disparition d'une jeune femme type africaine. J'en ai une.

\- Vraiment ? Son nom ?

\- Angelina Johnson, ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- Dieu, Marie, Jésus, Joseph ! Jura le Capitaine. Pardon, excuse-moi, se reprit-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la doyenne.

\- La déposition du gosse puait le mensonge, je me suis dit que ça pouvais te plaire.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Euh... elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur. Lee Jordan.

\- Il est barman chez Passion Rouge. Transfert moi le dossier, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Laisse moi gérer ça Rémus, tu vas encore te surcharger de boulot.

\- Non, vas pas te fourrer là dedans. C'est trop risqué.

\- Rémus, laisse moi mener le début de l'enquête, si jamais ça devient trop ardu pour mon équipe je le passe à la PJ.

Elle entendit son gendre râler derrière le combiné, cette affaire allait l'épuiser à la longue.

\- Bien, mais transfert moi quand même le dossier. Les scientifiques essayent de reconstituer son visage avec des logiciels.

\- Ok, je t'envoie ça. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir, conclu le Capitaine.

Ce soir allait être une soirée prometteuse.

.

Les Lupin avaient acheté une maison au sud de Paris, dans les quartiers résidentiels familiaux. Ils s'y étaient installés l'année suivant leur mariage, il y a déjà dix ans de cela. Autant dire que le quartier entier les connaissait. C'était une famille très aimé et heureuse, Rémus avait gravi les échelons au sein de la police judiciaire, Nymphadora s'occupait du programme familial du quartier et leur fils Teddy était un collégien assez excentrique. Tout comme sa mère il avait une âme rebelle et aventurière, ce qui parfois lui attirait quelques ennuies. Mais malgré les petites aventures de leur fils, les Lupin restaient une famille aussi normale que le reste du quartier.

D'ailleurs en ce mardi soir un dîné familial était organisé, démontrant la normalité de leur famille. Nymphadora n'avait pas passé sa journée à cuisiner pour cette soirée, non, elle était rentrée tard après une longue réunion d'information sur l'agrandissement des locaux. Elle était à l'origine de cette demande, demande qui était resté quatre ans sur le bureau du maire, et il y avait quelques mois il avait enfin daigné l'ouvrir et leur accorder plus d'argent. Alors la femme de trente-huit ans avait décongelé des lasagne précuite et mélangé le reste de légume dans le frigo pour faire une salade.

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort, se lamenta sa mère en observant sa fille couper une courgette.

Nymphadora releva un regard désabusé sur sa mère, elle connaissait très bien les obligations de sa fille et cela semblait toujours l'étonner qu'elle ne cuisine pas. Dora n'avait jamais aimé cuisiner, c'était une chose pour laquelle elle ne s'était trouvée aucun dont particulier, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être l'épouse parfaite, ce qu'elle aimait c'était le terrain, aller porter secours là où on avait besoin de son aide. Dora en venait à se demander parfois pourquoi elle avait choisi la vie de famille, puis elle se souvenait que la vie était faite de compromis et qu'elle lui avait offert un merveilleux fils.

\- J'avais une réunion importante, répondit sa fille platement.

Dora connaissait par cœur l'histoire de sa mère, Andromeda Black descendait de l'une des plus grandes lignés de noble française, éduqué dans la doctrine familiale elle peinait à se détacher complètement de ses racines, même des années après. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'inculquer certains principes à sa fille, à savoir les bonnes manières, mais Dora semblait plus pencher pour l'anarchie et le chaos. Enfin, après son mariage et la naissance de son fils elle s'était drôlement assagis.

\- Je sais que tu prends ton travail à cœur, concéda sa mère, mais tu dois aussi prendre ton rôle d'épouse et de mère plus à cœur.

\- Nous ne sommes plus au XIXe siècle, tacla finalement Dora en envoyant ses courgettes dans le saladier.

\- Je...

\- Tu as peut-être arrêté tes études pour m'élever, je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais cela ne te donnes pas le droit de critiquer ma façon de vivre.

Une simple rengaine, une discussion tout à fait banale lors des repas familiaux chez les Lupin.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers, Teddy descendait à vitesse grand V de sa chambre. Bientôt le garçon de quinze ans débarqua dans la cuisine américaine avec sa tignasse bleue et rose. Il fit sursauter sa grand-mère, qui posa la main sur son cœur fixant la nouvelle coloration de son petit-fils avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bon Dieu Teddy ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Coucou mamie, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? Questionna le garçon avec son sourire habituel.

\- Un peu plus de vingt minute, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Dora en fixant son fils avec un regard sévère.

\- Les parents de Dylan m'ont ramené, expliqua-t-il.

Teddy s'approcha de sa grand-mère et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, celle-ci sourit toujours heureuse de l'affection que lui portait son unique petit-fils. Puis, continuant sa petite vie il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une canette de coca, il avait hâte que son père et Sirius arrivent, avec l'âge il avait appris à ne plus rester seul avec sa mère et sa grand-mère. Il adorait sa grand-mère Dada, mais elle avait une vision du monde assez vieillotte, tout le contraire de sa mère qui vivait encore avec les idéaux punk des années 90. Alors souvent ça devenait explosif entre elles, ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les environs. De plus ce soir Harry serait là, alors il espérait grandement que le repas ne partirait pas en débat général. Souvent quand la situation devenait critique son père allait se réfugier dans son bureau, et lui se retrouvait tout seul à table à entendre crier dans tous les sens.

\- Teddy, interpella Andromeda, nous allons manger dans très peu de temps.

Le jeune garçon tourna ses yeux sur sa grand mère, la canette de coca déjà décapsulée.

\- Je sais, répondit-il comme si elle venait de sortir la plus grosse idiotie du monde.

Andromeda soupira et tourna ses yeux sur sa fille, les sourcils haussés en attente de soutient. Dora n'en fit rien, elle remuait sa salade faisant abstraction des personnes autour d'elle.

\- Maman me laisse en boire, tu sais, continua Teddy ne voyant pas pourquoi il se faisait réprimander.

\- Dora ! Continua la matriarche.

\- Il a le droit, il est en âge de décider ce qui est bon pour lui ou non, trancha la jeune femme aux mèches violettes.

\- Il n'a que quinze ans ! Répondit sa mère, scandalisée.

Nymphadora avait détesté l'éducation semi-aristocratique de sa mère, voyant la philosophie des années 90 comme une révélation elle avait éduqué son fils dans cette optique. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela portait ses fruits, mais Rémus ne semblait pas déçu de ce que devenait son fils, puis elle trouvait Teddy beaucoup plus épanouis qu'elle à son âge, alors la méthode devait probablement fonctionner.

\- Il doit prendre des décisions, répliqua Dora ne quittant pas ses positions, s'il n'en prend pas maintenant il n'en prendra jamais. C'est lui qui a choisis la couleur de ses cheveux, et il est très heureux.

\- Je te lassais choisir tes coupes de cheveux, s'indigna sa mère n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Coincé entre les deux femmes, Teddy observait le match se jouer tout en buvant sa canette de coca, parfois c'était amusant mais là il devait avouer que ça tournait au ridicule. Derrière ses arguments le mettant en avant sa mère reprochait à sa grand-mère son éducation trop stricte. C'était assez pathétique. Et dire qu'il faudrait renouveler ça pour l'anniversaire de son père, une tragédie en plus qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Quand il crut que sa mère allait en venir aux mains il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, posant brutalement sa canette sur le plan de travail il se mit à courir vers l'entrée.

\- Ils sont là ! Cria le jeune garçon.

Ses sauveurs étaient enfin arrivés.

\- Bonjour ! Lança Teddy aux trois hommes.

Quand son père lui avait annoncé que Sirius et Harry venaient dîner ce mardi soir le garçon avait été aux anges, cela faisait moins longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, son parrain, mais Sirius cela devait faire presque dix ans, s'il ne disait pas de bêtise. Alors cette réunion familiale était pour lui comme un nouveau départ, il ne manquait plus que Lily... Et James.

\- Fiston ! Bien passée ta journée ? S'enquit Rémus en s'approchant de son fils.

\- Super ! Il reçu une caresse sur le haut du crâne, son père n'avait jamais été trop porté sur l'affection physique.

Puis Rémus disparu en cuisine embrasser sa femme et saluer sa belle-mère.

\- Eh ! Teddy ! S'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce que t'as grandis ! Ça te fais combien maintenant ? 12 ?

\- Nan, 15 ! J'suis presque un homme, rit le garçon en se grandissant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Malheureusement il avait hérité des gènes Lupin et pour quinze ans il mesurait 1m65, sa mère lui répétait chaque jour qu'il n'avait pas fini de grandir, mais plus le temps passait et plus Teddy se disait qu'il ne dépasserait jamais les mètres 70.

\- Ne sois pas pressé de grandir, ajouta Sirius un peu trop sérieusement.

En passant rejoindre ses hôtes il ébouriffa les cheveux colorés du garçon, il allait être aussi petit que son père celui-là.

\- On salut pas son parrain ? Taquina Harry qui était resté en retrait.

\- Quoi ? J'vais pas te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai plus dix ans, s'offusqua faussement le plus jeune.

Harry rit, il voyait toujours la lueur enfantine dans les yeux bruns de son filleul, mais il voulait déjà paraître homme à ses yeux. Tout comme lui à son âge, quoique Harry avait été forcé de mûrir bien avant l'âge. Cependant Teddy vint tout de même le prendre dans ses bras, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais il aimait son parrain, c'était le seul à le comprendre sans le juger. Certes sa mère le laissait libre dans ses choix, et à quinze ans c'était rare, elle était aussi très ouverte d'esprit, mais Teddy avait tout de même du mal à se confier pleinement à elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais c'était bizarre de raconter des choses à sa mère. Il aurait très bien pu le raconter à son père, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'entrer dans son bureau si secret et de parler avec lui, bien entendu Rémus avait toujours une oreille attentive pour son fils, mais les affaires sentimentales c'était moins son domaine.

\- Ah, les garçons, montez jouer en attendant. Je vous appel quand on mange, glissa Dora de la cuisine.

\- Jouer ? Répéta Teddy peut sûr d'avoir entendu l'exactitude de ce que sa mère leur disait.

De son côté Harry haussa les épaules, Dora avait tendance à les rajeunir parfois, voir son fils grandir aussi vite devait la vieillir plus que de raison.

\- Bon, tu viens ou tu préfère discuter avec les adultes ? Questionna l'adolescent en montant déjà les marches.

Harry releva ses yeux sur le garçon, l'idée était tentante, pendant des années il avait espéré être assez grand pour participer aux discussions de grand, depuis ses dix-huit ans il l'était, et il adorait boire une bière tout en participant. Malgré les fois où on l'envoyait balader parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience... Sirius le charriait beaucoup à ce niveau là.

\- Je viens, assura Harry en suivant le garçon.

Ce soir il n'avait pas la tête à parler de choses compliquées, puis cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé pleinement avec son filleul.

La chambre de Teddy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, des posters de groupes de rock et de métal tapissaient les murs, sa nouvelle guitare électrique trônait fièrement près du bureau et son lit habituellement défait. La seule chose qui changeait était la présence de photo accroché au mur juste au dessus du lit, Harry s'en approcha, la dernière fois il n'y en avait pas autant. Désormais la tapisserie était littéralement recouverte de photographie, certains avaient été faite dans des photomatons, et d'autres provenaient d'appareil instantané. Ça ajoutait un côté vintage à la chambre, déjà très imprégné des années 90.

Teddy était parti s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, il observait Harry admirer sa collection de photo. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su d'où lui était venu l'idée d'aller les développer et de les accrocher. Un coup de folie, comme d'habitude, mais Teddy devait avouer qu'il en était fier, sa chambre lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

\- Sympa tes potes, rit Harry en se retournant, tes parents sont au courant que tu vas en soirée ?

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire de gamin, dévoilant ses dents du bonheur, bien évidemment que ses parents ne savaient rien de ce qu'il faisait en soirée, ou tout du moins son père, sa mère devait le sentir.

\- Ce qui se passe en soirée, reste en soirée, affirma Teddy avec aplomb.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'il grandissait si vite.

\- Sinon, les cours ça va ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- T'es sérieux ? S'écria le jeune garçon, scandalisé au possible. T'as pris vingt ans depuis la dernière fois ou quoi ? On dirait ma grand-mère.

\- T'es vache ! Je voulais faire la conversation, se défendit le brun.

Harry se rendait compte après coup de la porté de sa question, avec Teddy ils n'avaient que sept ans d'écart, et ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance du petit Lupin. Autant dire que ce genre de question ne se posait pas entre eux, Harry devait sacrément être ailleurs pour oser poser la question des cours.

\- Ouais bah trouve autre chose, bougonna le plus petit.

\- C'est qui la belle blonde sur les photos ? S'enquit Harry, cette fois sûr que son filleul répondrait avec envie.

\- Oh, elle, il porta son regard sur le mur, c'est Sam, ma meilleure amie.

\- Juste ta meilleure amie ? Continua Harry, voyant très bien ce que Teddy cachait.

\- Oui. Et y'a rien de plus, cherche pas, conclu le garçon un peu trop durement.

Teddy se tortilla soudainement sur sa chaise, il plaça ses mains sur le rebord du fauteuil et inspira longuement. On était en 2020, il n'avait pas avoir honte ou encore à se soucier de la réaction des autres, c'était normal et il se devait de le dire. Le dire ? Teddy secoua vigoureusement la tête, l'hésitation encore présente lui clouait la bouche. Des milliers de mot contradictoire venaient se loger dans son cerveau, si c'était si normal que ça pourquoi avait-il prévu tout ce manège pour l'annoncer ? Oui, mais il avait envie de le dire, de l'exprimer fièrement devant ses parents, devant sa famille entière. Teddy n'avait pas envie qu'on s'en aperçoive dix ans après, il voulait le dire maintenant, le déni n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon.

\- Teddy ? S'enquit Harry qui voyait les rouages de son cerveau en pleine marche.

Le garçon releva ses yeux bruns sur son parrain, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

\- Il faut que tu m'aide.

\- T'aider à quoi ?

\- Faire mon coming out.

.

Le repas s'était étonnement déroulé sans encombre, Andromeda et Dora n'avaient pas plus polémiqué sur la manière d'élever Teddy ou de ranger les épices par ordre alphabétique. Ce genre de sujet n'étonnait jamais Sirius, lui-même avait reçu la même éducation que sa cousine, en plus dur cependant. Alors voir Andromeda s'ulcérer devant l'éducation de Teddy était un réel plaisir, comparé à lui elle n'avait pas su se détacher complètement des doctrines familiales. Mais ça Sirius ne lui en voulait pas, contrairement à lui Andromeda n'avait pas choisi de quitter sa famille.

\- Whisky ? Demanda une voix près de lui.

Sirius releva ses yeux noirs sur son ancien partenaire, Rémus l'avait conduit dans son bureau à l'étage après le repas, cette invitation n'était pas seulement destinée à les réconcilier mais bien à parler seul à seul de l'affaire.

\- Non merci, je ne bois plus.

\- Ah oui, désolé, s'excusa Rémus en rebouchant la jolie bouteille de whisky.

A contre coeur il laissa le verre déjà rempli sur le petit bar, le Sirius face à lui était un nouvel homme et il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue, car désormais la famille était de nouveau réuni, et Rémus ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Teddy et Dora. Pas pour une vieille rancœur qu'il était le seul à entretenir.

\- T'as du nouveau ? Questionna Sirius en se positionnant face au bureau qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

Rémus sortit un dossier de sous une pile de document, il ressemblait étrangement à ceux de la PJ, sûrement une copie. Il ouvrit le dossier à la bonne page et le fit glisser devant Sirius. A droite il y avait une photo d'une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux longues tresses noires, elle avait de beaux yeux sombres en amande et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle était très belle avec ses pommettes hautes et prononcées, et une certaine assurance se dégageait dans sa posture droite et fière. A gauche c'était une image de synthèse, un hologramme reconstitué sur ordinateur, elle ressemblait étrangement à la jeune femme de droite, sans l'assurance et la beauté. Mais la ressemblance était toute fois stupéfiante.

\- A gauche l'image que l'équipe du labo à pu reconstituer avec le crâne de la victime, à droite la disparu dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone.

\- La vache, lâcha Sirius.

\- C'est Angelina Johnson, elle travaillait à Passion Rouge, Franck l'a reconnu.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, il posa un doigt sur la photo d'Angelina, cette histoire sentait mauvais et n'avait aucun sens.

\- Naaan... Daddy n'irait pas tuer une de ses filles. C'est juste des nanas, elles lui servent à rien. Elles savent rien.

Rémus se racla la gorge.

\- Justement, c'est bien trop inhabituel pour que ça arrive, de plus Angelina n'a jamais eut affaire à nous. C'est pas elle qu'il aurait dû suspecter.

\- Tu penses à qui ?

Sirius s'était mit à feuilleter le dossier de la jeune femme, comme il s'y attendait des traces de coups avaient été relevé sur son corps, elle était morte d'une balle en pleine tête, celle-ci avait traversé le crâne de part en part pour sortir de l'autre côté. La balle n'avait pas été retrouvé sur la scène de crime, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été tué dans l'entrepôt, de plus il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur le sol.

\- Mione. Elle est nouvelle, normalement il aurait dû la suspecter d'abord, elle est la plus influençable.

Sirius haussa les épaules, Hermione n'était pas idiote au point de risquer sa vie à collaborer avec les flics, certes se retrouver dans un réseau de prostitution ne relevait pas de l'inintelligence suprême, mais Hermione avait un minimum de jugeote.

\- Pas faux.

Cependant la théorie de Rémus était juste, on s'en prenait toujours d'abord aux nouvelles recrues.

\- D'ailleurs, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais ? Et ce que t'as pas mis dans les rapports, ajouta Rémus.

Black reposa le dossier sur le bureau déjà bien en désordre, il prit une grande inspiration avant de déballer sa petite théorie personnelle. Enfin, personnelle, Hagrid le suivait dans ses idées et même quelques personnes de son équipe, et pourtant Sirius peinait à la rendre réelle. Pansy lui avait confirmé dans son silence ce qu'il savait déjà, mais quelque chose ne voulait pas imprégner totalement son esprit. Cette affaire était beaucoup trop grosse pour être vraie.

\- Je pense, on pense avec mon équipe, que Daddy n'est pas celui qu'on cherche. Evidemment qu'il y a quelqu'un pour gérer Passion Rouge, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre en haut, beaucoup plus haut. Et c'est lui le vrai Daddy.

\- Evidemment qu'il y a quelqu'un au dessus, soupira Rémus, mais Daddy gère Passion Rouge et le réseau de drogue qui va avec.

\- Non, appuya Sirius, le mec qui gère Passion Rouge ne fait que ça. Je.. Je crois que c'est tout un réseau, un réseau encore inconnu qui a déjà la main sur toute la ville, si ce n'est pas une partie du monde.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, bizarrement il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius lui déballe une histoire aussi grosse, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il avait toujours eu tendance à voir trop loin et souvent cela se soldait par un échec cuisant.

\- Rémus, je te jure que ce que j'avance est juste. Y'a maintenant un an on m'a mit sur une affaire car un mec qui allait prendre perpet' a voulu négocier sa peine avec quelques informations. Il m'a dit avoir travailler avec les Mangemorts, t'as déjà entendu parler de ça ?

Le brun secoua la tête, il devait avouer que ce mot ne lui disait rien.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on évoque le nom ils se taisent tous, Pansy m'a confirmé qu'ils existaient bien, elle a même travailler avec eux.

Sirius tapa du poing sur la table pour appuyer ses propos, il était persuadé que ce chemin mènerait à quelque chose de gros, il fallait juste que Pansy en dise un peu plus .

\- Ok, admettons qu'ils existent, proposa Rémus voulant poser les choses étape par étape, cela voudrait dire qu'ils travaillent pour quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Daddy. Mais Daddy travaille pour quel mafia ?

\- Aucune, c'est justement ça le truc, il a créé son propre réseau.

\- Impossible, trancha Rémus.

\- Si, il récupère les traîtres.

\- Sirius, se désespéra Rémus, t'es complètement idiot. Qui irait prendre des traîtres dans ses branches, un traître reste un traître.

\- Justement, rien ne vaut mieux qu'un traître qui n'a plus rien.

Rémus secoua la tête, il avait secrètement espéré que Sirius ait réellement changé depuis le temps, mais malheureusement il restait toujours le même à chercher les théories les plus folles. Celle-ci était la pire qu'il ait plus déblatérer en face de lui, un mafieux qui recrute des traîtres, et puis quoi encore ? C'était l'idée la plus débile qu'il ait entendu de toute sa vie, n'importe qui savait qu'un traître était mis au banc de trafic jusqu'à sa mort. Et souvent les traîtres ne vivaient jamais longtemps.

\- Si je te balance une information pour ton enquête, tu veux bien réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dis ? Tenta Sirius complètement désespéré.

L'autre homme se mordit l'intérieur des joues, à ce stade il était prêt à tout entendre. Il finit par hocher la tête, s'attendant encore au pire.

\- Je connais l'une des filles qui étaient sur ton tableau.

Rémus tourna des yeux écarquillés sur son ancien camarade de classe, il était vrai que Sirius avait regardé longuement une photographie sur son tableau, alors peut-être avait-il réellement reconnu quelqu'un. Lupin voyait renaître l'espoir dans son coeur, un petit plus qui allait faire avancer son enquête à grand pas.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Lavande Brown, elle a déjà été arrêté pour racolage étant mineur. C'est elle qui recrute les filles pour Daddy.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Rémus avait épluché toutes les archives concernant du racolage ou autre dans Paris ces dernières années, mais il n'avait trouvé que les réseaux habituels et de plus il n'avait pas accès aux dossier des mineurs devenu majeur. Non, Sirius ne changeait pas.

\- Parfois il faut savoir forcer le destin, expliqua le brun, pour le nom complet c'est Pansy qui me l'a donné. Il sera facile de récolter des preuves pour l'inculper.

\- Je prends note, soupira Rémus qui n'aimait pas transgresser les règles.

\- Tu veux bien réfléchir à ma théorie ? Proposa encore Sirius.

\- Apporte moi des preuves concrète, et là je me pencherais dessus.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit, il recula de quelques pas, la confiance entre lui et Rémus était belle et bien brisée. Il se doutait que son ancien ami fasse des efforts pour renouer le lien, mais quelque chose était définitivement brisé entre eux. Ils ne le retrouveraient probablement jamais. Ce qui peinait le plus Sirius était qu'il n'avait jamais réellement su la raison de la rancœur de son ami, cette histoire était un banal accident mais Rémus n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner.

\- James m'aurait cru, balança Sirius avec un certain ressenti.

Rémus leva des yeux ronds sur lui, quelque chose s'était éteint dans ses pupilles, la lueur chaude et réconfortante qui y régnait toujours, un cours instant elle avait disparu laissant place à une étendue de tristesse. L'homme se reprit cependant, il déglutit difficilement et planta un regard sombre dans celui de Sirius.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, toi et Harry, il se fait tard.

\- Une dernière chose, n'en parle pas à Peter, il est pourri.

Sur ces dernières paroles il quitta le petit bureau, Sirius savait que sa phrase avait profondément blessé Rémus, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la taire, la pulsion était plus forte que lui. Au fond de lui l'envie de blesser son ancien camarde était présente, le blesser autant que lui l'avait blessé en l'accusant d'avoir tué James.


	14. Chapitre 13: A story begins

**Chapitre 13: A story begins **

Ronald Wealey sortait rarement de chez lui, habitant dans une ferme il était très reculé de la ville, alors le calme plat de la campagne l'avait toujours rassuré. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens en général, il manquait beaucoup de tact et son esprit campagnard en désespérait beaucoup. Hermione avait été la première à le reprendre à chaque chose qu'il disait, à le corriger d'une manière condescendante. Elle était plus intelligente que la moyenne, beaucoup la détestait pour ce côté la mais lui l'avait toujours apprécié. Enfin, Ron avait mit du temps à se l'avouer à lui même, et quand il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer sa flamme Hermione était elle aussi partie. Ensuite elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelle alors Ron s'était dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle vivait une meilleure vie au Havre. Faux, elle était suspecte dans une enquête de la PJ et vivait à Paris.

Après l'appel d'Harry il avait cogité un moment sur Hermione, en réalité il ne la connaissait pas, elle lui avait dévoilé une facette pendant toutes ces années et lui n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin. Au début il s'était sentis trahi par la jeune femme, puis il s'était lentement résigné, Hermione avait des problèmes et quelqu'un à Dieppe devait bien être au courant. Ron doutait que ceux ci aient commencé une fois à Paris, la fumé avait dû obligatoirement partir d'ici.

Le pub des Trois Ballets était très connu du jeune public, il se souvenait que déjà au lycée certains de sa classe y allaient. C'était un bon point de départ, de plus Charly le lui avait confirmé. Ron poussa la porte en verre trempé de l'établissement, les lieux n'avaient pas changé, la déco vieillotte et sombre, le plafond bas et les lourdes poutres soutenant le plafond. La salle était vaste mais son potentiel était gâché par les affiches accrochés aux murs et aux nombreuses tables collés les unes aux autres. Ron s'avança vers le bar vide, une jeune femme décolorée en blonde astiquait les verres derrière le bar en bois vernis.

\- Salut, Katie, lança le roux.

La jeune femme releva des yeux fatigués vers lui, elle eut à peine un sourire pour Ron. Katie Bell reposa le verre sur le bar et en reprit un autre qu'elle entreprit d'essuyer.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Ronie ?

\- Hum... T'as le temps de discuter ?

\- Assis toi, je te sers une bière.

Ron ne put contester la proposition de la jeune femme, il prit place sur l'un des tabourets en cuir vieillit pendant que son ancienne camarade de lycée remplissait une chope de bière. Le jeune homme la détailla plus minutieusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle portait toujours ses vêtements sexy que sa mère détestait, seules ses traits fatigués l'inquiétait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? Interrogea Katie en posant la chope devant lui.

\- Euh... Une petite visite. Tu... Tu deviens quoi ?

Ron trouvait la situation de plus en plus gênante, Katie et lui avait un an d'écart ce qui faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient que rarement parlé mais il savait aussi que Katie avait toujours été la commère de service. Tout comme Romilda d'ailleurs. Ginny lui avait soufflé espièglement que Katie et Romilda avaient fréquenté Hermione lors de leur terminale, peu convaincu mais à court d'idée Ron avait foncé aux Trois Ballets.

\- T'es sérieux Weasley ? Ricana la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches maigres. Tu sors jamais de ta grotte hein... J'ai arrêté le bahut, j'ai un môme.

Ron faillit s'étouffer dans sa bière, tout Dieppe savait que Katie n'était pas une fille très conventionnelle, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle puisse déjà avoir un enfant. 19 ans, c'était si jeune. Le dernier fils Weasley finit par boire deux bonnes gorgés de sa bière, boire en journée n'était pas son activité préférée de plus l'alcool lui donnait vite mal à la tête.

\- Je savais pas, rougit Ron.

Nouveau ricanement.

\- T'es venu ici chercher les derniers potins et retourner dans ta grotte ? Se moqua la blonde en rangeant les verres essuyés.

\- Je... J'aimerais que tu me parles d'Hermione, vous étiez de la même promo.

\- Camarade hein ? Hermione était ma meilleure amie, tête de gland.

\- Hermione n'est pas...!

Katie s'appuya soudainement sur le bard, plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Ron. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, que cette chose lui avait toujours échappé alors qu'elle était juste sous ses yeux.

\- Tu ne connais pas Hermione, tu peux te targuer autant que tu veux de la connaître depuis votre enfance, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Hermione n'est pas celle que tu crois, que tu le veuille ou non.

\- Explique-moi, supplia presque le garçon.

Par chance personne d'autre n'était dans le pub, ce qui leur conférait intimité et silence. Katie se recula et secoua la tête, il était plus idiot qu'elle le pensait.

\- Certaines choses ce n'est pas à moi de te les dire, conclu Katie.

\- Katie, c'est vraiment important. Hermione à des problèmes, continua Ron ne voulant pas décevoir Harry.

Katie releva des yeux horrifiés sur Ron, et il su qu'il avait visé juste. En parlant des problèmes d'Hermione il avait été sûr d'attirer l'attention de Katie et de réveiller son amitié avec la jeune femme.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Katie en chuchotant soudainement, elle avait pâlit.

Ron se racla la gorge, il pouvait lui faire confiance, si Hermione l'avait fait alors lui aussi pourrait.

\- La police judiciaire de Paris enquête sur elle.

Le jeune homme prit une autre grande inspiration, fixant avec détresse les yeux bruns de Katie.

\- C'est très grave. Le parrain d'Harry peut l'aider, il faut juste que tu nous dise ce que tu sais.

\- Merde, lâcha Katie en baissant les yeux.

Une vieille douleur lui remontait dans le cœur, l'enserrant dans un étau de peur et de terreur. Des souvenirs refirent surfasse par vague, la submergeant d'émotions contradictoires. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas refait surface, les terreurs nocturnes avaient cessés depuis peu et tout d'un coup elle les revoyait comme si c'était hier. Katie secoua la tête, elle devait se reprendre et vite, flancher devant quelqu'un était la pire de ses hantises. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

\- Katie, s'il te plaît, continua Ron bien décidé à la faire parler.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Elle a rejoint un proxénète ? Questionna la jeune femme, une certaine peur dans le regard.

\- Pardon ?! S'indigna Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Katie recula légèrement, persuadé qu'elle venait de faire la pire bêtise de toute sa vie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, le visage de Ron se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait les mots de Katie.

\- Laisse tomber, oublis ce que j'ai dit, voulu se rattraper la jeune femme.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi Hermione irait... se prostituer, finit-il dans un chuchotement.

La blonde décoloré s'avança vers le bar, elle se posta juste en face du visage de Ron.

\- Oublis ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Ça t'avancera à rien de fouiller là dedans.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Hermione est une grande fille, elle saura gérer ses problèmes. Toi et Harry laissez la tranquille, vous ne ferez que l'embêter.

Katie orna sa bouche d'un sourire tendre, de ceux qu'elle réservait aux exploits de son fils.

\- Elle a changé, et avec toutes les promesses du monde vous n'y changerez rien. Laisse la vivre sa vie, tu n'y comprendrais rien.

\- Elle risque la prison, contra Ron qui sentait qu'il allait partir sans rien.

Katie posa une main rassurante sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, sa peau chaude contrasta avec ses mains gelées.

\- Tu sais même pas dans quoi elle trempe, laisse la gérer sa vie. Chacun ses secrets.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire la vérité ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on la sauve ? S'emporta Ron en dégageant son bras de sa prise réconfortante.

La peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux l'énervait au plus haut point, comment pouvait-elle se targuer d'être l'amie d'Hermione si elle ne l'aidait pas. Elle la laissait délibérément dans une situation dangereuse, Katie devait être la pire personne aux yeux de Ron. Leur trio avait toujours pu compter les uns sur les autres, et en ce moment même Hermione avait besoin de leur aide, c'était insensé de ne pas lui venir en aide. La laisser, ce n'était pas l'esprit du Trio.

\- Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être sauvé, conclu Katie avec un sourire triste.

Alors lentement l'information fit son chemin dans le cerveau de Ron, Katie ne cherchait pas à enfoncer son ancienne amie et à brouiller les pistes comme une garce, contrairement à ce que Ron avait pensé elle avait elle-même cherché à sauver Hermione. De quoi ? Ça Ron ne le savait pas encore, et Katie ne le lui dirait probablement pas. La seule personne à détenir la réponse était Hermione. Il devait lui parler, et vite.

\- Je la sauverais, assura Ron plus pour se convaincre lui-même que Katie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l'entêtement des Wealey était à la fois admirable et déplorable.

\- Merci pour la bière, il posa la monnaie sur le comptoir et se leva du tabouret.

Katie observa le dos large de Ronald Weasley quitter son pub, ayant l'horrible pressentiment que cette histoire n'était pas prête de se finir.

.

Le soleil, Hermione avait toujours apprécié les rayons chauds sur sa peau, avec le léger vent frais cela lui rappelait les printemps de sa région natale. Quelques fois elle y repensait et l'envie la prenait de sauter dans un train pour Dieppe, revoir le bord de mer nordique et les plages calmes en hiver. Calme, c'était le propre mot de Dieppe, une petite ville de Normandie paisible avec une population vieillissante. Hermione avait toujours aimé les personnes âgés, elle leur trouvait cette sagesse que les autres n'avaient pas, puis ils avaient aussi ce côté mignon et cocon des personnes ayant eu une vie bien remplit. La jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de devenir vieille, vivre auprès d'une famille aimante qu'elle aurait elle-même fondé avec son mari. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ses rêves étaient partis en fumé, très loin derrière elle avec sa vie passée. Un arrière goût de regret s'était installé depuis un moment, une vie plus simple lui aurait mieux convenu, c'était certain, pourtant Hermione semblait plus apte à gérer une vie difficile. Ironie du sort, sa mère était la lâcheté incarné alors qu'elle représentait le courage dans toute sa splendeur.

A cette pensée la brune lâcha un sourire fade, Hermione avait gardé le souvenir d'une battante, elle était forte et courageuse, son père le lui disait toujours. Pourtant depuis quelques temps elle sentait sa vie lui filer entre les doigts, s'échapper par goûtes et plonger dans un néant astrale. La fille courageuse avait laissé place à un être passif et vide.

\- Tiens, la petite Mione, susurra une voix masculine non loin d'elle.

Hermione releva ses yeux sur la silhouette difforme de Marcus Flint, il venait tout juste de franchir les portes du bureau de Dean, son habituel sourire édenté. Ce mec était aussi pourrit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Flint, lâcha la jeune femme en guise de salutation.

Marcus Flint venait rarement à Passion Rouge, il préférait son QG bien à l'abri dans la campagne parisienne, au moins là-bas il n'avait aucun voisin qui irait zyeuter son jardin. Cela surprit d'autant plus la jeune femme qu'il soit présent aujourd'hui, en général c'était Pansy qui jouait les mules entre Dean et Marcus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Questionna le jeune homme en passant à sa hauteur.

Hermione se décala sensiblement sur la gauche, voulant à tout prix éviter tout contact avec lui, elle heurta le billard prise au piège entre l'objet et le dealeur.

\- Je te retourne la question, brava la jeune femme en planta ses iris dans les siennes.

\- J'viens régler quelques petits... Soucis de dernière minute.

Son épaule rentra en contact avec celle de la brune, qui s'enfonça la hanche contre le bois du billard. Une odeur d'alcool fort mélangé à un produit chimique la prit au nez, lui brûlant chaque fibres de ses narines. Il devait prendre sa douche à la javel, c'était impossible autrement, l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait de lui n'était tout simplement pas naturelle. Flint avait ce regard louche et torve caractéristiques des personnes du milieu mafieux, il avait aussi cette façon de regarder la gente féminine qui avait toujours effrayé Hermione. Un regard lubrique et suintant la perversité. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir une des filles du club, quelque chose clochait chez Flint.

\- J'ai à faire, Flint, asséna la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Fais attention à toi, Mione, les temps sont dangereux en ce moment.

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule et continua sa route de sa démarche méfiante, Hermione secoua la tête et prit le chemin opposé, il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur les propos d'un mec comme lui. Flint n'était pas net et son activité préféré était terroriser les filles du club, alors non, Hermione n'entrerait pas dans son jeu vicieux. Avec une nouvelle assurance Hermione pénétra sans tarder dans le bureau de Dean. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé la première fois, Dean occupait un bureau très professionnel, à croire que ce n'était pas lui le propriétaire des lieux. L'endroit était sombre et seulement éclairé par un lustre au plafond, le papier peint à rayure noir donnait d'autant plus l'aspect gothique des lieux, et Dean était comme une tâche au milieu de cet univers transporté dans le XIXe siècle.

La jeune femme s'avança juste devant le bureau croulant sous de la paperasse administrative, Dean tapait compulsivement sur son clavier l'air au bord de la crise de nerf. Se voulant discrète Hermione attrapa simplement l'enveloppe avec son nom marqué dessus, elle n'avait aucune envie que Dean lui fasse des remontrances face à sa fuite de samedi soir, sa paye devait déjà être assez réduite comme ça.

\- Raaaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier ! Beugla l'homme en se passant la main sur la nuque.

Hermione sursauta et jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil sur l'écran de biais, un tableau Excel interminable prenait la totalité de la page._ Étonnant_, pensa la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses pas un comptable gérer ça ? Questionna la brune, l'enveloppe déjà dans son sac.

Dean retourna un regard étonné sur elle, semblant prendre enfin conscience de sa présence, il en avait presque oublié qu'elle devait venir chercher sa paye aujourd'hui. Le proxénète s'attarda sur sa pommettes droites, trouvant son visage bien surchargé aujourd'hui, il se racla la gorge et se mit face à Hermione.

\- Laisse les grands gérer, Hermi'.

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, Dean avait tendance à la sous estimer intellectuellement et elle détestait cela, sa position d'escorte lui donnait beaucoup de désavantages surtout sur le plan culturel.

\- T'as raison, je ferais mieux d'y aller, suggéra la brune en amorçant un pas sur le côté.

\- Attends, j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire, la stoppa Dean.

L'homme assit laissa un sourire sans joie courir sur sa bouche, des yeux il désigna la chaise en velours près d'Hermione, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. La brune secoua la tête, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir face à lui ou même de rester trop longtemps ici.

\- Comme tu voudras, et il se renfonça dans son siège, toisa la jeune femme transit de peur. Premièrement tu sors pas d'ici sans mon avale, ta soirée n'était pas fini samedi.

Une douche glacé s'abattit sur Hermione, elle ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec le regard noir de Dean. Quand elle disait que Dean n'était pas qu'un abrutit de bisounours personne ne la croyait, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Contrairement à certaines personnes Dean ne devenait pas violent sous substances illicites, mais belle et bien quand il était clean. Chose qui arrivait rarement, mais qui n'était jamais belle à voire.

Hermione avait fait travailler ses méninges comme elle avait pu durant trois jours, mais aucunes de ses excuses et réflexions n'avaient abouti à quelque chose de concluant. Dean avait dû voir milles et unes excuses au court de son activité, donc elle aurait pu s'enfoncer dans des explications vaseuses jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rit au nez. Malgré l'avis commun Hermione n'était pas d'accord, Dean n'était pas un abrutit et ne le serait jamais, il faisait marcher son cerveau plus que la moyenne. En étant aussi idiot que les autres le pensaient jamais il n'aurait atteint ce stade à 24 ans, personne ne lui aurait confié de responsabilités s'il ne pensait qu'à la cocaïne. Chose censé après tout, mais que peu concevait.

\- Je...

\- J'ai pas finis, tu la ferme.

La jeune femme ravala une réplique bien senti, ses convictions au bord des lèvres, que dirait Katie si elle la voyait se faire rabaisser de la sorte par Dean. Hermione voulait crier, hurler qu'elle était un femme forte et indépendante, et pourtant elle restait muette face à son proxénète. Cette pensée eut envie de la faire pleurer, contrairement à des femmes qui subissaient elle avait choisi sa condition, elle savait pertinemment dans quoi elle s'engageait, alors pourquoi se plaignait-elle du traitement de Dean ? Elle le méritait, c'était son choix de s'être alliée à Lavande et Dean, alors elle assumerait et subirait ce choix. Un très mauvais choix en soit, mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Même si Drago a eut la bonté suprême de te ramener chez toi, tu n'as pas à quitter ton post sans mon accord.

Dean encra plus profondément ses iris noires dans celles d'Hermione, elle se sentait défaillir et refuser la chaise avait été une mauvaise idée. Encore une, ne savait-elle faire que ça ?

\- Tu es ma propriété, ne l'oublie pas. Ensuite, je sais pas ce qu'aime spécialement Drago au pieu et je m'en fou, mais qu'il évite de te défigurer, merci.

Instinctivement la brune se toucha la pommette droite, elle avait trouvé un correcteur orange en rentrant de la fac hier, mais malgré le bleu estompé elle gardait toujours la joue enflé. Le geste de la jeune femme confirma les dires de Dean, et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle, elle avait beau se targuer d'étudier à la Sorbonne elle n'en restait pas moins idiote comme les autres.

\- Jeudi, 23h au Plaza, me fais pas attendre.

Comme anesthésié Hermione hocha la tête, après un signe de la main de Dean elle tourna les talons vers la sortie. Son cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure, elle n'avait compris aucune des explications du proxénète. Que voulait-il dire quand Drago l'avait ramené chez elle, il n'en était rien, elle était parti comme une voleuse. Hermione secoua la tête énergiquement, la seule personne capable de répondre à ses questions était Drago, mais malheureusement elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Soupirant de dépit la brune sorti l'enveloppe de son sac, elle y jeta un œil et constata que la paye était complète pour ce qu'elle avait effectué. Bizarre, vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Essayant de passer outre les propos de Dean elle sortit de Passion Rouge, où un froid mordant l'accueillit bien glacialement. Hermione resserra les pans de son manteau.

\- Bah alors, t'en a mit du temps ! S'impatienta une brune sur le trottoir.

Enfin le sourire d'Hermione refit surfasse, Pansy et son sourire joviale, la seule chose qui pouvait égayer ses journées. La jeune femme au carré déstructuré lui tendit un gobelet en carton rempli d'une boisson chaude, Hermione le saisit et la remercia d'un sourire. La chaleur réconfortante de son cappuccino lui réchauffa les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit du temps ? Questionne Pansy après qu'elles se soient mis en marche.

\- Dean voulait me parler, répondit simplement Hermione en plongeant ses lèvres dans la boisson.

Pansy lui jeta un regard de biais, ça s'était visiblement mal passé au vu du visage de son amie, elle semblait plus soucieuse que d'habitude.

\- T'as envie d'en parler ?

\- Non, c'était pas très constructif. Des reproches comme d'habitude.

La jeune Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel, Dean était un éternel insatisfait. De plus Hermione devait rester la perfection incarné, alors la moindre vague lui était fatale. En général Hermione parlait peu de ses émotions, Pansy avait apprit avec le temps que c'était un sujet tabou sur lequel il était préférable de ne pas s'aventurer, non pas qu'Hermione devienne violente et acerbe, elle préférait de loin les longs silences pesants. La dealeuse adorait le silence, reposer ses pauvres oreilles rien que quelques instants, d'ailleurs elle le privilégiait la plupart du temps, mais ceux de son amie étaient lourds de sens. Alors Pansy ne pouvait que songer au pire dans ces moments là.

\- T'as le numéro de Drago ? Questionna Hermione.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec son café, elle se tapa douloureusement sur le sternum plantant enfin ses orbes vertes dans celle de son amie. Certes ils avaient passé la nuit de samedi ensemble, Pansy le savait de Lavande, mais comme leur première rencontre avait été catastrophique la jeune femme s'était dit que rien de bien grandiose avait pu se passer. Personne ne savait rien à dire vrai, les filles étaient persuadées qu'Hermione avait couché avec le bel Apollon, mais Pansy savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Malgré tous les dires sur Malefoy, il n'était pas le genre de gars à coucher avec une prostitué, il était un Malefoy après tout.

\- C'est extrêmement chelou que tu l'appelles Drago, détourna Pansy en la fixant du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelles comment ? Haussa des épaules Hermione.

C'était son nom après tout, comment voulait-elle qu'elle l'appelle ? Tronche de fouine décoloré ? Hermione sourit, c'était plutôt représentatif, il était blond au possible et il possédait des yeux de fouines.

\- Bah, on l'appelle tous Malefoy.

Hermione se stoppa en plein sur le trottoir, par chance personne n'était derrière elle, Pansy s'arrêta à son tour à quelques mètres d'elle, la regardant avec des sourcils haussés. La brune bouclé semblait réfléchir à plein régime, comme si un puzzle invisible prenait forme sous ses yeux. Visiblement la nouvelle avait éveillé quelque chose chez elle, peut-être qu'elle faisait enfin le lien. Pansy avait mit du temps avant de comprendre, et même après tout cela lui semblait surréaliste. Drago Malefoy, fils de l'ambassadeur de Russie Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black, célèbre mannequin, traînait dans des clubs mal famé de la capitale. Le scoop le plus croustillant du monde si cela venait à se savoir.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le futur gouverneur de Perm ? S'écria Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Malefoy, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche d'Harry et il ne l'aimait guère, tout d'abord son cerveau avait fait le rapprochement direct entre ces deux personnes, puis l'idée était partie. Ils devaient y en avoir plein des Malefoy, cela devait sûrement être un nom lambda dans l'Est, malgré qu'il sonne assez français. Puis cela aurait été trop beau qu'ils soient la même personne, le monde était petit mais il ne fallait tout de même pas abusé, Hermione était rationnelle après tout.

\- Yep, c'est son paternel, mais parles en pas, sujet sensible, ajouta Pansy en buvant son café.

\- Tout est sujet sensible avec lui, bougonna la brune.

La lèvre inférieur gonflée et les sourcils légèrement froncés, Hermione ruminait contre cet abruti. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui, le samedi il l'insultait ouvertement et le mercredi il la couvrait face à Dean. Un dédoublement de personnalité ou un jumeau maléfique ? La balance penchait dangereusement pour les deux, Drago n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un de sain mentalement.

\- Mal passé ? Demanda Pansy en faisant référence à samedi soir.

Hermione pinça des lèvres, mal passé était un euphémisme, cette soirée était dans son top 5 des pires soirées de sa vie.

\- Disons qu'il a été exécrable du début à la fin.

\- Il est rarement cool, c'est une teigne quand il s'y met. Puis t'inquiète, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

La brune haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils, ses paroles avaient été précise et bien dirigé, il avait une opinion bien arrêté sur le sujet, alors les paroles de Pansy peinaient à la réconforter. Hermione ne pouvait le nier elle était blessée, voir même vexée, il n'était pas mieux qu'elle et il se permettait de la juger sur sa condition. Elle le détestait, non, ça aussi c'était un euphémisme, elle l'annihilait. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il venait visiblement de prendre sa défense, se mettant lui même en faute pour le coup. Étrange, très étrange. Peut-être avait-il eu des remords, c'était humain et lui même l'était après tout.

\- Hermione ? Appela Pansy.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux sur son amie, sortant au passage de ses pensées. Elles se tenaient toutes deux près de la bouche de métro, un monde impressionnant envahissait la place de la République.

\- Moi je rentre à Montreuil, continua Pansy, tu rentres aussi ?

\- Euh.. Ouais, je vais rentrer.

Pansy hocha la tête, le regard soudain soucieux. Depuis le début elle avait bien remarqué la couche impressionnante de maquillage sur la pommette droite de son amie, cela l'avait beaucoup inquiété et la question lui avait brûlé les lèvres lors de toute la conversation. Hermione était si secrète des fois que Pansy s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne le fallait parfois, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Hermione n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde l.

\- Tu fais attention, hein, ajouta Pansy en se touchant la pommette.

Hermione comprit directement le geste et un sourire attendri fleurit sur sa bouche, Pansy prenait soin d'elle quoiqu'il arrive. Parmi toutes les filles de Passion Rouge, Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Pansy, elle s'en était méfiée au début, chose normal, mais contre toute attente la jeune femme se révélait être une personne fiable toujours là pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas étonné quand elle avait décidé d'aider Blaise, même si elle ne l'avouait pas à haute voix elle tenait beaucoup au jeune homme.

\- Et toi, tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise, ajouta la jeune étudiante sûre d'elle.

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, le jeu préféré de Pansy dont Hermione venait de se servir, pour arriver à ses fins la jeune femme utilisait souvent ce subterfuge pour tirer les vers du nez à autrui. Après s'être fait manipuler un bon nombre de fois Hermione avait fini par capter la technique et désormais elle l'appliquait à qui elle voulait, et elle devait bien l'avouer: ça fonctionnait du tonnerre.

\- On verra ça, je t'envoie le numéro de Malefoy dans le tram.

Sur le haut des marches Hermione resta perplexe, en quoi le numéro de Drago allait lui servir ? Pansy sembla remarquer son trouble et retint un éclat de rire, ses pensées fusaient tellement vite qu'elle venait souvent à en oublier certaines.

\- T'avais un truc à lui demander, essaya de la guider Pansy qui bloquait certaines personnes dans les escaliers menant au métro.

\- Sûrement, murmura la brune pour elle-même. Mais tu me diras pour Blaise, je veux savoir !

Avec un sourire grandissant Pansy lui fit un salut militaire avant de continuer sa course dans les tréfonds parisiens, elle avait l'envie pressante de se confier à la seule amie qu'elle avait, mais l'idée de garder cette soirée secrète l'était encore plus. C'était son petit secret, ce jardin spécial qu'elle n'avait envie de partager avec personne.

* * *

Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Bon un petit moment sans publier mais j'étais en vacance sur la côte basque... Et j'avais pas de wifi, ça c'était très énervant par contre ! Du coup j'ai occupé mon temps en lisant un bouquin, fini en 4 jours haha, "L'assassin Royal" de Robin Hobb, qui connait ? J'ai 22 ans de retard je sais, mais voilà une collègue m'en a parlé et je suis pas du genre à sauter sur la fantasy, mais j'ai testé et j'ai adoré ! Vraiment, j'en suis tombé amoureuse au bout de 3 chapitres. Enfin voilà le résumé de ma dernière semaine...

Bon, revenons à ce chapitre, je l'aime bien il est plutôt calme mais tout aussi enrichissant au niveau des personnages. J'essaye de faire rentrer un maximum de fois les perso dans mes chapitres, comme ils ont chacun une histoire propre que j'ai envie de détailler au max bah c'est un peu compliqué de les faire revenir souvent sans créer de suspense et d'attente et que vous ne vous rappeliez plus des actions précédentes, tout en gardant une longueur de chapitre raisonnable. Je sais pas si vous appréciez tous les chapitres hyper long donc je coupe la poire en deux.

Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine, j'essaye de revenir rapidement avec un chapitre consacré à Narcissa Malefoy, que j'ai adoré écrire ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours et que les personnages aussi et qu'ils restent fidèles à ce qu'ils sont (certes un peu compliqué avec le sujet de la fic).

Enfin voilà ! Grosse bise et à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14: Les manipulations

**Chapitre 14 les manipulations de Narcissa malefoy**

Narcissa Malefoy avait reçu depuis sa naissance l'éducation des Black, très ancienne famille de nobles depuis près de cinq siècles, et qui par miracle avait survécu à la Révolution Française en s'exilant en Russie. Nouant d'ores et déjà des relations avec la famille Malefoy, elle aussi grande famille de noble français parti s'installer en Russie et en se lançant dans le commerce d'import export. Mais malgré ces années passées et l'évolution du monde la famille Black était restée fidèle à elle-même, ne souhaitant pas faire affront aux traditions familiales. Alors en 2020 la société Black se retrouvait sans successeur, Druella Black s'en occupait toujours évidemment, mais la vieille dame était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de descendants après Cygnus et Walburga Black, mais comme toutes vieilles familles anciennes les Black ne cédaient l'héritage qu'au mâle de chaque ligné, et si possible le premier né. Par malchance Cygnus Black n'eut que trois filles, dont l'une quitta la maison à dix-huit ans, et Walburga eut un traître et un fils décédé de la mucoviscidose. Alors la plus illustre famille de France se retrouvait à ce jour sans héritier direct pour reprendre les rênes de la société Black.

Cependant Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas une femme idiote dénuée de tout sens logique, après un mariage précipité elle s'était lancé dans une carrière de mannequinat, n'en déplaise à sa tante et son père, mais avait suivi une licence de sociologie à côté. Narcissa pouvait blâmer Lucius pour bon nombre d'erreurs mais pas celle de lui avoir permis de s'émanciper de sa famille, et surtout celle de lui avoir laissé faire des choix personnels. Mais en attendant Narcissa Malefoy usait de son intelligence pour pouvoir sauver son fils unique d'une possible décadence, elle savait que Drago avait des penchants assez prononcés pour l'alcool et le cannabis, et son instinct maternel espérait plus que tout qu'il se soit arrêté là, mais quelque chose lui disait que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle n'avait pas assez protégé son fils des dangers du monde, mais parfois même en protégeant plus que de raison certains gènes restaient héréditaires.

\- Mlle Black, appela la voix joviale du notaire.

Avec un sourire poli la femme blonde se leva de son siège et entra dans le bureau du notaire des Black.

\- Monsieur Fudge, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté ce rendez-vous précipité.

\- Plaisir partagé Narcissa, vous savez que je serais toujours disponible pour un membre de la famille Black.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle prenait place sur l'une des chaises en cuir face au bureau, derrière lequel Cornelius Fudge s'assit lui aussi. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière rangea quelques papiers et dossiers qui traînaient sur son gigantesque bureau en chêne.

\- Narcissa, reprit-il avec un ton plus sérieux, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Une erreur dans la répartition de l'héritage de votre grand-tante ? Quoique... Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ce genre de bagatelles, mais d'un sujet bien plus sérieux, attaqua Narcissa en posant délicatement son sac sur le siège voisin.

Le notaire croisa ses mains sur son ventre tout en se redressant dans son siège. La dernière réunion familiale avait eu lieu l'été dernier lors du décès de Doréa Black, et encore une fois le sujet de la succession avait été mis sur la table. À chaque fois c'était une vraie pagaille au sein des Black, Druella affirmait pouvoir gérer la société, Lucretia suppliait sa cousine de vendre et Bellatrix scandait qu'on devait brûler la société entière. Seul Narcissa restait en retrait, usant de son calme inflexible pour calmer les désaccords familiaux. Une fois Lucius Malefoy s'en était mêlé, arguant qu'il serait tout à fait apte à reprendre les rênes de la société et à abandonner sa carrière politique, chose très humble de sa part, mais Druella Black avait hurlé à l'assassinat et que les Malefoy avaient un goût trop prononcé la corruption. Chose tout à fait vraie et fondée d'ailleurs.

\- Je voudrais que Drago devienne l'héritier Black.

\- Pardon ? Mais cela est impossible, il peut bien entendu rentrer dans la société mais j'ai bien peur qu'en faire l'héritier en déplaise à votre mère.

Narcissa feinta un sourire contrit, elle s'était attendu à cette réponse, la tâche était ardue et Druella ne céderait pas facilement la société à un garçon de vingt-deux ans dont le sang Malefoy coulait dans ses veines.

\- Je pense qu'après une explication ma demande sera acceptée, je ne fais pas ça pour Lucius, mais bien pour mon fils unique.

\- Narcissa...

\- Lucius compte renier et déshériter Drago dans les mois qui suivent, je ne veux pas que mon fils se retrouve sans rien, acheva-t-elle en accentuant sur le pronom possessif, de plus tout tombe parfaitement. La société Black n'a aucun repreneur de confiance et Druella se fait vieille, mon fils est le seul héritier de la famille.

Le notaire ouvrit la bouche mais se fit couper par la tirade de Narcissa.

\- Drago remplit toutes les conditions pour devenir héritier Black, c'est un homme, il est majeur, son prénom est une constellation, il est à moitié Black et c'est le garçon parfait pour diriger une société comme la nôtre.

Fudge sentait le discours préparé avec minutie, il reconnaissait bien là la petite Narcissa qui avait toujours porté sa famille seule et encaissé les disputes. Narcissa était d'un naturel altruiste, n'en déplaise à certaines mauvaises langues, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait elle le faisait pour le bien des autres, mais plus particulièrement pour son fils unique. C'était une mère dévouée et aimante, elle prenait toujours plus à cœur son rôle de mère que d'épouse, ce qui avait toujours déplu à sa mère. Mais Drago était la prunelle de ses yeux, son petit monde fragile et pourtant si merveilleux à contempler.

\- Votre requête est tout à fait légitime, vous voulez l'assurance financière pour votre fils, c'est tout à fait louable. Mais vous oubliez quelqu'un dans ce tableau: Sirius.

\- Sirius a été bannit, cracha Narcissa avec amertume.

\- Bannis comme vous dites, pas renié ni déshérité.

La mâchoire de Narcissa se décrocha, Sirius, son cousin, avait été bannit de la famille depuis déjà vingt-cinq ans, comme une évidence elle ne l'avait pas ajouté au tableau car il n'en faisait pas partie. Cependant Fudge venait de lui prouver le contraire, il connaissait par cœur le dossier Black, alors il était évident que ce qu'il avançait était juste. Sirius avait été bannit, mais légalement il restait l'unique héritier des Black. Narcissa prit une longue inspiration, contenant cette pointe de rage qui piquait son cœur, Sirius n'était qu'une poussière sur son chemin, elle ne devait pas laisser ce désagrément la toucher.

\- Il y a-t-il une solution ? Demanda la femme, ayant enfin retrouvé son aplomb.

Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres du notaire.

\- Bien entendu, il faut que Sirius abandonne définitivement ses droits de succession, de là Drago pourra être l'héritier Black.

\- Bien, donnez-moi toute cette paperasse je m'occuperais de lui faire signer.

Fudge porta sa main à son tiroir sur sa gauche, il le tira et entreprit de fouiller dedans, après quelques minutes il en sortit quelques feuilles agrafées entre elles. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les tendre à sa cliente il arrêta son geste, puis planta ses petits yeux noirs dans les siens. Narcissa ne cilla pas, attendant bien sagement qu'il pose les papiers sur la table.

\- Narcissa, je vous connais bien avant votre naissance, mais je dois avouer que cette manœuvre ne vous ressemble pas. Voulez-vous réellement priver votre cousin de tous ses droits sur la société ?

Un rictus de désespoir peignit les traits de la femme blonde, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, croyez-moi Cornelius, mais mon fils a besoin de cet héritage.

\- Que me prouve que votre mari déshéritera votre fils, c'est une mesure assez complexe que votre fils peut très bien réfuter. Quelles preuves a Lucius pour faire cela ?

Narcissa gigota sur sa chaise, elle qui avait cru cette affaire réglée plus vite que prévu, voilà que ce vieux Fudge venait à lui poser des questions des plus délicates. Un secret de sang se garde quoi qu'il arrive, tel un serment inviolable.

\- Lucius a toutes les cartes en mains pour déshériter Drago ainsi que m'accuser de tromperies, et je ne rigole jamais sur mon mari, vous-même savez pourquoi. Alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir me donner ces documents, immédiatement.

Après avoir longuement observé ses yeux bleus d'une froideur sans nom Fudge déposa les papiers devant sa cliente, il ne savait pas s'il faisait réellement le bon choix mais quelque chose lui disait que rien ne pouvait être moins pire que celui-ci.

Avec calme Narcissa rangeant les dossiers dans son sac à main, user des méthodes Malefoy avait du bon parfois.

\- Il me faut bien entendu l'accord écrit de votre mère et de vos sœurs.

\- Même Andromeda ? Se surprit la mère de famille.

\- Évidemment, elle aussi a toujours des parts dans la société, elle n'a pas été reniée.

\- Bien, concéda Narcissa.

Aujourd'hui elle allait avoir du travail, convaincre sa famille entière de donner la gestion de la société à Drago, si seulement il ne s'était pas passé ce qui s'était passé, à cet instant précis elle serait en train d'organiser le mariage de son fils et non de jouer son avenir. Une fois que tout fût en ordre Narcissa salua le notaire et quitta le bureau, la première étape avait été validé avec succès, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à faire signer ces foutus papiers à son cousin.

\- Les bureaux de le PJ, Albert, indiqua Narcissa une fois dans sa voiture privée.

\- Bien Madame

.

Narcissa Malefoy n'était rentrée au bureau de la police Judiciaire que deux fois, la première fois pour innocenter Lucius lors d'une déposition et la seconde fois pour venir récupérer Drago après une bagarre dans un bar. Elle aimait se persuader que la décadence du jeune homme était parti de cette foutue bagarre dans un bar du vingtième, mais une petite voix lui répétait à chaque fois que cette décadence avait commencé bien plus tôt. Souvent un choix pouvait déterminer le reste d'une vie.

Les locaux de le PJ n'avaient pas spécialement changé, bien plus moderne certes que le Quai des Orfèvre, mais il n'en restait pas moins froid et austère. D'un pas assuré la femme blonde avança jusqu'au desk d'accueil où un jeune homme brun se tenait, le nez planté sur l'écran de son ordinateur. D'un raclement de gorge poli elle s'annonça face au jeune homme, celui-ci releva la tête avec des yeux surpris, visiblement il ne travaillait pas sur son ordinateur.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Se rattrapa-t-il avec un sourire bancal.

\- Où se trouve le bureau du commissaire Black ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ? Questionna le jeune homme en cliquant déjà sur l'écran de son ordinateur avec sa souris.

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire équivoque.

\- Non, j'aimerais lui déposer des documents.

\- Je...

Le jeune homme zyeutait çà et là l'écran de son ordinateur tout en jouant avec sa souris, visiblement il cherchait l'emploi du temps du commissaire pour ne pas commettre une bourde. Narcissa se pencha sur le desk, posant une main gantée sur la surface froide, elle transforma son sourire en quelque chose de plus chaleureux, cela eut le don de détendre le jeune homme qui stoppa ses clics effrénés.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous rassure, je dépose ce dossier et je m'en vais.

La mère Malefoy sortit de son sac à main le petit dossier donné plus tôt par son notaire, elle le présenta au jeune homme qui le contempla longuement.

\- Puis-je monter ? Demanda Narcissa alors que le jeune homme était désorienté par le dossier qu'il essayait de lire à l'envers.

-Ou... Oui, sixième étage.

\- Merci.

Satisfaite Narcissa tourna les talons vers l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et ouvrir ses portes, accompagné de deux autres personnes elle monta à l'intérieur de la cage.

\- Vous allez à quel étage ? Demanda un homme en civil.

\- Sixième, répondit poliment Narcissa.

\- Deuxième, répondit la femme en uniforme à leurs côtés.

Dans un silence mortuaire l'ascenseur monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, déposa la femme en uniforme, puis continua sa course pour ouvrir ses portes au sixième, là où Narcissa sortit seul de l'habitacle. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir extrêmement long parcouru de portes closes, un petit panneau cloué au mur indiquait les directions à prendre suivant le service désiré. Persuadée de son choix elle se dirigea vers la droite, suivant la direction de la brigade des stupéfiants, chose qui pourrait totalement coller à son très cher cousin. Narcissa arpenta des couloirs bleus et lumineux, cherchant le nom de son cousin placardé sur l'une de ces fichus portes. Après quelques minutes de recherche elle trouva le nom de Sirius Black sur une porte entrouverte, prenant une grande inspiration elle tapa deux coups contre le bois.

\- Entrez, annonça son cousin un peu agacé.

Narcissa poussa la porte et pénétra dans le petit bureau, un sourcil surpris se haussa sur son visage quand elle découvrit son cousin en compagnie de Rémus Lupin. Dieu qu'ils n'avaient pas changé ces deux-là, cela devait faire depuis les années de lycée qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, bien vingt ans. Les deux policiers lui rendaient bien son air étonné et surpris, ne pensant pas revoir leur vieille camarade un de ces jours, d'autant plus pour Sirius qui avait été bannit des Black. Narcissa fut la première à reprendre contenance et à briser ce silence pesant.

\- Bonjour Sirius, aurais-tu un moment pour que je te parle ?

L'homme aux cheveux longs cligna des yeux deux fois avant de se racler la gorge et de se redresser dans son siège, il posa ses yeux sur sa cousine avec un sourire forcé.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Narcissa, évidemment, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Narcissa nota la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, avec les années son sale caractère d'effronté n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme elle lui sourit avec condescendance.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, tu pourras reprendre ta chèèère conversation avec Rémus dans cinq minutes.

À ces mots elle avait jeté un regard à Remus, qui lui s'était levé prêt à quitter la pièce, laissant volontiers les deux Black régler leurs affaires ensemble. Depuis leur tendre enfance ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour entre Sirius et Narcissa, avec leur un an d'écart, leurs parents les avaient toujours mis ensemble pour tout. Cependant le caractère doux et calme de Narcissa n'avait jamais collé avec celui aventureux et extravagant de son cousin.

\- Je vais vous laisser, trancha Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Narcissa, salua-t-il en fermant la porte.

La femme blonde vint prendre la place de Remus, face à Sirius, son sac posé délicatement sur ses fines cuisses.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre rendez-vous, j'ai des journées chargées, attaqua Sirius en rangeant ses notes.

\- Tu es dans un bureau désormais, ta vie ne se passe plus sur le terrain.

\- J'aime le terrain, contra Sirius en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa cousine.

Le commissaire finit de ranger les feuilles et dossiers sortis pour ensuite faire face à Narcissa, celle-ci n'avait pas perdu ce petit sourire en coin qui habillait ses lèvres.

\- Si c'est pour une nouvelle fois innocenter Lucius, tu peux prendre directement la porte.

Narcissa ne tiqua pas, cette histoire aurait bien pu la faire bannir de la famille elle aussi, mais son dévouement indéfectible envers sa famille l'avait sauvé in extremis.

\- Je suis là pour Drago, annonça-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est en prison ?

Première question logique, vu les penchants malsains de son fils Sirius ne se serait pas étonné que le gamin ait fini en taule. Il avait le vice comme son père, ce don de s'attirer des ennuis là où il y en avait le plus, mais comparé à son père Drago poussait dans la destruction de lui-même. Chose étrange pour un Malefoy qui avait le don de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait.

\- Ne t'en déplaise, mon fils est toujours dehors.

Après un sourire sarcastique la mère Malefoy déporta ses yeux sur la gauche, cherchant ses mots pour sa prochaine demande, la chose n'était pas simple et Sirius ne rendait pas la situation plus abordable. Venir après tant d'années quémander de l'aider n'était pas dans les politesses de Narcissa, même s'il y avait eu l'arrestation de Lucius, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une petite faveur qui était en jeu. Le temps du trajet en voiture elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, Sirius aimait son travail, c'était une vocation pour lui, alors il n'aurait rien à perdre s'il cédait ses parts de la société à Drago. En toute logique Narcissa avait raison, elle connaissait un minimum son cousin, l'idée lui était bien venu que simplement pour la contredire Sirius ne décide pas de signer les papiers et attendant des années avant de le faire, mais cette situation n'était pas du tout envisageable pour la dernière des Black.

\- Narcissa, accouche Bon Dieu, jura le commissaire en sentant son temps lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Serais-tu prêt à renoncer à ton héritage ?

Sirius la fixa quelques secondes en chien de faïance, essayant de capter une once de moquerie chez sa cousine, mais le visage ferme et sérieux de Narcissa ne laissait présager aucune blague sur sa question. Puis après la méfiance un rire incrédule sortit de sa bouche, cela faisait depuis une éternité qu'il avait renoncé à son héritage, pas qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais que sa mère l'avait banni de la famille.

\- Cissy, ça fait belle lurette que je me suis assis dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? S'exclama son cousin.

Narcissa ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant avec sérieux son cousin se tordre de rire devant elle, c'était à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était vrai que l'affaire Sirius avait été vite réglé à l'époque, peu après le BAC Walburga avait mis à la porte son dernier fils. Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient le bannissement n'avait été que mot, et aujourd'hui rien de concret ne pouvait attester que Sirius Black était renié par sa famille.

\- Tu es toujours l'héritier Sirius, mon oncle et ma tante t'ont banni verbalement, mais sur le papier tu restes toujours le seul et unique héritier des Black.

La mère Malefoy voulut rattraper cette flopée de mots sortis sans son accord, mais trop tard, ils avaient cheminé jusqu'aux oreilles de Sirius. Parfois elle maudissait la franchise des Black, chose qu'elle avait presque perdue en ne côtoyant que des Malefoy, mais force était de constater qu'en face d'un membre de sa famille les habitudes revenaient vite.

\- Tu te joues de moi. Questionna Sirius sur la défensive, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Non, et c'est exactement pour ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu renonces à tes droits de succession.

\- Pardon ? Et en quel honneur ?

Sirius enregistrait les informations qui bouleversaient son cerveau, il peinait déjà à comprendre comment il était encore héritier Black que sa cousine lui demandait d'y renoncer. Depuis son adolescence Sirius ne s'était jamais vu prendre la succession de son père, jamais, et pourtant une petite voix lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, la société Black était une industrie florissante qui possédait de nombreuses actions dans le monde, alors l'expandre ne devait pas être si difficile. Depuis sa Tante la société reversait certains de ces profits à différentes associations dans le besoin, alors avec lui à la tête de la société il pourrait en donner plus et même faire de grandes choses. Cependant Sirius savait que passer le reste de sa vie dans un bureau à gérer des chiffres sans en voir la couleur ne lui plairait pas, ce n'était pas pour lui... Régulus aurait été à son aise lui.

\- C'est pour Drago, commença Narcissa.

\- Non, intervint Sirius, jamais je ne laisserais la société entre les mains d'un Malefoy !

\- Qu'en as-tu à faire de la société ? De la famille ? Tu as été bannit, Sirius, parce que tu ne respectais pas le dogme des Black, s'emporta Narcissa.

\- On m'a banni parce que je voulais prendre mon indépendance Narcissa, rien d'autre, je suis toujours le dogme des Black, je ne renie pas entièrement ce que je suis, mais je n'ai pas entièrement choisi d'être banni. Sache-le, c'est ma mère qui a souhaité me voir bannit.

Narcissa contint un lourd soupire d'énervement, elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, et elle savait aussi que Sirius avait tendance à se faire passer pour la victime, c'était lui qui avait choisi de faire front à sa mère et il savait très bien les conséquences qui en découleraient.

\- Tu as choisi de suivre une autre carrière que celle de la famille, c'était ton choix, à toi d'en assumer les conséquences.

\- J'ai choisi de faire gardien de la paix, Narcissa, en quoi est-ce une honte ?

\- Régulus était décédé, c'était à toi de reprendre les rênes, et tu as choisi la fuite.

\- Parce que maintenant ça va être de ma faute si Régulus est décédé ?

Sirius frappa du poing sur la table, la colère l'emportait sur sa bienséance, il ne pouvait pas laisser Narcissa déblatérer toutes ces immondices.

\- Je te reproche tes irresponsabilités, Sirius. Nous devions compter sur toi si Régulus n'en réchappait pas, tu nous as abandonnés ! Nous sommes une famille, et parfois les familles doivent faire des compromis...

\- Alors mon bonheur était un compromis ? Coupa Sirius, la haine suintant de ses yeux

Narcissa marqua un temps d'arrêt, ce mot-là n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux, le bonheur n'existait pas chez les Black.

\- L'égoïsme ne peut pas primer dans notre famille, voilà pourquoi tu as été banni. Accepte ton châtiment et signe ces foutus papier.

D'une main tremblante la femme blonde sortit les papiers de son sac à main et les balança sur le bureau, oubliant les règles de politesse, Sirius réussissait toujours à la mettre hors d'elle, son égoïsme lui donnait la nausée. Elle-même avait sacrifié sa vie pour les Black, et bien plus pour les Malefoy, elle avait toujours fait passer sa loyauté avant sa propre vie. Et aujourd'hui il osait lui parler de bonheur, le bonheur n'existait pas, nulle part. Le bonheur était une illusion qu'on s'évertuait à rendre visible, mais comme toute chose abstraite il ne pouvait exister pleinement.

De son côté Sirius survolait les papiers, lisant en diagonale les mots barbares de la justice, s'il signait au bas de cette page il n'aurait plus jamais accès à la moindre des choses portant le nom des Black. En réalité Narcissa lui demandait de s'oublier lui-même, d'oublier son nom et son existence, son passé et son futur. Qui était l'égoïste dans l'histoire au final ? Narcissa demandait son bannissement total au profit de son bâtard de fils. Comment pouvait-elle oser donner les clefs de la société à un Malefoy, une pourriture corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Harry serait plus à même de faire florir cette société...

\- Je refuse, trancha Sirius en repoussant les papiers.

\- Pardon ? S'indigna une nouvelle fois Narcissa.

Elle avait espéré si fort qu'il accepte de signer ces papiers, finalement tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Comment allait-elle faire pour sauver son fils de la décadence ? Si Sirius ne signait pas ces papiers ils étaient perdus à jamais...

\- Sirius, commença Narcissa.

\- Je refuse de renoncer à mon héritage, ce que tu me demandes est trop gros. Je ne peux pas renier qui je suis. Ensuite personne ne te laissera mettre ton bâtard en sommet de la société. Tu rêves éveillé Narcissa, Druella refusera catégoriquement. Et n'en parle pas d'Andromeda, elle hait Drago.

Désemparé la mère de famille joignit ses mains sur le bureau, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son cousin, elle était même prête à reverser une énorme somme en dédommagement à Sirius.

\- Il en va de la vie de mon fils, comprends bien mes mots Sirius, ce n'est pas par pure convoitise, mais bien pour sauver la vie de Drago.

À cette réplique Sirius eut envie de rire, la vie de Drago était fichue depuis bien longtemps.

\- Si tu signes ces papiers je te reverserais la somme que tu souhaites, et je garantirais un emploi stable à ton filleul, après ses études il aura une bonne place et un bon salaire.

À son tour Sirius se pencha vers sa cousine, durcissant son regard pour qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute sa position.

\- Je me fiche de l'argent que tu peux me donner, Narcissa, où que tu assures une "bonne" place à Harry, tu peux promettre autant de chose que tu veux, jamais je n'abandonnerais mon héritage et mon nom. Alors maintenant tu vas quitter ce bureau et me foutre la paix avec tout ça.

\- Tu sais que la société n'a pas de repreneur. Attaqua Narcissa, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Tu vas vraiment quitter ton poste pour gérer ce que tu as fui ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Sirius, elle venait de toucher un point sensible visiblement.

\- Retourne chouiner dans les bras de ton mari, son empire est bien plus ample que notre société non ? Alors pourquoi viens-tu me faire chier avec ça ?

Narcissa se redressa soudainement, plaquant un peu violemment son dos contre le dossier, si elle s'était confié à Maître Fudge ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait tout avouer à Sirius. Il ne trouverait rien d'autre que de lui dire qu'elle l'avait cherché, et que tout cela était purement de sa faute. Sauf que Sirius n'était pas elle, et qu'il ne connaissait pas la peur et le chagrin de perdre un enfant, alors aucune parole ne pourrait le faire dévier de ses convictions. Sirius soupira lourdement, se redressant lui aussi avec un regard fatigué.

\- Si tu souhaites tellement que ça que Drago ait accès à la société, je consens à lui accorder une place de choix, capitula Sirius.

Un air révulsé prit place sur le visage de la mère Malefoy, comme si juste sous son nez on lui avait déposé une assiette de détritus en pleine fermentation, cet air-là Sirius ne le connaissait que trop bien. Sa cousine restait la même après toutes ces années.

\- Jamais, jamais je n'accepterais la moindre once de pitié venant de ta part. Plutôt crever que de te devoir quelque chose, cracha-t-elle.

Tout en gardant son air digne et cet air hautain Narcissa récupéra avec empressement les papiers et quitta le bureau, non sans claquer la porte et lancer un dernier regard noir à son cousin. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il l'humilierait aussi facilement, elle était tout de même une Black doublé d'une Malefoy, jamais elle n'accepterait pareil pitié venant d'un être aussi abjecte que Sirius. Il avait failli à sa mission familiale, cela valait plus qu'un bannissement pour Narcissa.

Les papiers sous les coudes elle quitta les quartiers de le PJ, finalement sa journée ne s'annonçait pas comme elle le souhaitait, c'était même pire. Son plan parfait tombait superbement à l'eau, et tout cela pour satisfaire son propre plaisir d'égoïste. Et Bella osait lui demander pourquoi elle haïssait tant son cousin.

Poussant un énorme soupire de lassitude Narcissa se glissa sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture personnelle, elle ne s'était pas aussi senti mal depuis de nombreuses années, et ça encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle se sentait délaissée et perdue, elle avait cru que tous ces efforts pour sa famille pourraient payer aujourd'hui, mais il fallait croire que la chance n'était pas avec elle. Maintenant ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre sa mère de la situation, peut-être qu'elle seule pourrait sauver l'avenir de Drago. Druella adorait Drago, elle le chérissait beaucoup, étant le seul petit-fils dont elle puisse s'occuper, donc elle ne verrait sûrement aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il prenne les rênes de la société. Le seul petit bémol à ce plan parfait restait de la convaincre que Lucius n'était pas derrière tout ça, et qu'elle voulait faire de Drago l'héritier Black sans aucune arrière-pensée corrompu. Et cela ne serait pas chose facile, n'importe qui croyait que Drago était le portrait craché de son père, alors qu'il en était tout l'inverse. Si seulement le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte...

\- Où allons-nous Madame ? Demanda le chauffeur, perdu et stationnant toujours sur le parking de le PJ.

Aucune réponse de la mère Malefoy, un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et il la vit lorgner sur les documents toujours dans ses mains. On aurait pu croire qu'elle regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées mais Albert savait pertinemment que sa patronne réfléchissait abondamment sur ses documents. Puis mue par une soudaine vie Narcissa tira de son sac à main un stylo familial, de l'autre elle saisit les feuilles et les fit défiler sous ses yeux. Albert ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui intimer de ne pas commettre pareille erreur mais le stylo tachait déjà les pages blanches d'une signature grotesque, quoique extrêmement précise et juste, sans aucun tremblement, Narcissa Malefoy venait de signer les documents à la place de son cousin. Cela pouvait lui valoir gros, mais sauver son fils unique était plus important que de finir en prison, Drago devait vivre quoi qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

Tatata ! Voici pour le moment l'un de mes chapitres préféré, pourquoi ? Eh bah tout simplement parce que Narcissa est juste badass dedans ! J'adore ce personnage et je trouve qu'elle a tellement de potentiel et de profondeur. Autant qu'elle soit méchante ou "gentille" dans chaque fictions elle prend son rôle de mère très à cœur, Drago est son monde et les auteurs le comprennent bien. Évidemment j'ai adoré son incarnation dans "Trash Polaroids" et "Devoir et Honneur", un même personnage et deux facettes bien distinctes. Bref, j'ai fini mes éloges, j'espère que vous avez aimez comme moi j'ai aimé relire ce chapitre en le corrigeant.

Prochain chapitre bientôt car je l'ai fini aujourd'hui, j'attends juste de bien entamer le seizième pour avoir de l'avance. En tout cas le quinze promet, enfin j'espère hein...

Petite fun fact du jour: Je me suis teins deux mèches en vert sur le devant de la tête, c'est un peu la mode en ce moment mais version blond platine, et bah vous savez quoi ? Quoique je fasse ça vire au bleu turquoise, y'a pas moyen que ça reste vert sapin plus d'un lavage. Pas que j'aime pas le bleu, mais le vert, je préfère...

Allez, je vous dit sûrement à la semaine prochaine, mes chapitres avance vite en ce moment !


	16. Chapitre 15: Alarme incendie

**Chapitre 15: Alarme incendie **

Plus Drago avançait dans cette étendue noire plus il comprenait dans quel guêpier Pansy l'avait fourré, elle savait très bien quel genre de boulot elle lui proposait ce soir là et elle n'avait eu aucun remord à l'abandonner aux mains vicieuses de Dean. Ce n'était pas parce que elle, elle se plaisait à trifouiller avec la mafia que lui aussi aimerait, certes son père avait un passé assez tumultueux avec la mafia Russe, mais Drago avait toujours banni ses agissements. Enfin, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait mis en tête, et n'avait-elle pas toujours raison ? Si, Narcissa avait toujours raison, surtout concernant son père, alors Drago lui vouait une confiance aveugle, sa mère était un ange pour lui. Cependant lui n'avait pas hérité de la sagesse de sa mère et encore moins sa pureté Black, dès qu'il l'avait pu il avait plongé dans les vices de l'alcool et de la drogue, aujourd'hui il n'avait aucun regret face à son reflet dans le miroir, il n'en était pas non plus fier mais ça lui plaisait de savoir ce qu'il était. Depuis qu'il connaissait Blaise Drago avait laissé tombé son masque de fils parfait, il en avait eu assez de satisfaire les désirs de son père et de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer lui-même, au final il ne savait pas si il était réellement lui même mais en tout cas il n'avait pas l'envie d'envoyer valser sa personnalité.

Tout comme à cet instant il reçut une droite magistrale en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya valser au sol, avec lourdeur son épaule droite heurta le parquet du gigantesque salon privé puis vint sa tête, une douleur vive se propagea dans tout son être, irradiant ses cellules et ses os d'une pulsion électrique. Mécaniquement sa bouche expulsa une giclé de sang mélangé à de la salive, le goût de fer emplit sa bouche et dégoulinait de son nez. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient affreusement, il entendait en fond les cries des parieurs encourager son adversaire ou lui intimant de se relever, Drago imaginait le visage rageur de Dean lui hurler de se remettre sur pied et de combattre. Sauf que Drago sentait ses forces le quitter ce soir, son corps ne s'était pas remis de son combat de samedi, il peinait à rendre les coups correctement.  
Lamentablement il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière claire et jaunâtre des lieux lui agressa la rétine, il voyait flou, sous ses yeux une étendue de masse noire et informe, peut-être des chaussures. Soudain on le tira violemment vers le haut, lui meurtrissant les aisselles, sa tête tourna un instant avant de se stabiliser comme son corps.

\- Gagnes ou c'est ta tête qui ornera mon bureau, cracha la voix de Dean à son oreille.

Sa vision flou discerna une masse informe en face de lui, les poings en évidences son adversaire n'attendait qu'un signal pour frapper, le signal ne tarda pas et Dean le poussa en avant. Drago n'eut à peine que quelques secondes pour préparer sa garde, alors il esquiva le crochet du gauche en se baissant, chose qui déplu aux spectateurs. Drago n'avait pas de quoi tenir une manche de plus, ça il en était certain sinon c'était du suicide, pour se sortir de ce combat il devait absolument mettre K.O son adversaire. Alors qu'il essuyait encore une rafale de coups son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une tactique efficace. Viser la mâchoire était le seul moyen de mettre à terre définitivement son adversaire, il lui fallait juste le temps d'exécuter un coup de pied retourné et le tour était joué. Mais avant de le mettre K.O Drago devait préparer le terrain et trouver une ouverture, puisant dans ses dernières forces il bondit en avant et enfonça son coude droit dans le sternum de l'autre boxeur. Celui-ci émit un bruit de gorge tout en reculant de plusieurs pas sous le coup, les nombreux sports de combats lui avaient appris les points sensibles à viser pour déstabiliser une personne, et Drago se félicita d'au moins avoir retenu celui-ci. Alors que son adversaire essayait de reprendre son souffle le blond abattit sa dernière carte, il envoya son pied valser dans les airs, son talon heurta avec violence la mâchoire du jeune homme qui se retrouva projeté au sol, sonné.  
Une monté de cris se fit entendre, certains déçus et d'autres exprimant leur joie, Drago avait gagné par K.O, chose très courante dans les combats de MMA, mais qui en décevait certains quand cela arrivait bien trop vite.

Le poids de la fatigue submergea soudainement le jeune Malefoy, toute l'adrénaline accumulée redescendit d'un coup et il chancela sur le parquet couvert de sang, deux bras virent le soutenir et l'asseoir sur une chaise douce. Drago ferma les yeux, savourant enfin ce moment de répit tant mérité, ce match était le dernier de la soirée, il pouvait enfin se détendre. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse humide de transpiration, on la lui serra et il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui Dean et son sourire des bons jours, entre temps il avait prit de la cocaïne, cela se voyait à ses pupilles dilatées.

\- Bien joué champion, tu as bien mérité ta récompense, il se releva et s'adressa aux deux hommes derrière Drago, montez le à l'étage.

Dean tourna les talons et laissa sa place au même homme que samedi soir, l'esprit ailleurs Drago le laissa examiner son visage tuméfié ainsi que ses mains tremblantes de douleur. Actuellement il devait faire peur à voir, ça il en était certain, une partie de son visage lui était anesthésié, le sang dégoulinait de son nez et stagnait dans sa bouche avec un goût dégoûtant.

\- Rentres chez toi, mon grand, ta place n'est pas ici, lui glissa le médecin après avoir fait le nécessaire.

Drago ouvrit brutalement ses yeux, tirant une grimace de douleur, il croisa un quart de seconde le regard du médecin, le blond y décela un air peiné et désolé, puis sans un mot il partit de l'autre côté de la salle. Drago savait très bien que sa vie n'était pas là, à se faire massacrer le visage pour une poigné d'argent, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Jamais il ne retournerait chez ses parents, sa fierté l'empêchait de téléphoner à sa mère pour lui demander de revenir, il avait choisi lui seul de partir de chez lui, de plus Lucius l'avait dirigé dans cet voie en l'envoyant en cure de désintoxication.

.

Plus Hermione avançait dans cette étendue noire plus elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi crédule, Lavande savait trop bien vendre son produit, et se faire avoir par une pimbêche comme celle-ci était une honte pour le cerveau de la jeune femme. Pour se rassurer Hermione se disait souvent qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à entrer à Passion Rouge en se faisant avoir par Lavande, aujourd'hui elles étaient une bonne dizaine à y travailler sous les ordres de Dean. Si Hermione pouvait voir son alter égo d'il y a cinq mois elle la supplierait de ne pas suivre Lavande, que ses belles paroles n'étaient que du vent, que jamais elle ne serait protéger par un proxénète et encore moins qu'elle se ferait une montagne d'argent sur ses passes. La réalité lui avait sauté aux yeux après trois semaines de passes, et déjà là elle s'était sentit prisonnière de Dean, elle n'avait jamais su comment mais il la tenait fermement par le cou. Ce qui d'ailleurs était toujours le cas, Hermione ne trouvait pas la force de quitter Passion Rouge, de ne pas se pointer à une passe, longtemps elle avait cherché pourquoi, puis la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux comme une évidence. La peur. Elle avait peur de Dean, ce taré lui foutait la trouille plus que Cormac McLaggen, et elle savait aussi qu'en le quittant il la retrouverait en un rien de temps et cela pas pour la supplier gentiment de revenir chez Passion Rouge.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme Hermione vida le reste de son sac à main sur le sol, parmi ce petit bazar sur la moquette elle ne trouva pas le précieux graal qu'elle cherchait: les préservatifs. Comme une idiote elle avait oublié d'en racheter, chose qu'elle n'oubliait jamais car Hermione ne faisait jamais de passe sans protection, c'était le B-A BA de ce que lui avait apprit Romilda au début de leurs petites expériences.  
Nouveau soupire, la brune rangea ses affaires dans son sac, elle était tentée de rebrousser chemin et de dire à Dean que finalement elle avait ses règles, chose évidemment qu'il n'oublierait pas de lui faire payer. Hermione se retrouvait face à un réel dilemme, risquer d'attraper une saloperie ou se faire potentiellement tuer par Dean. Elle n'avait jamais eu tel choix à faire, l'un comme l'autre étaient du suicide. Après quelques minutes de réflexion dans ce long couloir désert Hermione se décida à continuer son chemin vers la chambre 445, il y avait tout de même une chance pour que son client ait des préservatifs et si ce n'était pas le cas elle lui enverrait sa bombe au poivre dans les yeux. Pour le coup, elle écoperait toujours d'un châtiment de la part de Dean, mais dans tous les cas Hermione savait que cette soirée allait mal finir, quelque chose lui disait que sa vie allait continuer à se dégrader à grand pas.

La jeune femme arriva enfin face à la chambre tant souhaitée, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Dean lui avait demandé de venir ce soir, généralement c'était Angelina qui s'occupait des rendez-vous luxueux comme celui-ci, Dean lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour gérer ce genre de rendez-vous. Il avait peut-être changé d'avis ou elle recevait une promotion.  
La brune se munit de la petite carte magnétique que lui avait donné Crabbe pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, celle-ci émit un petit click discret avant de s'ouvrir légèrement, avec une main tremblante la jeune femme la poussa. Hermione tomba sur une petite pièce dans les tons bleus marines et taupes, un grand lit occupait la droite de la chambre sur lequel surplombait un miroir aux moulures dorés, sur la gauche un petit bureau en bois laqué avec la chaise assortie aux couleurs de la chambre, là, au fond sous la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, une banquette bleu de Prusse agrémentait la décoration de la pièce. Malgré la petitesse de la chambre Hermione se sentait minuscule face à ce luxe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle aurait pu se plaire dans cette chambre aux couleurs si douces, mais quelque chose de malsain imprégnait déjà les lieux. Prenant une grande inspiration elle ferma la porte et déposa son sac sur le bureau laqué, un silence de plombe régnait dans la pièce. Où pouvait bien être son client ?

Décidant de se mettre à l'aise Hermione s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et retira ses talons, elle ne les garderait pas longtemps de toute manière alors autant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Contrairement à d'autre elle n'avait pas prit goût à ces jolies choses.

\- Bon Dieu de merde ! Jura une voix devant elle.

Instinctivement Hermione releva ses yeux sur la personne déjà présente sur les lieux, la main tentant toujours de défaire la bride de sa chaussure, que ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant une tignasse blonde trempée se tenir devant elle. Elle ne sut pas si à cet instant elle devait louer le ciel d'avoir mit Malefoy sur sa route ou le maudire, la seule chose positive à cette situation était qu'elle n'aurait pas à coucher avec lui.

\- Comme on se retrouve, soupira la jeune femme en finissant de se déchausser.

Drago, toujours une serviette sur les hanches, fixait la brune assise sur la chaise, il avait tant espéré que ce ne soit pas elle ce soir qui vienne dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lui envoie en face toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait dit samedi soir, Drago n'était pas d'humeur à encaisser des nouveaux reproches cette semaine. Contrairement à lui Hermione avait décidé de faire abstraction de sa présence, elle se dévêtait déjà de son mentaux révélant une robe rose pâle aux épaules bouffantes et au décolleté carré écrasant sa poitrine. Avec aisance elle monta sur la chaise rembourré, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds sous les yeux ronds de Drago, avec ses mains elle entreprit de déboîter le boîtier de l'alarme incendie.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Drago se sentant idiot à l'observer ainsi.

\- Non, ça ira, vas t'habiller, tacla la brune occuper par son alarme incendie.

Un dernier regard et Drago retourna dans la salle de bain, bizarrement face à elle il n'avait pas eut envie de la chambrer plus que d'habitude, sa position avait quelque chose de ridicule en soit, et pourtant il s'était tu. Avec le ton qu'elle avait employé il était clair qu'elle lui vouait rancune, chose normal après tout, et pourtant Drago se sentait vexé qu'elle ne prête pas plus attention à sa personne.  
Dans un soupire il finit par étendre sa serviette de bain contre le radiateur mural, puis il attrapa son T-shirt dans son sac de sport ainsi qu'un pantalon, rester en caleçon lui aurait plus si Hermione n'avait pas été là. De retour dans la chambre la jeune femme s'occupait toujours du boîtier collé au plafond, elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant la façon de le décrocher du plafond, à ses sourcils froncé Drago sut qu'elle ne la trouvait pas.

\- Tu veux toujours pas d'aide ? Proposa encore une fois le blond.

\- Non. Merci. Je sais faire.

_Laisse moi et ma fierté_, pensa Drago. Cette fille avait mille fois plus de fierté que lui. Haussant les épaules Drago sortit une clope de son paquet et partit s'asseoir sur la banquette face à la fenêtre, il actionna la poignet de sorte à l'ouvrir, un vent glacé balaya ses cheveux mouillés et fit frissonner sa peau. Avec un petit sourire il coinça le bout de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et fit rouler la pierre de son briquet pour embraser le tabac, une fois fait il tira une lourde taffe pour venir l'expulser dans l'air frais du soir.

\- Abrutit ! Hurla presque Hermione sur sa chaise, la faisant trembler au passage.

Drago sursauta sur sa banquette, l'esprit au calme depuis quelques secondes. Les yeux ronds il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui lançait un regard des plus noir, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

\- Je désinstalle l'alarme incendie pour quoi d'après toi ? J'ai pas envie que ça sonne, espèce de... d'abrutit ! Répéta Hermione.

\- J'suis censé le savoir ? Se vexa Drago de mauvaise fois, la clope fumante toujours entre les lèvres.

\- Mais éteint ça, merde ! Bien sûr que t'es censé le savoir, t'es aveugle ?

-Si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais pas allumé ma clope, continua le blond dans sa mauvaise foie.

Hermione était sur le point de l'étrangler, ses petits pieds nues trépignaient sur le rembourrage de la chaise, la faisant branler au passage, ce mec était d'une mauvaise foie incroyable, elle-même n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais sers toi de ta cervelle ! J'vais pas tout faire à ta place !

Drago la voyait bien s'énerver sur sa petite chaise, les mains toujours à la recherche du moyen de déboîter le boîtier, c'était hilarant au possible d'autant plus que sa mauvaise foie agrémentait le tout. Cependant elle n'avait pas tort, faire sonner l'alarme n'était clairement pas l'idée du siècle, elle allait faire évacuer l'hôtel en entier ainsi que rameuter du personnel. Dean allait les tuer. Soupirant de mauvaise augure Drago déposa sa clope à peine entamé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se leva de son canapé, il se dirigea vers Hermione et la saisit par la taille, complètement surprise la brune ne réagit pas et se laissa déposer à terre. Venait-il réellement de la toucher sans son autorisation ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la remarque que Drago prenait sa place sur la chaise et s'occupait déjà de démonter le boîtier. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas réussi, il était drôlement bien solide leur boîtier. Alors, usant de la seule chose qui lui avait toujours réussi, Drago envoya son poing dans la pauvre boîte blanche qui vola dans la pièce pour finir sa course sur la moquette bleue. Fier de son travail Drago redescendit de la chaise, non sans se masser le poing face à la douleur.

\- T'as mal, hein, asséna Hermione toujours debout près de la chaise.

Drago capta son regard haineux mais n'en fit rien, cette fille était un vrai démon à se réjouir de la douleur des autres.

\- Non, répondit-il en cachant son poing.

\- Menteur. Tu t'es fait mal. Montre.

Alors qu'il lui passait devant elle saisit son poignet au vol, voulant voir les dégâts que lui avait causé le coup. Avec empressement Hermione lui tourna la main de sorte à voir ses phalanges, celles-ci étaient couverte d'écorchures et de bleus, à peine pansées elles brillaient d'un liquide claire et formaient lentement une croute épaisse, ce soir il n'avait pas dû se protéger les mains. Hermione s'était doutée que ce combat clandestin dans un hôtel de luxe était pire que ceux organisés dans le sous-sol de Passion Rouge, c'était un divertissement malsain pour les gros riches de Paris. Voir deux garçons se frapper à main nues jusqu'au sang était un plaisir que la brune ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était écœurant au possible. Alors que ses yeux fixaient intensément les mains meurtries de Drago elle remarqua une chevalière ornant son indexe, Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle était très belle, magnifiquement finit et vraisemblablement très coûteuse, comme un flash les armoiries apposées sur la chevalière lui sautèrent au visage. Les deux lévriers encadrant un blason où trônait une épée encerclée par deux étoiles. Les Black.

\- T'as fini de me tripoter la main ? Cracha Drago des plus désagréable, il retira prestement sa main de celle de la jeune femme.

\- Où as-tu eu cette bague ? Questionna brutalement Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

Son cerveau marchait à plein régime, cette chevalière elle l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois en photo, elle en connaissait l'histoire par cœur, alors comment se pouvait-il que cet imbécile de Malefoy ait la chevalière sacrée des Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire où je l'ai eu ? Mes affaires ne te regarde pas, trancha le blond qui se dirigeait déjà vers la fenêtre.

Hermione était une fille à priori sympathique mais bien trop curieuse au goût de Drago, elle se mêlait de bien trop de chose tout en restant secrète, et ça le jeune homme détestait. Puis cette façon de poser des questions accusatrice lui hérissait les poils du cou, à croire qu'il avait volé sa chevalière. Le blond se rassit lourdement sur la banquette moelleuse et attrapa sa clopé éteinte posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son briquet il l'alluma et tira enfin un lourde taffe bien mérité.

\- J'ai reconnu les armoiries, voilà tout, se défendit la brune campé près du bureau.

\- Elles sont très connues, contra Drago en lui jetant un bref regard.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cette histoire sentait drôlement mauvais, la réponse était sous son nez et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à la saisir, elle voulait tellement incriminer Malefoy qu'elle en oubliait de raisonner de façon rationnelle.  
De son côté Drago tirait lentement sur sa clope, les yeux rivés sur les toits sombres de Paris, il sentait la jeune femme toujours debout dans l'angle de la pièce à le fixer d'un œil mauvais. Drago ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'elle lui vouerait rancune face à ses propos, cependant il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle soit aussi tenace que cela. N'avait-elle pas eut vent par Dean de son mensonge, il l'avait effrontément défendu face à ce tordu de proxénète et à peine elle lui disait merci. Quelle ingrate.

\- Tu vas rester là encore longtemps, t'es chiante à me fixer avec ta face de gnome.

\- Pardon ?! Le rouge lui était monté aux joues en une fraction de seconde, la laissant pantoise face à cette insulte.

Gnome. Ce mot résonnait dans ses oreilles comme l'insulte suprême à son égard, comment pouvait-il l'insulter de telle sorte ? Drago avait la méchanceté collé à la peau, la mesquinerie facile et la raillerie bien trop présente. _C'est toi le gnome_, marmonna Hermione pour elle seule.

\- Pas que tu sois spécialement moche de base, mais voir ta face me fixer avec cette air me donne envie de vomir.

Bon Dieu, il en rajoutait une couche avec un sourire aussi déplaisant que ses propos. Il la cherchait volontairement et cela marchait comme sur des roulettes, mais il fallait aussi dire qu'Hermione n'était pas obligé de plonger la tête la première dans ses âneries.

\- Si t'as envie que j'arrête de te fixer, réponds à ma question. Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

Tenter le tout pour le tout, avec un être aussi détestable et vile que Drago Malefoy il ne servait à rien de passer par des détours, car lui même saurait qu'elle essayait subtilement de l'entourlouper dans ses questions, alors l'attaquer de front était l'une des meilleures choses à faire. Et dire que c'était Harry qui lui avait apprit cette technique, qui lui même la tenait de Sirius.

Drago expulsa la dernière fumé grise de sa cigarette, avec regret il balança le mégot dans la nuit noire.

\- C'est une bague familiale, je la tiens de ma mère.

Peut-être pour combler ce blanc pesant ou qu'elle lui foute enfin la paix Drago n'aurait su dire, au final il avait déballé sa petite réponse qui ne lui coûta au final pas grand chose. Du coin de l'œil il vit le sourire ravis d'Hermione fleurir sur sa bouche, sa soif de curiosité enfin étanchée. Et pourtant quelques secondes après cette joie une ombre passa sur son visage, y laissant des sourcils froncés et un air pensif. Il la fixa encore un peu, essayant de sonder cet air indécis qui la faisant tanguer entre milles pensées, elle sembla se rendre compte de son regard et releva subitement ses orbes noisettes sur celle de Drago, et il vut un éclair de compréhension dans son regard et quelque chose comme de la rancune autre que celle qu'elle lui vouait actuellement.

\- Tu... Tu es Drago Malefoy ?

\- Perspicace le gnome, ricana Drago qui n'en revenait pas de sa débilité.

\- Raaah, grogna Hermione qui venait de se faire interrompre. Tu es Drago Malefoy le fils de Lucius Malefoy et donc le fils de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

Le blond se releva sur sa banquette, les yeux désormais ronds de surprise, beaucoup de personnes le connaissaient grâce à son nom mais peu pouvaient se targuer de connaître le fond de ses origines.  
Sans se soucier de la réaction de Drago Hermione continua de réfléchir à haute voix, la chose était trop belle pour qu'elle la laisse passer.

\- Donc tu es aussi de la ligné Black, mais tu n'es pas de la descendance directe de Phinéas Black. Mais c'est ta mère qui te l'as donné, donc Narcissa Black savait où était la chevalière, et elle te l'a donné. Donc tu... es le dernier descendant mâle des Blakc ?! S'exclama la brune qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Prit de court Drago hocha la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur sa famille maternelle ?

\- Que... Non, non, nia Hermione en secouant la tête, c'est Sirius le seul et unique héritier.

\- Bah non, réussit à dire Drago, désormais moins sous le choque.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit, complètement dépassée par les informations qui influaient dans son esprit.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua la jeune femme, Sirius peut contester le testament vu qu'il n'y a personne pour reprendre la suite des Black.

\- Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, Hermione, dans les vieilles familles françaises les lois actuelles ne sont pas en vigueur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'indigna la jeune femme, les joues rouges et les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

Drago lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme, vivre avec le commun des mortels n'était décidément pas chose aisé, Blaise avait un pied depuis petit dans l'aristocratie alors il savait très bien de quoi parlait Drago, idem pour toutes ses connaissances alors devoir justifier de telles choses le fatiguait déjà.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, certaines traditions doivent rester telles quelles.

Hermione s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, ayant déjà sa tirade toute prête en tête, la même qu'elle avait sorti à Sirius alors qu'il désespérait déjà de ne jamais revoir son héritage familiale.

\- Non, tais-toi, n'importe lesquels de tes propos ne pourront faire changer les choses, tu n'es pas Wonder Woman. Alors cesse de vouloir avoir un avis sur tout, personne ne te l'as demandé.

Comme un poisson globe Hermione referma sa bouche comme elle l'avait ouverte, fronçant les sourcils face aux propos implacables de Drago. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'il avait parfaitement raison, se lancer dans un monologue dont elle seule serait en accord avec ne rimait à rien, autant laisser les choses là où elles étaient et ne pas bousculer les petites pensées égocentrique de Malefoy.  
Drago balança ses jambes parterre, se mettant face à la jeune femme, avec un air résolu il plongea ses yeux bleus claires dans ceux de son interlocutrice, elle sursauta mais ne dévia pas pour autant son regard.

\- Question sérieuse, comment tu connais Sirius ?

Sa mâchoire inférieur lâcha sous le coup de la surprise, puis un sourire mal à l'aise prit place sur le visage d'Hermione, il était évident que la question allait claquer tôt ou tard. Sirius avait été banni mais n'était pas inconnu du reste de sa famille. Drago haussa un sourcil, toujours en attente de réponse.

\- Je... C'est le parrain d'un ami, conclut Hermione en se grattant la peau du genou sous le coup du stresse.

L'information monta lentement au cerveau de Drago, un simple froncement de sourcil mit en évidence ses réflexions poussées.

\- T'es ami avec Potter ? S'indigna Malefoy, le mot "ami" lui brulant la gorge.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur, la chose si évidente sous ses yeux était sa première pensé en entendant le nom de Malefoy, il était bien le "Drago Malefoy" qui avait pourris les années de collège et lycée d'Harry. Que le monde était petit au final.

\- Étais, corrigea Hermione en laissant son regard divaguer sur la droite.

\- Hmf, ça m'étonne pas, je vois mal Potter fricoter avec une fille comme toi.

Drago ne savait pas si cette fille venait de remonter dans son estime ou bien de chuter jusqu'au sol. Être l'amie de Potter n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire selon Drago et révélait surtout de sa débilité profonde à côtoyer un abrutit congénital comme lui. Mais d'un autre côté cela voulait aussi dire qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu une vie aussi banale que ça, Potter avait ses principes et si l'une de ses amies devenaient prostitué Drago savait d'avance qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Alors s'était-elle fait virer du cercle d'amis de Potter pour ses choix ? Cela était fort possible et Drago ne la trouvait qu'encore plus intrigante.

\- T'es d'un tact, c'est aberrant, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Le matelas était moue et douillet, un petit somme loin de son vieux matelas décrépit ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Une seconde fois elle lâcha un lourd soupire bruyant en fermant les yeux, la tension retombé elle sentait la fatigue monter en elle comme la lave dans un volcan. Dormir, son cerveau la suppliait de dormir, de trouver un sommeil profond et réparateur. Un sommeil éternel comme la mort.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mon message ? Questionna Hermione les mains sur le ventre et les yeux fermés.

Drago stoppa son geste, tournant ses yeux vers la jeune femme, la clope toujours suspendu à ses lèvres et la flamme vacillant près du tabac. Il se remit en tête les derniers messages bizarre qu'il aurait pu recevoir, un seul lui sauta aux yeux. Ce matin alors qu'il buvait son café son téléphone avait sonné, lui notifiant un nouveau message, c'est alors qu'il avait découvert un message des plus étranges.

"_Merci. H._"

Ni plus ni moins que ce simple H en tant que signature de l'émetteur. Croyant qu'on s'était trompé de destinataire Drago n'avait pas pris la peine d'y prêter plus d'attention.

\- T'as jamais apprit à signer un message ? Gronda Drago en allumant finalement sa cigarette.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tempêta la jeune femme en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Leur regard se croisèrent, se tuant tout deux des yeux.

\- Eh bah Hermione aurait été bien moins compliqué que H. N'importe qui a un prénom en H, grommela le blond.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le dos, sentant une futur dispute se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Et t'en connais beaucoup des Hermione, toi, le grand manitou qui sait tout ?

A qui la faute ? C'était une question sans réponse, et pourtant les deux se rejetaient volontiers la pierre. Si Hermione avait signé correctement son message Drago aurait possiblement répondu, et si celui-ci avait cherché plus loin elle aurait eu sa réponse espéré. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient admit leurs torts l'un face à l'autre.

\- Le grand manitou sait que tu aurais dû signer par ton prénom entier.

Hermione retint un juron, c'était horripilant la façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir avoir raison et d'être blanc comme neige. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de s'écharper comme jamais avec lui pour lui faire entendre raison, en temps normal elle l'aurait fait, comme avec Ron elle aurait puisé dans ses ressources intarissables d'énergie. Mais là, sur ce lit bien trop douillet, Hermione se sentait aussi vide qu'un coquillage échoué sur la plage, elle ne savait même plus comment elle arrivait à tenir debout, alors gérer une dispute avec cet abrutit n'allait qu'aggraver son cas.

\- Ça va, c'est bon, on va pas en faire une montagne, capitula Hermione dans un souffle.

Drago lui décrocha un regard circonspect, lui qui s'attendait à un débat digne de ce nom était déçu de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais il était évident qu'elle était épuisé, tous dans ses gestes, ses paroles et ses yeux transpiraient la fatigue. Elle était au bout de sa vie, comme qui dirait. Le blond finit par hausser les épaules et retourner à sa clope, il avait hâte que cette foutu soirée se finisse pour de bon. Encore quelques heures à tenir en compagnie du gnome et enfin il pourrait rentrer chez Blaise.

\- Tu... as quelqu'un, après ? Se risqua Drago qui ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase.

\- Te sens pas obliger de me parler, j'aime le silence.

Drago hocha la tête, sentant bien qu'il venait de la déranger dans son seul moment de repos. Il se doutait bien qu'il était le seul avec lequel elle ne faisait rien, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se dévouait pour être son cadeau, un peu de repos ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

\- Et non, j'ai personne après toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Dean m'a donné une heure, une date, un lieu. J'obéis, c'est tout.

Encore une fois il envoya valser son mégot par la fenêtre, automatiquement sa main saisit une autre clope, l'alluma et sa bouche tira une lourde bouffé de fumé. Un automatisme qui lui coûtait chère, mais qui le rassurait tellement.

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ce bleu ?

Bleu ou plutôt jaune en l'occurrence, grâce aux nombreux soins prodigués par elle-même Hermione avait réussi à atténuer la jolie ecchymose sur sa pommette, elle était moins gonflée et une tâche jaunâtre avait pris place. Alors elle n'avait pas autant forcé sur le maquillage, chose qui l'avait libéré d'un poids monstre. Hermione se releva sur ses coudes, plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son interlocuteur, Drago sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à autant de haine émanant d'elle, il sentait se profiler sa responsabilité à l'horizon et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Non, toi.

\- Pardon ?! Mais t'as perdu la tête, s'exclama le blond manquant de faire tomber sa clope.

-Eh bien si ! S'exclama la brune à son tour en se mettant sur son séant. Si t'avais pas été exécrable ce soir là je serais pas parti comme une furie et... et...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, celle-ci se bloqua et une vague de larme était prête à la submerger. Hermione dût faire un effort ultime pour ne pas laisser ses émotions la traverser, mais au vu du regard de Drago elle savait que c'était peine perdu. Les yeux rouges et larmoyants annonciateur d'une prochaine crise de larme ne pouvait tromper Drago sur les envies d'Hermione. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise il baissa les yeux. Oui, ce soir là il avait été monstrueux avec elle et dans ce qui lui était arrivé il était évident qu'il avait une part de responsabilité.

\- J'avais bu, conclut Drago, et je dis des choses pas cool quand je bois.

\- C'est ça ton excuse ? N'en crut pas ses oreilles Hermione, il osait invoquer l'alcool.

\- C'est pas une excuse, mais un fait. Tu veux que je dise quoi de plus ? J'ai déjà prit ta défense face à Dean.

La brune lâcha un soupire, Drago était un être face à lequel elle n'avait jamais fait face, il était d'une contradiction sans borne, il semblait reconnaître ses erreurs en voulant les atténuer mais refusait de les avouer à haute voix.

\- Et je t'en ai remercié.

\- Très bien, alors on s'arrête là, coupa Drago.

La bouche en suspend Hermione le regardait fixement, son visage pâle se découpait parfaitement dans le fond noir de la nuit, la scène aurait pu être poétique si ce n'était pas lui assit sur cette banquette. Malgré toutes l'aversion qu'elle lui portait depuis samedi soir Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver en lui une âme brisée, non pas qu'une partie de lui manquait, mais qu'une brisure irréparable lui avait fissuré l'âme en deux. Un peu comme elle-même au final, un acte irréparable qu'on traînerait avec soi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Réveille-moi quand tu pars, marmonna la brune en se roulant en boule sur le lit.

Drago lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, son petit corps déjà pelotonné sur les draps, où quelques boucles venait danser sur ses joues et ses épaules. Il aurait pu lui dire, ces simples mots. "Pardonne-moi". Et pourtant il se refusait à les dire, sa fierté et son égo l'en empêchaient, mais bien plus encore, par sa faute elle avait été agressé et cela il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Non pas qu'il rejetait la faute sur Hermione, mais bien parce qu'il avait rompu la première promesse faite à sa mère: Ne jamais mettre une femme en danger.

* * *

Tada !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai prit plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, qui est exclusivement du Dramione, et ça doit bien vous plaire ! Mon passage préféré reste tout de même quand Hermione essaye de déboîter le boîtier, j'ai trouvé ça assez comique, d'où le nom du chapitre d'ailleurs. Pour moi Hermione à une grosse fierté, elle est ce genre de personne qui veut prouver par tous ses actes qu'elle peut se débrouiller par elle-même, et qui ne reconnaîtra jamais avoir besoin d'aide. Ce chapitre l'illustre assez bien, et j'en suis plutôt fière !

Enfin, leur relation avance lentement, ça patauge mais aucun des deux ne souhaites admettre ses torts et Drago est buté, ça, ça ne change pas... Enfin d'ici un ou deux chapitres ça va bouger, vous allez voir !

D'ailleurs, on est fin septembre mais votre rentrée s'est bien passé ?

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


	17. Chapitre 16: Marché conclu

**Chapitre 16: Marché conclu**

Trois coups furent frappés contre la porte, Drago sursauta sur la petite banquette qui lui avait fait office de lit ces trente dernières minutes, encore groggy il décolla sa tête du chambranle de la fenêtre, une marque rouge lui ceignait la tempe droite jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Curieux il jeta un regard à la jeune femme endormi de travers sur le lit, Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, gardant ses poings fermés devant son visage endormi. Elle ne sembla pas réagir aux coups frappés contre la porte, Drago haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers celle-ci avec un air agacé. Il avait arrêté de compter les heures depuis qu'Hermione avait fini par s'endormir, il savait simplement que la nuit était noire au possible et qu'il lui restait deux clopes dans son paquet. Drago actionna la poigné, il entrouvrit la porte sur une masse noire et informe, il leva alors les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le regard glacial de Goyle. Comme à son habitude celui-ci n'avait aucune expression faciale, ses petits yeux noirs fixèrent Drago un long moment avant qu'il daigne ouvrir le bouche, lui intiment de le suivre sans faire d'histoire sinon il lui expédierait une droite dans les dents. Soupirant de tout son être Drago suivit le gros molosse à travers les couloirs luxueux de l'hôtel parisien. Malgré ce court sommeil il avait un mal de crâne horrible, sa tête lui lançait de toute part et un étau de fer lui maintenait le côté gauche de la tête, jamais le jeune homme n'avait connu un tel mal de tête. Et si cela ne se résumait qu'à son crâne Drago en aurait loué les anges, mais son corps entier le martyrisait à coups de lames chauffées à blanc.

Bientôt Goyle ouvrit une porte donnant sur un petit salon rouge et or, Dean avait dû se réserver la suite la plus luxueuse possible. D'une main brusque le "garde" l'envoya valser dans la pièce, Drago manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis persan sous le choque, mais se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur ses pieds.

\- Alors, Drago, on sait plus marcher ? Ricana Dean dans un coin de la pièce.

Le blond le trouva assis sur le canapé en velours rouge, les bras sur le dossier toujours dans son costume extravagant. D'un mouvement de la main il indiqua à Drago de se rapprocher de lui, ce que le jeune homme fit sans hésiter, mieux valait obéir à Dean, Dieu sait ce qu'il avait pris.

\- Désolé de te faire mander à une heure pareille, quoique je ne dois pas vraiment te déranger dans tes activités avec Hermione.

Dean sourit d'un air entendu ce qui glaça Drago sur place, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre ? Il n'avait quand même pas posé des caméras dans la chambre ou un de ces micros que les stup utilisaient ? Drago secoua intérieurement la tête, peut-être qu'Hermione avait parlé tout simplement, ou qu'il se doutait de quelque chose... Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, c'était la technique préférée de Pansy, Dean pouvait très bien lui aussi s'en servir.

\- Parce que tu me crois idiot à ce point ? Demanda Dean dit avec sarcasme.

\- C'était pas mon intention, balbutia le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- M'ouais, passons, il se redressa dans son siège. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu vois, j'aime bien que ceux que j'emplois me serve à quelque chose d'autre que me rapporter de l'argent, et toi j'aimerais que tu remplisses une mission assez spéciale. T'occupe, c'est pas dangereux. Enfin, sauf pour ta morale si la manipulation et le mensonge ne font pas partie de toi...

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspend, coulant un regard interrogateur sur Drago.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller de ce côté là, marmonna le garçon.

\- Bien ! Scanda Dean avec enthousiasme. Comme j'ai remarqué que le courant passait agréablement bien entre toi et Mione, j'ai une petite mission à te demander. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très longue, je te demande juste de me récolter quelques info sur elle.

\- Et avec vos moyens tu peux pas récolter ce que tu veux ? Coupa Drago.

Le regard de Dean changea une fraction de seconde, y laissant une noirceur sans nom. Visiblement il n'aimait pas se faire couper dans ses explications.

\- Je vais être plus claire alors. Je veux que tu me fasse un rapport complet de ce que cette pute dit sur moi, c'est claire ? De qui elle fréquente, à qui elle parle, ce qu'elle dit. Tout, absolument tout. TOUT.

Drago ouvrit le bouche, mais Dean le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Évidemment qu'elle te dira rien maintenant, espèce d'abruti que tu es. Gagnes sa confiance, fait ce que tu veux pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, ça me regarde pas, mais je veux une chose: tout savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme, largué par la demande du proxénète.

\- Parce que cette pute est probablement une indic, elle est peut-être même flic, qui sait. Et si c'est le cas, elle va crever.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago, bizarrement son esprit prit soudain conscience de là où il était tombé. Jusqu'ici sa vie avait ressemblé à un conte de fée, même quand son père l'avait foutu dehors sa vie ne s'était pas ébranlée pour autant, sa mère lui avait assuré un cocon douillet et Blaise avait entretenu sa petite vie luxueuse. Mais pas Hermione et Pansy, toutes deux sous le joug de Dean, qui lui même devait l'être de quelqu'un de plus puissant, et désormais Drago avait un pied dans ce monde sans loi. Tout comme Hermione et Pansy sa vie ne se jouait qu'à une phrase, un regard et il pouvait périr dans l'instant. La petite bulle que sa mère lui avait confectionné ne pouvait pas le protéger dans le monde de Dean, là, il était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né.

\- Bon, alors, t'acceptes oui ou merde ? S'impatienta Dean toujours les fesses collées dans son canapé.

Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, Dean trouverait un autre larbin juste après lui avoir fait sauter la cervelle.

\- Oui, j'accepte.

\- Bien !

Dean se leva du canapé, avança jusqu'à Drago et lui administra une tape lourde sur l'épaule, celui-ci ne réagit pas, le proxénète se contenta de sourire, un sourire qui laissa un froid glacial à Drago.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me tromper, du con, j'ai déjà assez à faire d'une suceuse de flic.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce, ce dirigeant vers la porte du fond, avant de la fermer il lança à Drago de quitter les lieux d'ici une heure avec Hermione, et de se pointer samedi dans la soirée.  
Comme un automate Drago quitta lui aussi la suite de Dean, il ne sut comment mais il parvint à retrouver son chemin et à se trouver devant la porte de la chambre. Au moment où il s'apprêta à actionner la poigné celle-ci se déroba sous sa prise et une odeur de fleure lui envahit les narines, juste en face de lui Hermione tenait son visage furibond.

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de me réveiller avant de partir ? T'es aussi bête que ça ?

La tête à l'autre bout du monde Drago se contenta de fixer son visage rougi par la colère, toutes traces de maquillage avaient disparu de son visage et une odeur de fraicheur l'envahissait, elle avait pris une douche, de plus elle avait troqué sa jolie robe pour un jean surmonté d'un pull rouge qui étouffait son corps.

\- J'ai aussi le droit de faire un tour non ? Et regarde, je suis bien revenu, donc arrête de me faire une scène, grogna le blond.

La parole avait repris avant son cerveau, le laissant de court. Face à lui la jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre, sa bouche se pinça soudainement et le rouge prit place sur tout son visage, cette fois-ci de gêne. Dans un soupire théâtrale Drago lui passa devant non sans la bousculer au passage, il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et Hermione le suivre dans la chambre. Drago devait se ressaisir, la discussion avec Dean ne faisait que lui tourner dans la tête, il oscillait entre deux eaux, mais certain d'une chose: obéir à Dean coûte que coûte. Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner sa confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre, Dean lui trouverait de la mauvaise volonté si rien ne se faisait dans les jours à venir, et Drago ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait mis en rogne sa favorite le premier jour.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Il doit être très tard.

\- Trois heure, répondit Hermione qui gardait résolument se bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Et donc, je te ramène ?

\- Non, merci... Je vais rentrer à pied.

Drago voulut hausser les épaules mais se ravisa au moment où elles commençaient leur mouvement, lui témoigner de l'indifférence ne ferait avancer en rien leur "relation", mais lui montrer que son sort le préoccupait un temps soit peu était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- T'en as pour longtemps, contra le blond, en voiture ça prendrait cinq minute.

\- Drago, tonna Hermione en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras, je suis une grande fille et je peux rentrer seule. Merci de ton inquiétude vis à vis de samedi soir, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Tu ne me dois rien, me couvrir face a Dean suffi.

Le jeune homme s'était raidi face à son contact, il n'avait plus tellement l'habitude de cette proximité avec la gente féminine et encore moins d'un contact aussi doux et rassurant. Dans son geste Hermione lui avait rappelé sa mère, cette manière qu'elle avait de le rassurer en quelques mots et avec une caresse sur la joue. Contre sa volonté Drago fût convaincu par les mots de la jeune femme, il la vit enfiler son manteau gris, hisser son sac sur son épaule, enrouler son écharpes autour de son cou et partir de la chambre non sans lui adresser un faible sourire. La fille qui était entrée et celle qui était partie n'étaient pas les mêmes, ça Drago en aurait mis sa main à couper, et pourtant un seul parfum persistait dans l'air, un mélange de fleur d'oranger et de jasmin, cela relevé par du patchouli. Exactement le même qu'Astoria.

.

La journée était claire, un de ces fameux jours d'hiver où un simple ciel bleu régnait sur Paris avec son froid mordant, mais aucun nuage à l'horizon pouvait présager des vents violents. Narcissa avait peut-être bien choisi sa journée pour rendre visite à sa sœur aînée, beau temps annonçait souvent bon présage, et en l'occurrence elle en avait grandement besoin pour affronter Andromeda.  
Grâce à Maître Fudge Narcissa avait pu obtenir l'adresse de sa sœur, elle vivait dans le sud de la banlieue parisienne, elle habitait dans une petite maison à Le Plessis-Robinson, à ce que lui avait dit le notaire la devanture ne payait pas de mine. Alors c'est dans une petite rue résidentielle que le chauffeur de Narcissa s'arrêta, la femme blonde sortit et se retrouva face à un portail bas en bois qui se transformait en une haute haie verte qui faisait le coin de la rue. Avec une certaine appréhension elle appuya sur la sonnette, celle-ci émit un bruit strident et vieillot.

Aujourd'hui Andromeda était resté chez elle, quelque chose lui disait que se retrouver dans son bureau pour la journée ne lui aurait rien apporté, alors elle avait prétexté être souffrante pour pouvoir rester chez elle. En réalité elle n'avait pas menti, une horrible migraine lui ceignait la tête de part en part, seule une tasse de tisane arrivait à faire diminuer ce mal de crâne. Cependant elle était déjà allée de nombreuses fois travailler avec un mal de tête, mais aujourd'hui était une journée différente des autres, Andromeda sentait que des événements allaient se produire.

Le premier de la journée arriva sans prévenir comme un cheveux sur la soupe, la sonnerie stridente du portail vrilla ses pauvres oreilles. De sûr ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, toute personne proche d'elle savait qu'elle ne fermait jamais le petit portail, chose inutile dans ce quartier d'après la matriarche. Reposant sa tasse sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine Andromeda se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, traversant le long couloir où s'amoncelait bon nombre de photos de famille. Elle tourna les clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit le lourde porte en bois, elle émit ce petit bruit caractéristique des portes mal huilée, une fraicheur légère la saisit quand un vent frais balaya le pas de la porte. Automatiquement les yeux d'Andromeda se portèrent sur la personne présente devant le petit portail, ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise jusqu'à sortir de leurs orbites. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir sa petite sœur en personne devant sa modeste maison. Narcissa se tenait droite dans ses escarpins emmitouflée dans son manteau de laine chaude, son visage de porcelaine affichait un air austère que sa sœur ne lui connaissait que peu. Pendant un instant aucune des deux sœurs ne parlèrent, l'une surprise et l'autre ne sachant comment avancer le sujet. Malgré ce bon jour Narcissa avait tout de même peur de la réaction de son aînée, si elle aussi avait la même réaction que Sirius cela allait s'annoncer bien plus que problématique.

\- Le... Le portail est ouvert, monte, l'invita Andromeda toujours sur le pas de la porte.

D'une main hésitante Narcissa poussa le petit portail de bois avec aisance, celui-ci grinça avant de se bloquer à la moitié du chemin, elle dût de glisser dans l'interstice pour pouvoir passer. Une fois fait elle remonta la petit allée jusqu'aux escaliers en briques rouges, sur le haut du perron Andromeda l'attendait. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un long moment, chacune ne sachant comment saluer l'autre. Finalement se fût Narcissa qui fit le premier pas, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et en pressant imperceptiblement sa joue contre la sienne. Avec un temps de retard Andromeda suivit le mouvement, plus habituée à pratiquer la bise aristocratique.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, fit poliment Andromeda.

\- Plaisir partagé, répondit sa sœur, puis-je entrer ? J'ai à te parler.

Comme à son habitude Narcissa ne tournait pas autour du pot, Andromeda se dégagea de la porte pour laisser passer sa sœur à l'intérieur. L'endroit était claire, bien illuminé par la baie vitrée de la cuisine qui éclairait le couloir, Narcissa releva les nombreuses photos de familles accrochées sur les murs. Elle reconnaissait Teddy, le défunt mari de sa sœur, ainsi que leur fille, Nymphadora, et un petit garçon qui ressemblait fortement à Rémus. _Que le monde est petit_, pensa la femme blonde, finalement Rémus s'était marié à sa nièce alors qu'ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes établissements.  
Andromeda la conduisit jusque dans la cuisine, encore plus claire que le couloir et rangé au millimètre près.

\- Veux tu boire quelque chose ? Proposa l'aînée, reprenant sa tasse.

\- Non, merci. Ce sera rapide.

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Narcissa posa son sac sur la table en carrelage se la cuisine, là elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche des documents dont elle avait besoin, elle les sortit et les déposa devant les yeux de sa sœur. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et reposa sa tasse de tisane, saisissant au passage les papiers qui l'intriguaient fortement. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à leur mère ? D'où la présence de Narcissa.

\- Ce sont les documents de refus de succession, annonça de but en blanc Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi me donner ça ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai été reniée de la famille.

\- Je... Je veux faire de Drago l'héritier des Black, et pour ça j'ai besoin de ton consentement et de ton approbation, malgré que tu ne puisse plus avoir accès à l'héritage tu as toujours des parts dans l'entreprise et donc un siège au conseil d'administration.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça... chuchota Andromeda.

Elle n'en revenait pas de la situation, elle avait toujours cru être à l'écart de la famille, de ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher aux affaires familiales. Son père et sa tante s'étaient bien gardés de lui révéler la vérité, la punissant pour l'éternité.

\- Saches que je n'étais pas d'accord sur le fait de tout te cacher, s'excusa Narcissa en coulant un regard peiné à sa sœur aînée, mais Père et Tante Walburga étaient bien décidés à t'effacer de la famille.

Andromeda hocha lentement la tête, ne doutant pas un seul instant de la véracité des propos de Narcissa, elle croyait en sa sœur plus qu'en personne d'autre. A l'époque où elle avait dû quitter les Black Narcissa n'était âgée que de quatre ans, alors en aucun cas elle avait pu participer pleinement à son bannissement. Andromeda n'avait jamais su d'où venait ces qualités chez Narcissa, car malgré qu'elles ne se soient connu que très peu la matriarche avait toujours gardé un œil sur sa famille et aussi grâce à Sirius qui lui avait souvent fait part de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Par les yeux de son cousin elle avait vu grandir ses deux sœurs, qu'elle chérissait beaucoup malgré la distance.

\- Tu as toujours été juste Narcissa.

La plus jeune étira ses lèvres peintes en rouge, prenant l'un des rares compliments venant d'un membre de sa famille.  
Andromeda se racla la gorge, ses yeux ayant déjà fini de balayer la première page du document, si elle signait ces papiers sa vie ne changerait pas d'un pouce, elle continuerait de vivre dans sa petite maison et de travailler dans son commissariat de quartier tout en voyant son petit fils tous les dimanches. Seulement si elle ne les signait pas elle pourrait reprendre sa place vacante depuis des années, se refondre dans l'aristocratie, une vie qui malgré tout lui manquait pour compléter son éducation. Cependant Andromeda allait sur ses 59 ans, et changer complètement de vie à cette âge n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, elle avait déjà dépassé la moitié de sa vie et la changer d'un coup ne ferait que la fatiguer encore plus. Puis elle aimait sa petite vie simple, seulement dérangé par les excentricités de Teddy et Dora.

\- Narcissa, puis-je me permettre de te poser une question ?

\- Evidemment, répondit la femme blonde.

Andromeda chercha quelques instants ses mots, ne souhaitant pas blesser ou déstabiliser sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi souhaites tu faire de Drago l'héritier des Black ? Enfin, je suppose que tu penses à l'avenir de la famille, chuchota Andromeda pour elle-même.

\- Justement non, je pense principalement à Drago, il est mon fils unique et je me dois de lui assurer un avenir descend avant de partir.

\- Tu es malade ? S'écria sa sœur, la surprise se lisant sur son visage marqué par les années.

\- Non, répondit Narcissa, mais sait-on jamais. Drago doit bénéficier de toutes les ressources possibles.

Andromeda se remit lentement du choque, elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas claire dans les explications de sa sœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la source. Comment sa sœur en arriverait à demander de céder des parts d'héritage pour son fils unique, alors que celui-ci avait d'avance l'héritage sans fond des Malefoy.

\- N'a-t-il pas celui des Malefoy ?

Avant de signer n'importe quel papier concernant sa famille Andromeda souhaitait savoir dans qu'elle direction elle la conduisait, car jamais elle ne laisserait les Black tomber dans de mauvaises mains, malgré que certains de ses membres l'aient banni.

\- Hum... Eh bien, c'est compliqué...

\- Cissy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, la rassura Andromeda.

Narcissa se mit à se triturer les doigts, le secret énorme qu'elle cachait depuis des années lui bouffait l'âme depuis trop longtemps, seule une poignée de personne savait réellement ce qui était arrivé à Drago et cela était mieux comme ça. Se confier à sa sœur ferait un grand bien à Narcissa, avoir un œil extérieur sur la situation ne pouvait que mieux faire avancer la situation déjà critique.

\- Bien, mais tu me promets de garder ça pour toi ? Personne ne devra entendre ce qui sera dit dans cette cuisine.

\- Promis, s'avança Andromeda avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

Elle sourit à sa sœur, un de ses sourires encourageant que Narcissa n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez sa famille. Parfois elle se demandait comment ses parents avait pu faire trois filles si différentes les unes des autres.

.

Teddy avait toujours détesté le collège, et même l'école en général, pour lui ce n'était que des années de calvaire à endurer pour avoir à la clef un diplôme qu'on était même pas sûr d'avoir. Ce n'était qu'une énorme plaisanterie que bons nombres de moutons se réjouissaient de suivre. Mais pas Teddy, lui, comme sa mère, suivait le courant à contre sens, allant toujours à l'inverse de la volonté d'autrui.  
Le collège dans lequel Teddy était scolarisé n'était ni huppé ni en cas de crise, c'était un simple établissement de quartier qui survivait comme les autres. Teddy le détestait pour être simple, il l'annihilait de tout son être et plus si il le pouvait, enfin jusqu'à ce matin il adorait son lycée et encore plus ses camarades mais il avait fallu qu'aujourd'hui précisément il passe devant le principal. Le problème ? Sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux qui visiblement ne plaisait pas à grand monde, même Oscar s'était détourné de lui et avait changé de place en histoire-géo. Si Teddy avait une haine féroce contre le monde entier à cette heure ci, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il avait pensé que d'abord le faire au collège serait plus facile, il était face à des adolescents du même âge que lui et qui étaient au fait des mœurs actuelles, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Teddy en venait à se détester lui même, et c'était peu dire... Sa vie allait devenir un fiasco total.

Cependant Teddy avait une épaule sur qui pleurer quand tout allait mal, malgré leur grande différence d'âge et son esprit étriqué, sa grand-mère n'en restait pas moins une oreille attentive et la meilleure dans la préparation de chocolat chaud. Et c'est tout naturellement, après s'être fait viré de son collège, que Teddy se rendit chez sa grand-mère Andromeda. Il ne savait pas si c'était son jour de repos ou non, si même elle était là, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Teddy voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et puis elle n'habitait pas vraiment loin de chez lui.  
Teddy passa le portail en une enjambé, l'habitude aidant, puis il gravit les escaliers pour venir sonner à la porte en bois. Les mains dans les poches et le cœur battant il attendit que sa grand-mère ouvre la porte, enfin si elle était là. Quand il crut que la porte n'allait jamais s'ouvrir celle ci tourna sur ses gonds, laissant passer sa grand-mère en tenue décontractée.

\- Teddy ?! S'étonna Andromeda en le voyant sur le perron de la porte.

\- Bonjour mamie, je peux entrer ? Questionna-t-il avec son sourire d'enfant.

Malgré toute la bonne humeur qu'il mettait dans sa voix Andromeda ne pouvait que voir ses yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes, chose assez rare chez son petit-fils. La matriarche jugea l'état de Teddy, puis la présence de sa sœur dans la cuisine, faire rencontrer ces deux mondes n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Entre, capitula Andromeda, mais je ne suis pas toute seule. Sois polis.

\- Je suis toujours polis, marmonna Teddy en passant le pas de la porte.

Connaissant déjà le chemin le garçon traversa le long couloir pour se rendre dans la cuisine, pièce où devait se trouver l'invité de sa grand-mère. Sa théorie fût juste, c'était une belle femme blonde drapée dans un lourd manteau gris dont les cheveux blonds pâles descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle se tenait droite dans la cuisine les yeux rivés sur le four. Teddy ne lui trouva aucune ressemblance avec sa grand-mère, rien mis à par son port de tête droit et son bout de nez pointu.

\- Bonjour, lança poliment Teddy.

La femme blonde sursauta et se retourna vers lui, arquant les sourcils de surprise. Ses yeux étaient gris, un gris très claire qui se confondait dans du bleu. Elle ouvrit sa bouche rouge, reprenant son air sérieux.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Teddy.

\- Effectivement, répondit le concerné en déposant son sac sur le sol propre.

Andromeda ne tarda pas à arriver dans la pièce, elle lança un sourire confus à sa sœur.

\- Teddy, je te présente ma sœur: Narcissa. Narcissa voici Teddy, mon petit-fils.

\- Et unique, scanda fièrement le plus jeune.

Narcissa ne pouvait défaire ses yeux des cheveux étranges du jeune garçon, il s'était séparé le crâne en trois traits bien distincts: rose, violet et bleu. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un drapeau, mais Narcissa n'aurait su exactement dire lequel.

\- Je te fais un chocolat ? Proposa Andromeda à son petit fils.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, déjà assis sur l'une des chaises en paille de la cuisine, son téléphone dans les mains. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège Teddy l'avait mit en mode avion, il n'avait envie de parler avec personne et encore moins d'entendre son père lui hurler dans les oreilles. Parfois il sentait un fossé les séparer, car quoiqu'il entreprenne cela ne semblait pas plaire à Rémus, alors que Teddy pensait faire de son mieux en voulant l'impressionner il ne semblait que plus désespéré par les excentricités de son fils.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au collège ? Questionna Andromeda en versant le cacao dans le lait chaud.

\- J'me suis fait viré, haussa des épaules Teddy.

La matriarche laissa tomber la cuillère dans la tasse sous le coup de la surprise, elle retourna des yeux ronds sur Teddy n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Juste pour la journée ! Rassura le jeune garçon en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Narcissa sentit un malaise la gagner, il fallait absolument qu'elle parte et qu'elle laisse Teddy et Andromeda discuter entre eux, cette conversation ne la regardait pas. La mère Malefoy entreprit de ranger les quelques documents qu'elle avait sorti, laissant celui qui concernait Andromeda sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Mon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Andromeda, s'imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de tes cheveux ?

Teddy prit soudain un air coupable, se touchant une mèche bleu avec le bout de ses doigts, bien évidemment que c'était à cause d'eux si sa journée avait si mal commencé. Normalement tout aurait dû se dérouler comme son plant avait été établi, la seule chose qui pouvait potentiellement faire dévier la route était la réaction de sa famille, pas de ses camarades. Mais les faits étaient là, son directeur l'accusait de conduite indécente pour une coloration de cheveux.

\- Je... Je vais y aller Andromeda, lança Narcissa pendant que sa sœur fusillait son petit fils du regard.

Celle-ci releva prestement son regard sur sa cadette, qui était déjà prête à s'en aller. Un sourire peiné peignit ses lèvres rosées, elle ne l'aurait pas vu longtemps, et déjà une vague de tristesse la submergeait. Andromeda aurait souhaité la voir quelques heures de plus, rattraper tout ce temps perdu par leur famille, mais elle savait aussi que la venu de Narcissa n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie et que sans ça elle ne serait jamais venu. Rien ne pourrait réparer ces années perdues, c'est bien ce qui attristait le plus Andromeda.

\- Je te renvois les papiers aujourd'hui sans faute, la rassura la plus âgée.

Narcissa hocha la tête, sortit de son sac un petit carnet à couverture rigide et en décrocha une feuille vierge, avec un stylo elle y nota son adresse dessus et déposa le bout de papier sur la table.

\- Note le à l'attention de Drago Malefoy, pas à mon nom.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Andromeda.

\- Lucius a tendance à lire mon courrier, répondit simplement Narcissa en rangeant son petit carnet. Porte toi bien, chère sœur.

La femme blonde eut un dernier sourire pour sa sœur aînée, elle adressa un hochement de tête poli à Teddy et quitta la maison. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu, mis à par le refus de Sirius rien ne venait entacher ses dessins et d'ici quelques mois Drago et elle pourrait enfin quitter Lucius. Pour vivre Narcissa n'avait besoin que de son fils, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

* * *

Hello ! Comment allez vous après cette longue absence... Cette semaine j'ai commencé les cours à distance et donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. Bon, je vous promet pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais disons que j'ai une heure en plus deux jours par semaine. Et malheureusement, comme vous l'aurez compris, je travaille quand même pendant le mois de novembre... D'un côté je suis contente et de l'autre mon côté casanier déplore mon lieu de travail. Coup du sort sympathique ? Les librairies ferment mais les papeteries restent ouvertes... Je suis papetière. Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre et ça me fait plaisir de continuer à bosser, j'adore mon boulot.

Sinon, vous, ça va ? Pas trop déprimé par ce reconfinement ? Quoique, ça change pas grand chose au fait que les collèges et lycées restent ouvert. Ou au contraire vous le vivez super bien pour ceux qui sont confiné à 100% ?

Et le chapitre ! Parlons en ! Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour faire avancer l'histoire sinon on serait à 35 chapitres et toujours rien de la part de Drago et Hermione, alors oui l'idée est sadique et pas cool, mais avouez ça pimente encore plus ? Haha, je sais comment vous régaler !

Bon, à la prochaine ! Prenez soins de vous et de vos proches, j'vous aime !

Kiss.


	18. Chapitre 17: A qui la faute

**Chapitre 17 : A qui la faute**

Les Malefoy avaient vécu dans divers endroits du monde, allant de Buenos Air à Vienne, passant par Minks, Sarajevo et Belgrade. Lucius ne restait jamais longtemps dans un même pays, se faisant muter tous les quatre ans, comme une épouse docile Narcissa avait accepté cette vie faite de cartons jamais déballés. Drago aussi s'était conformé à la vie d'ambassadeur, il avait toujours été un garçon qui se pliait aisément aux bons vouloirs de Lucius. Et un beau jour les voyages incessants s'étaient arrêtés, Narcissa n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment des choses, elle s'était contentée de soupirer et de déballer enfin ses affaires dans sa ville natale : Paris. La vie luxueuse avait elle aussi cessé, Lucius minimisait autant que possible ses déplacements et tapait plus fréquemment dans les fonds de la famille Black. Narcissa en avait conclu que ses affaires illégales avaient cessé et que désormais Lucius ne tenait plus que sur son salaire d'ambassadeur.

Cependant Narcissa n'était pas une femme au foyer qui vivait au crochet de son mari richissime, après avoir dû arrêter sa carrière de mannequin elle avait lancé sa propre agence de mannequina. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des plus performantes de France et recrutait les meilleurs mannequins à travers le monde, les faisant défiler pour des grandes marques. Narcissa aimait son métier, à défaut d'avoir pu faire une grande carrière sur les podiums.  
Narcissa soupira d'aise en passant la porte de sa maison, l'odeur de lavande et d'eau salé lui emplit les narines et elle avança dans l'entrée déserte. Sa journée avait été éreintante, d'abord elle avait dû renouer avec sa sœur aînée qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et ensuite elle s'était rendue à son agence, aujourd'hui Vanessa revenait avec la liste des nouvelles recrues. Cette fois-ci elle avait dégoté quelques jeunes talents en Israël ainsi qu'en Turquie, Narcissa en avait été très satisfaite mais quelque chose leur manquait. La matriarche cherchait le talent parfait à présenter au monde, ce visage si particulier qu'il rendrait malade les plus grands créateurs, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, enfin pas encore. Narcissa cherchait et ne cesserait jamais, elle allait atteindre le sommet de sa gloire coûte que coûte.

\- Narcissa, tonna la voix bourrue de son époux.

La femme blonde ne sursauta même pas, elle tourna lentement la clef dans la serrure et verrouilla la porte, comme chaque jour elle déposa son manteau sur le porte-manteaux aux poignées d'argent et son sac sur le buffet de l'entrée. La patience n'était pas le fort de Lucius, mais Narcissa n'avait aucune envie de se presser et de donner satisfaction à son mari. Avec un petit sourire satisfait elle pénétra dans le salon où Lucius l'attendait debout, les bras croisés et un air revêche sur le visage. Visiblement quelque chose lui avait déplu aujourd'hui, Narcissa se douta automatiquement que sa mauvaise humeur avait un rapport avec elle. Lucius était loin d'être idiot et il devait bien la surveiller dans ses agissements, alors il était évident qu'il avait découvert ses petites manigances avec Drago.

\- _Ty dumayesh' ya durak* _? Grinça Lucius, ne bougeant pas du salon.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la cuisine américaine pour s'y préparer une tisane, elle n'aimait pas quand il commençait à parler Russe, d'un parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout, et de deux car elle trouvait que c'était un réel manque de respect pour elle.

\- Parles français et peut-être que je t'écouterais, tacla la mère sur le même ton dur.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, sa femme ne lui parlait que rarement sur ce ton d'insolence, d'ailleurs dans le cas actuel elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler de la sorte. C'était elle la fautive, c'était elle qui manigançait derrière son dos des projets de trahison. C'était elle qui vouait allégeance à leur fils et se détournait de lui. Pour finir Lucius lui jeta un regard de dédain, il avait toujours méprisé cette langue douce ou suintait l'amour et le romantisme, mais Narcissa ne perçut pas son regard étant de dos.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fomentes avec ta famille ?

\- Je te retourne la question Lucius, que manigances-tu depuis quelques temps ?

Elle s'était retournée, lui adressant un regard perçant qui se voulait inébranlable. Depuis peu Narcissa se sentait à lui tenir tête, elle avait cette nouvelle hardiesse qui lui imprégnait les veines, sûrement dû à l'avenir désastreux de son fils unique. L'amour lui faisait pousser des ailes de courage.  
Lucius ne sembla pas ébranlé le moins du monde, il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux gris profond, essayant de sonder cette nouvelle femme face à lui. La Narcissa qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais tenu tête et encore moins fomenté des projets dans son dos, elle aurait docilement baissé la tête et acquiescé à ses dessins.

\- Je ne fais que rétablir l'ordre des choses, lâcha simplement Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Les sourcils de sa femme s'arquèrent avec stupeur, une vague de peur submergea ses yeux claires avant de disparaître instantanément. Lucius voulut se délecter de la peur qui s'était inscrite dans les orbes grises de sa femme, mais une vive douleur lui anima le cœur et il ne put qu'étirer une grimace de compassion. Longtemps il avait cru que tout ceci ne lui fera plus rien, après les bêtises de Drago plus rien n'aurait dû le retenir à ce fils indigne de la dynastie Malefoy, et pourtant se rappeler ce vieux souvenir lui scindait le cœur en deux.  
Pour sa part Narcissa avait la bouche tordue en une moue de dégoût et de tristesse, son cœur faisait des embardés dans sa cage thoracique alors que tout son sang quittait son visage déjà pâle. Un violent mélange de chaleur et de froid lui empoignait le corps, tordant sa peau et ravivant des images qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais voir.

\- Comment peux-tu oser faire une chose pareille, grinça la femme d'une voix blanche.

\- Nar...

\- Tu déshérites notre fils ! La chaire de notre chaire, Lucius, comment peux-tu penser à une chose pareille ?

Elle s'emportait, elle savait que c'était mal et contre toutes règles de bienséance, mais Narcissa ne parvenait pas à contenir la rage qui lui brulait le cœur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, rendant tout bonnement sa douleur incontrôlable. Face à elle Lucius ne flanchait pas, il n'avait vu que rarement sa femme dans un tel état, il aurait dû courir se mettre à l'abri mais sa fierté d'homme l'empêchait de capituler, il savait bien que moralement parlant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, mais il savait aussi que retourner la situation à son avantage le mettrait en position de victime. Évidemment il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voie comme tel, mais pour le bien du futur entacher sa réputation était bien nécessaire.

\- Le nom Malefoy ne peut plus être associé à Drago, cela en va de ma réputation et de celle de la famille.

\- C'est de notre fils dont tu parles, si Abraxas t'entendait il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe, cracha Narcissa avec venin.

Lucius lui lança un regard d'avertissement face à ses dernières paroles, on ne parlait jamais des morts impunément chez les Malefoy.

\- Il s'est déjà retourné lorsque tu as commis l'irréparable.

Une douche glacée dévala le corps frêle de Narcissa, la laissant pantelante et vidée de toute énergie, sa mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'elle tentait de riposter, mais en vain Lucius venait de lui donner le coup de grâce. La tête haute et les yeux embués de larmes elle abandonna l'idée de se préparer une tisane, préférant filer se réfugier dans son petit salon personnel.  
Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui Lucius lui saisit le bras, il ne la força pas à le regarder dans les yeux, seul entendre sa respiration saccadée lui suffisait. Il vint placer sa bouche près de son oreille, l'air vicieux au visage.

\- Ne m'accuse pas de tes erreurs Narcissa.

.

Si on avait demandé à Drago s'il avait passé une bonne journée, il aurait répondu non avec l'un de ses fameux regards noirs imprégnés de condescendance et de dépit, agrémentés bien évidemment d'un grognement lugubre à l'adresse de l'abruti ayant osé poser la question. Comme à son habitude sa journée avait commencé du mauvais pied, Dean lui avait confié la pire mission du monde, aller se suicider aurait déjà été plus drôle. Drago y avait pensé d'ailleurs, un millième de seconde, mais il y avait bien pensé. Il aurait même pu de milles manières différentes, mais quitter son lit pour avaler des pilules l'aurait trop fatigué, flemme sinon rien. Ensuite les choses avaient encore une fois de plus dérapé, il s'était fait viré de cours pour ronflement intempestif et sa prof de droit européen l'avait gardé à la fin des cours pour discuter de ses bleus. On le maltraitait ? Non, Drago avait répondu s'être battu dans un bar. Si cela avait choqué sa professeure ? Pas le moins du monde. Elle avait pincé les lèvres avec dépit puis l'avait laissé filer.  
Troisième cause : Pansy Parkinson. Cette saloperie de fille l'avait fait languir toute la journée pour une malheureuse information, qui malgré sa petitesse était pour Drago le Graal suprême. Ou comment dire sa survit face à Dean. Comme toute personne censée il avait d'abord demandé à Blaise de bien vouloir envoyer un message à sa dulcinée pour que celle-ci lui donne les horaires du Gnome. Si Blaise avait mentionné que c'était la requête de Drago ? Bien évidemment que oui, sinon cela n'aurait pas été drôle. Alors elle l'avait fait languir toute la journée, et Drago l'avait sommé de répondre sous peine de dure représailles. Pansy n'en avait fait que rire face à son écran, sachant pertinemment qu'en face Drago se tiendrait comme un chaton devant son bol de lait.  
Pour conclure sa pitoyable journée Drago attendait depuis de bonnes minutes dans le froid parisien devant l'université du Gnome. Elle finissait à 18h30 et il était presque 19h... L'avait-il raté ? Non, impossible, même si Pansy lui avait finalement donné l'emploi du temps à 18h15 Drago avait sprinté jusqu'à la Sorbonne sans attendre.

Son pessimisme désespéra sans doute une divinité suprême car celle-ci lui accord sa bénédiction et fit apparaître le Gnome sur le trottoir d'en face. Drago se redressa contre le mur en pierre, écarquilla les yeux devant la jeune fille emmitouflée dans son manteau de laine marron. Elle porta ses mains gelées à sa bouche et souffla dessus tentant vainement de les réchauffer. Drago eut soudain pitié de cette fille, contrairement à l'image qu'elle donnait c'était une étudiante très simple. Le jeune homme se mordit la bouche, la voir comme ça lui peinait le cœur encore plus en sachant que Dean la soupçonnait d'être un indic. Ici, comme ça, elle avait l'air d'une fille lambda qui rentrait chez elle se faire une tasse de thé chaud. La boule au ventre Drago traversa la petite route les séparant, elle ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand elle prit conscience de qui se dirigeait en face d'elle elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Hermione ! La héla-t-il.

Quelques yeux indiscrets se retournèrent vers eux, faisant rougir la jeune femme de gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grinça-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Je... Un verre ça te dirais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, glissant un regard d'incompréhension au garçon.

\- Tu as pris quoi ? Un trip ? Questionna-t-elle, la méfiance perçant dans sa voix.

Drago se mordit violemment la joue, il ne s'y prenait pas de la meilleure des manières et si elle continuait à se méfier de lui il risquerait de faillir à sa mission. Drago enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, il arbora soudainement un visage sérieux et dénué de toute trace de doute.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute toi et moi, je ne suis pas moi-même en ce moment et je trouve ça bête que l'on ne s'entende pas comme ça, surtout si nous sommes amenés à passer... Du temps ensemble, finit par déblatérer Drago dont les mensonges coulaient comme un flot intarissable.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure devant la fac mais assez pour que les choses dégénèrent facilement. Si quelqu'un colportait la rumeur qu'elle donnait rendez-vous à des clients devant l'établissement elle se ferait renvoyer sans ménagement, et Hermione n'avait aucune envie que son cas s'empire, elle avait envie de finir ses trois ans d'étude sans qu'elle soit le scandale de chaque année. Résignée la jeune femme saisit le bras du garçon et le tira vers la gauche, longeant les hauts murs de la Sorbonne.

\- Tu es d'accord ? S'enthousiasma Drago avec un faux sourire.

\- N'y voit aucune marque d'affection ou de pardon, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voie discuter ensemble.

\- Sympa, souffla le garçon réellement vexé.

Hermione se stoppa sur le trottoir encore mouillé par la pluie, elle planta ses iris noisette assombris par la nuit parisienne. Sur son visage se reflétaient les lumières jaunes des lampadaires et celles plus blanchâtres des phares de voitures. Elle avait un regard dur, mais pas celui qu'elle lui lançait quand elle était énervée, ce qui surprit Drago qui ne sut quelle expression arborer. Alors il resta interdit devant elle, papillonnant des yeux pour essayer de se trouver une contenance.

\- Mon cas est déjà assez critique comme ça, j'aimerais finir mes années de fac sans... sans que ça se finisse mal, d'accord ? Elle parlait d'une voix étonnamment douce et posée. Et puis si des gens te reconnaissent, que vont-ils dire, hein ? Mieux vaut pour nous deux que l'on ne nous voit pas discuter ensemble devant des lieux comme celui-ci.

Malgré son ton calme Drago avait eu l'horrible impression de se faire réprimander pour une petite boulette de gosse, Hermione avait cette autorité naturelle qu'il assimilait toujours à sa mère. Drago hocha finalement la tête et Hermione reprit le chemin de son but, sachant parfaitement où elle pourrait l'emmener. Ils traversèrent quelques rues désertes de tout passants, seuls les restaurants et bars étaient animés et éclairaient avec tendresse les rues humides de Paris. Hermione avait toujours aimé voir Paris après une grosse averse, elle avait ce quelque chose de calme et tranquille, comme si son fracas habituel se terrait au fond des égouts pour ensuite ressortir dès que le temps serait plus clément. Ils marchaient vite sur les pavés mouillés, la brune tenant toujours le bras de Drago entre ses petites mains, ses bottines claquaient en cadence sur le sol, s'infiltrant d'eau par la semelle décollée.  
Bientôt Hermione se stoppa devant un café peu bondé, la devanture rouge et or donnait un aspect chaleureux à l'endroit. Ils y entrèrent et une petite cloche sonna. La chaleur les entoura soudainement, comme une bouffé prenante et tendre d'une étreinte. Drago se racla la gorge, qu'elle lui tienne toujours le bras le dérangeait légèrement, il n'aimait que moyennement le contact physique prolongé. Avec gêne il se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune femme, posant sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Tu peux peut-être me lâcher, maintenant ?

Hermione sursauta, elle cligna deux fois des yeux avant de lâcher précipitamment le bras du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'elle lui tenait le bras depuis tout ce temps, en premier lieu elle avait simplement voulu l'éloigner des regards et ensuite elle n'avait pas voulu le perdre dans les petites rues parisiennes, même si elle se doutait qu'il les connaisse autant qu'elle.  
Un serveur arriva un peu précipitamment, un sourire bancal sur les lèvres.

\- Madame, Monsieur, souhaitez-vous dîner ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione, nous allons prendre un café.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Le serveur les conduisit à une table de deux près de la fenêtre, où un millier de goutes d'eau venaient se mêler les unes aux autres. Drago et Hermione s'installèrent sur les chaises rouges en fer, la jeune femme retira son manteau ainsi que sa grosse écharpe au contraire de Drago qui garda son bombers.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Questionna le serveur visiblement pressé.

\- Un cappuccino s'il vous plait.

\- Et un demi-pêche.

Hermione retourna des yeux ronds sur le jeune homme, il était à peine 19h et il entamait déjà une bière, avait-il seulement mangé avant ? Le serveur nota dans sa tête et partit préparer leur commande.

\- Tu sais que c'est mauvais de garder sa veste en intérieur quand il fait froid, argua la brune en posant ses mains gelées le rebord de la table.

Drago haussa les épaules, bien évidemment qu'il le savait, sa mère le lui répétait toujours, mais jamais il avait eu envie de l'écouter. En ce moment même sa veste lui procurait une sorte de carapace, il sentait que sa conversation avec Hermione n'allait pas lui plaire alors garder son blouson l'aidait à se protéger d'une chose étrange qui pourrait lui sauter dessus.

\- Bon, soupira Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes assis dans un café, comme tu le souhaitais, nous pourrions discuter ?

Elle lui lança un regard en haussant un sourcil, le prix de son cappuccino devait être à la hauteur de leur discussion, sinon elle lui ferait avaler un par un les pavés de la rue. Drago se redressa dans sa chaise, il se tortilla un moment avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Je... Hum... Je trouve ça idiot que l'on se voue cette Petite Guerre alors qu'on sera sûrement amené à se voir souvent, tenta de meubler Drago.

La jeune fille haussa encore les sourcils si ce fut possible, elle avait peine à croire les mots que Drago lui disait. Faire une trêve ? Enterrer la hache de guerre ? Mais cela en quel honneur ? Celui qu'elle couche enfin avec lui et qu'elle fasse office de cadeau une bonne fois pour toute ? Si c'était le cas il se donnait beaucoup trop de peine pour rien.

\- Tu sais j'ai juste à demander à Dean de ne plus me donner à toi, l'histoire est réglée et on ne se voit plus, pas la peine de faire des pieds et des mains pour si peu.

Drago esquissa une grimace peinée, si seulement elle savait de quoi il n'en ressortait jamais elle ne lui proposerait de changer. L'avait-elle essayé ? Peut-être, sinon Dean ne se serait pas méfié de sa favorite.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dean apprécie, contra Drago dont les arguments commençaient à prendre place dans sa tête. J'ai essayé de négocier qu'il m'en trouve une autre, mais il l'a très mal pris.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant tant de courage avant de pouffer de rire comme une enfant, il fallait être idiot pour suggérer à Dean des choses, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? S'empourpra Drago de honte.

\- P-Personne ne suggère des choses à Dean, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Continua de pouffer Hermione face à sa bêtise.

Drago se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se détournèrent vers la baie vitrée où quelques passants couraient sous l'averse à venir. La situation était loin d'être drôle, elle était même horrible, et avec son innocence elle réussissait à trouver cela drôle. Drago sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur la sienne, il releva subitement ses yeux vers Hermione qui lui souriait faiblement.

\- Ne te vexes pas pour si peu, Dean a ses favoris, on n'y peut rien. Peut-être que si tu fais des prouesses tu le deviendras toi aussi.

\- Comment tu as fait pour devenir sa favorite ? Questionna Drago, la question lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis qu'il savait qui elle était.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, cette question tant redoutée que tout le monde lui posait.

\- Vos boissons, messieurs, dames.

Le serveur déposa les deux boissons sur la table ainsi que la note, puis il repartit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors ? Renchérit Drago en tirant sa bière vers lui.

\- Eh bien... Dean a dit que j'avais un physique particulier, et que ça plaisait beaucoup aux hommes. Si je suis devenue sa favorite c'est simplement car je lui rapporte plus que les autres et qu'il peut me mettre une plus haute côte.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, trempant ses lèvres dans la mousse de sa bière. Le goût acre de l'alcool lui descendit dans la gorge relevée par le sucré du sirop de pêche. Dès qu'il l'avait vu il n'avait pas su quoi dire ni quoi penser, Hermione était une fille banale qu'on ne trouverait jolie qu'après l'avoir bien regardé. Mais là encore Drago peinait à comprendre pourquoi elle attirait tous les regards, Angelina et sa prestance il aurait compris ou encore Lavande avec ses mimiques alléchantes, mais pas Hermione. Certes l'innocence de son visage et son caractère réservé pouvaient d'emblée faire jouer le rôle dominant/dominé, enfin, après tout, le genre humain avait des goûts assez étranges, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

\- Mais je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas aussi jolie que Lavande.

\- Lavande n'est pas jolie, contra Drago en finissant la gorgé de sa bière.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, n'importe qui pouvait voir que Lavande était mille fois plus jolie qu'elle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût, haussa des épaules Hermione quelque peu surprise.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Non, Lavande est vraiment laide. Son côté fausse femme fatale me donne envie de vomir.

Ces quelques mots eurent le don de faire sourire Hermione, les personnes n'aimant pas le physique de Lavande étaient rares. Elle était grande, blonde, les yeux bleus où perçait du jaune, une poitrine généreuse tout comme ses hanches. Quel homme pouvait résister à une femme comme elle ?

\- Tu n'es pas objectif, souffla Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago releva ses yeux sur la jeune femme, l'air étonné.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle lui retourna son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle les aimait bien ses yeux, au-delà du fait qu'ils appartenaient à Malefoy, ils étaient beaux, d'un bleu clair qu'on ne voyait pas souvent.

\- Eh bien tout simplement parce que toi tu fais partie des gens beaux, expliqua Hermione en touillant sa tasse.

Elle lui sourit mais Drago ne réussit pas à le lui rendre, il avait toujours du mal avec les compliments qui ne venaient pas de sa mère, avec elle c'était facile il se disait qu'elle n'était pas objective et qu'elle le faisait simplement pour flatter son égo. Il avait eu quelques compliments lors de certaines déclarations pendant de ses années collèges, mais jamais il n'y avait vraiment cru. Ou peut-être qu'Astoria avait tout détruis, qu'elle avait réduit en cendre le peu d'estime que Drago avait pour lui. Cette réponse était la plus probable face à sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Pouffa Hermione.

\- Si, si.

La jeune femme saisit sa tasse par la hanse et porta la bordure à ses lèvres, elle avala quelques gorgés avant de la reposer dans sa sous-tasse. Face au comportement de Drago elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, il donnait l'impression de vouloir amener un sujet sans savoir comment le faire. Hermione aurait pu partir, se tirer dès le début mais son instinct lui disait que cette conversation ne pouvait pas plus mal finir que la première, et que l'air si mal à l'aise de Drago devait bien traduire quelque chose d'important.

\- Je... Hum... Il faut que je m'ex... m'excuse. Je dois m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche se décrocha et elle ne sut que répondre. Elle l'avait tant espéré que l'avoir soudainement sous les yeux ne lui donnait pas l'entière satisfaction qu'elle espérait. Certes elle avait droit à des excuses, c'était un fait indéniable mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Drago prendrait autant les choses à cœur, allant jusqu'à organiser un petit rendez-vous et prendre la peine de lui parler. Hermione avait imaginé la scène plus brutale, un jour où elle l'aurait coincé à Passion Rouge et où elle aurait exigé des excuses de sa part, évidemment il les lui aurait balancés sans grande conviction. Alors Hermione aurait répliqué comme elle seule savait le faire, avec des mots bien choisis et lui exprimant ses quatre vérités en pleine face. Mais là, en voyant la scène actuelle d'un œil extérieur elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir totalement. Drago avait l'air d'un garçon perdu, un enfant dont le corps aurait grandi indépendamment du mental. C'était triste à voir pour Hermione, elle qui représentait l'exacte opposé du garçon.  
La brune lui saisit la main, la serrant tendrement dans la sienne, un petit sourire compatissant accompagna son geste.

\- Allez, c'est oublié, lui assura la jeune femme.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi facile, avec le caractère mordant qu'elle avait il avait pensé qu'elle lui en aurait mis plein la tête avant d'accepter à moitié ses excuses bidons. Lui-même n'y avait pas cru, tout cela sonnait tellement faux à ses oreilles. Comment faisait-elle pour ne rien voir ?

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Drago.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas du genre si rancunière que ça. J'ai bien compris que tu n'allais pas bien, alors si des excuses peuvent faire évoluer nos relations autant aller de l'avant.

Etonnante. Elle était étonnante, elle qui aurait dû être au fond du gouffre était en réalité pleine d'optimisme. Drago lui rendit péniblement son sourire, non pas qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit plus compliqué mais bien parce qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa main dans la sienne, son sourire bien trop sincère, sa présence chaleureuse près de lui, tout lui renvoyait en face son affreux mensonge. Que dirait-elle lorsqu'il s'excuserait de s'être joué d'elle pour sa simple survie ? Comprendrait-elle ? Peut-être un peu... Enfin, Drago l'espérait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tant mieux alors, soupira le jeune homme, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille pour l'éternité.

Hermione pinça des lèvres.

\- Disons que certaines choses me font penser à croire que tu n'étais pas tout à fait sincère ce soir-là, tu avais juste besoin d'extériorisé, non ?

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait se confier à elle.  
Drago hésita, il détestait s'ouvrir aux autres et encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Pourtant une voix intérieure lui soufflait de lui parler, que peut-être en exprimant réellement ce qu'il ressentait il pourrait se libérer d'un poids. Drago n'avait pas osé en parler sincèrement à Blaise, s'ouvrir à lui et épancher son cœur, ils étaient amis certes, mais Drago avait cette réserve masculine qui le bloquait à certains moments. Et mis à part Blaise il n'avait personne à qui d'autre se confier, enfin personne qui pourrait l'écouter et répondre à ses angoisses.

\- Effectivement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des manières d'ailleurs, mais je suis dans une phase difficile et c'est dur de... Faire la part des choses.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle lui tapota la main avant de la retirer et de boire une gorgé de son cappuccino. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas tout, c'était un fait de souffrir intérieurement mais il fallait apprendre à différencier les situations et à ne pas faire déferler sa colère sur autrui.

\- Si tu as besoins de parler, je suis là.

Drago hocha la tête, il avait compris depuis un moment que le caractère d'Hermione était empreint d'altruisme et que tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas personnel mais que sa personnalité la poussait à agir ainsi. Cela pouvait la perdre autant que la sauver, Narcissa avait toujours dit que cette qualité était aussi un défaut d'une douceur inégalable qui perdrait la personne qui ne s'en souciait pas.

\- C'est gentil P'tit Gnome, mais ce n'est pas intéressant.

Hermione laissa un sourire échapper à ses lèvres, visiblement ce petit surnom était devenu une taquinerie chez lui.

\- Comme tu voudras, La Fouine.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être comparé à une fouine. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange comme surnom.

\- Fouine ?

\- Gnome ? Renchérit Hermione qui elle aussi ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle appellation.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as les lèvres qui se retrousses quand tu t'énerves et ça laisse apparaître tes dents, c'est moche. Comme un Gnome.

La brune secoua la tête, un fou rire remontant le long de sa gorge, on ne le lui avait jamais fait celle-là. Face à elle Drago sourit, l'observant se contorsionner pour cacher son fou rire, mais peine perdue elle riait au éclat dans le bistrot quasi désert.

...

Petit voc:

_*Ty dumayesh' ya durak:_ tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Chapitre 17 en ligne ! Je sens que certain.e.s vont être aux anges à la fin de ce chapitre ! Haha. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, ils deviennent choupi. Mais ça m'embête un peu qu'Hermione soit utilisé comme ça, je me sens mal mais en même temps c'est nécessaire pour la suite du chapitre ! Promis la révélation ne sera pas trop dure :) #AlerteMensongeIntercidéral

Enfin bon, bonne nouvelle quand même, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, les chapitres ne vont pas défiler tous les jours mais j'espère en poster un par semaine ! J'ai essayé de me fixer l'objectif de finir cette fic d'ici début mars, la date où je l'ai commencé, et j'aimerais vraimeeent m'y tenir. On se redit ça en mars, hein !

Allez, à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre bien glauque !

Kiss


End file.
